<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shining Warrior. Ultraman Dekiru by TechnovoreX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328013">The Shining Warrior. Ultraman Dekiru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX'>TechnovoreX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My hero Academia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Z - Fandom, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed, ウルトラマンＸ | Ultraman X, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsumi - Freeform, Blunt tsuyu asui, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Monoma Neito, Female Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Female Todoroki Shouto, Female Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Fuck it. Almost everyone is Female now, Kaiju and Ultramen are stronger than they look, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Need to figure out how to post images, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, TC inspired, Tenka Shimura | Touka Shigaraki, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shoko - Freeform, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Ultraman themed, Yagi Toshiko, but it’s his little sister, but not really, but she gets embarrassed easily, everyone is horny for Izuku, female All for One, i like ultraman a lot, i like ultraman toy gimmicks, i made them female now, izuku has ultra powers, mineta gets murdered, some characters are now female, surprise he had a sister, they want him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku Midoriya was diagnoses as quirkless. Yet he had a power unlike any other. This is the story of one the greatest heroes throughout the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My hero Academia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a patreon.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.patreon.com/creator-home">Patreon</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years ago........</p>
<p>“This is Akira Sakurado from Musutafu news. I’m here live in the heart of Musutafu. We are currently on the scene witnessing a catastrophic battle”.</p>
<p>Heroes, citizens and Villains alike could only watch as 3 gigantic beings faced off against a huge beast.</p>
<p>The battle had began earlier, when the huge beings literally fell from the sky before fighting.</p>
<p>The city was now engulfed in flames and covered in rubble. Many hero’s were sent to rescue civilians and deal with the beings.</p>
<p>But not even the likes of Endeavor or All might could stop their battle.</p>
<p>But they quickly learned who was on who’s side.</p>
<p>The first giant being has circular white eyes, blue glowing lines on his forehead and a ring on his chest. He is red, black and silver, and wielded a large sword with a circular base.</p>
<p>This was Ultraman Orb. Orb origin.</p>
<p>The second being has blue sinister looking eyes, a blue capsule shaped light in his chest, and fins on his arms. He is red, black and silver, but has more of a complex design.</p>
<p>He is Ultraman Geed. Primitive.</p>
<p>The last giant has round white eyes like the first. He has a prominent fin on his head, is lightly armoured, and has a blue Z shaped light on his chest. He is mostly blue, silver and black, with minor splashes of red.</p>
<p>He is Ultraman Z, a more younger Ultraman.</p>
<p>Each were around 50m in height, dwarfing the buildings around them. They fought with a mixture of martial arts, wrestling moves, and energy based attacks.</p>
<p>But currently, they were all losing.</p>
<p>They were all pushed back into a line, looking very exhausted despite the permanent neutral expressions they always had.</p>
<p>Before them was the beast, or to be more specific, a Kaiju.</p>
<p>It was a huge creature, standing on four legs at a whopping 333m in height. This was Zogu in its second form.</p>
<p>It has large folded wings, a ribbed yellow underbelly, a long tail, huge front legs, 3 clawed hands, crystal protrusions on the sides of his head, and a large canine shaped head with large sharp teeth.</p>
<p>It dwarfed the trio of Ultramen, while completely disregarding their attacks. Tanking their punches, jabs and energy beams with ease.</p>
<p>With a high pitch and oddly feminine human voice, Zogu roared a vicious orb of shockwaves that knocked the Ultramen back, unfortunately sending them crashing into some apartment complex.</p>
<p>Zogu roared and thrashed its arms around as the Ultramen weakly pushed themselves onto their feet.</p>
<p>Suddenly the blue lights on their chests began to flash red, each looking at their chest in surprise.</p>
<p>“It seems these giants are losing this gigantic battle. What’s going to happen next” she gasped.</p>
<p>But they couldn’t dawdle on that. The humongous Kaiju was charging up another shockwave orb, when suddenly.</p>
<p>“Shaaa!”</p>
<p>A beam of green energy shot down from the sky, hitting Zogu in its chest and halting its attacks.</p>
<p>Everyone looked up to see a green glowing form descend from space and land in front of the Ultramen.</p>
<p>The light died out to reveal another warrior of light. Another ultraman.</p>
<p>“This just in. A new giant has just arrived to aid the other 3, but the chances of them winning still seem slim” the reporter said grimly.</p>
<p>This one has round white eyes, 2 rounded antenna above its eyes, Light Armor, and a blue glowing Ω on its chest. It was green, black, silver and grey, with red around its wrists and ankles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The 3 Ultramen looked up at the new arrival. “Ultraman Dekiru!” Geed exclaimed. The green ultraman looked back and gave a thumbs up before rushing the beast.</p>
<p>He aimed a strong drop kick at its sternum, knocking it back. He then rolled beneath a swipe from the beast.</p>
<p>He got into a stance before jumping into the air and performing another drop kick. But Zogu dodged and batted Dekiru away with its own head.</p>
<p>The green Ultraman landed in front of his weakened comrades with a hard crash. “Are you alright?!” Orb asked, pulling him up with the help of Geed.</p>
<p>Dekiru shook his head of debris and asphalt. “I’m alright. But she’s a tricky opponent”.</p>
<p>They looked back to Zogu, who screamed and swatted its arms around. “I don’t know if we can last long enough to defeats this thing. We’re almost at the end of our transformations” Z said.</p>
<p>Despite their constant expressions, they had a grim look to them.</p>
<p>Dekiru tightened his fist before solidifying his stance, “we can do this. I have a plan” he said looking at his fellow Ultraman.</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind” Orb asked. Dekiru looked back at his companions, “this is going to be dangerous. But you guys need to share your power with me”.</p>
<p>“But that could kill you. You aren’t like Taro or Taiga. You don’t even have their powers, you can’t handle absorbing our ultra energy” Z exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. This Zogu isn’t even at full strength, if it has time to grow it will become unstoppable” Dekiru argued.</p>
<p>They looked apprehensive at first before nodding. “Alright. Let’s do it” Orb said. “Thank you” Dekiru nodded before turning around.</p>
<p>Orb, Geed and Z collected their remaining energy into their hands. Once their fists were glowing brightly with energy, they sent their power into Dekiru’s back.</p>
<p>The green ultraman grunted as his friends power filled his body, he held his hands at his side before raising the over his head then crossing his chest.</p>
<p>He grunted and rotated his head around once as green flames swirled around his forms.</p>
<p>He glared at Zogu with a determined look, “NOW!” He yelled, jogging a bit before leaping up and launching himself at the huge behemoth.</p>
<p>He thrusted his fist forward “EMERALD SOLAR BURST!!!”.</p>
<p>The second his fist collided with Zogu’s chest, he exploded in a bright brilliant flash of blinding light.</p>
<p>The force from the blast knocked everyone back, pushing the humans with a gust of air, and sending the Ultramen onto their backs and cancelling their transformations.</p>
<p>The bright explosion was present for a couple more seconds before dying down.</p>
<p>What was left was a huge scorched crater, some destroyed buildings, and the corpse of Zogu slowly dissolving into particles of light.</p>
<p>“It seems the battle has ended. But all of the giants seemed to have disappeared, as well as the monster. Tune in tomorrow to see the aftermath of the battle”</p>
<p>“this is Akira Sakurado from Musutafu news, signing off” she said as the live coverage switched to the news station.</p>
<p>And like she had stated, all four of the Ultramen had disappeared. But what they didn’t show were the 3 men running towards the crater.</p>
<p>The man wearing a dark brown leather jacket was Gai Kurenai, the human form of Ultraman Orb.</p>
<p>The young man wearing a blue jacket and orange shirt was Riku Asakura, the human form of Ultraman Geed.</p>
<p>Lastly, the young man wearing a brown military jumpsuit was Haruki Natsukawa, the human host for Ultraman Z.</p>
<p>They came to a stop as they arrived at the edge of the crater, looking over the destruction with bated breathes.</p>
<p>“Do you see him?” Haruki asked. “No. I don’t even sense his light powers, and the feeing of his presence is very faint” Gai said.</p>
<p>“We should look around just in case he became human” Riku suggested. The other 2 nodded, “yeah. Dekiru is a old and respected Ultra, it would be a shame if he died here” Gai said grimly.</p>
<p>They all nodded before separating to look for this missing comrade, not knowing of his soon to be fate.</p>
<p>A few miles over.......</p>
<p>The green Ultraman was weakly limping down an ally. With his powers drained his timer was beeping red, signifying the few seconds he had left of his transformation.</p>
<p>But something was very wrong.</p>
<p>The first thing was, is that he is currently 15ft tall, way shorter than his 57m original form. And secondly, he was holding a gash at his side that was leaking light particles.</p>
<p>Ultraman Dekiru was hurt.</p>
<p>And quickly dying from his wounds.</p>
<p>The weakened Ultra could no longer handle the strain of walking, collapsing against the side on a building in a more quiet neighbourhood.</p>
<p>He groaned as he could feel more of his energy leaving his body. He huffed in frustration before chuckling lowly.</p>
<p>“Heh. It seems it’s the end for me. I lived a long life and helped a lot of species and planets from cruel and evil aliens. I hope I can do the same in my next life” he murmured.</p>
<p>Then Just as he was about to let go, he felt a disturbance. It was behind him. It was one of sadness, grief and denial.</p>
<p>It was the pain of a mother.</p>
<p>Pushing himself onto his feet with a grunt, the green warrior of light peered into one of the rooms in the building.</p>
<p>Inside he saw many people wearing blue clothes frantically move around a woman, who was secured onto a bed.</p>
<p>The woman had long green hair tied into a messy bun and light healthy skin flushed red.</p>
<p>It took a moment for the ultraman to realize what was happening.</p>
<p>The woman was pregnant and giving birth.</p>
<p>Dekiru leaned back a bit to gaze around the outside of the building. What caught his eye was the huge red glowing cross near the top of the building.</p>
<p>“If I’m correct. This is one of those hospitals I’ve been told about. This is where they treat and heal people” the Ultra muttered before looking back into the room.</p>
<p>He continued to watch, but couldn’t understand why he felt all those negative emotions, and from a woman giving birth no less.</p>
<p>He decided to eavesdrop by heightening his sense of sound, his hearing maxed out so he could listen to the room.</p>
<p>“Just hold on Mrs. Midoriya, we’re trying our best, just take deep breaths and listen to our instructions carefully” a woman said, trying to calm the woman down.</p>
<p>“P-please just save my baby” The green haired woman pleaded with tears in her eyes, threatening to cry rivers at the drop of a coin.</p>
<p>“We’re trying our best ma’am, but your son is severely underdeveloped. He may not survive leaving your womb” the man at her legs said grimly.</p>
<p>“Please. Please just save him. Save my baby” she whimpered, her tears going down her face in fat droplets.</p>
<p>“But Mrs. Midoriya. There’s a chance that you may not survive, your body is being seriously weakened by your sons early arrival” the man said.</p>
<p>“I DON’T CARE. As long as my child lives, I’ll gladly give up my life for him” she stated.</p>
<p>The Green Ultraman felt pity for this woman, while also a huge amount of respect.</p>
<p>Not only did she worry for the life of her child, she would gladly give up her life so her child’s would continue.</p>
<p>Dekiru internally smiled at that. This sort of conviction and kindness is what he likes to see in intelligent life. The capability to sacrifice and to preserve life.</p>
<p>That’s when the green Ultra had decided on his next course of actions.</p>
<p>Despite the wound on his side, he backed away from the building and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“My life is coming to an end. But with my remaining energy, I can save this mother and her child. I can give this world a hero it deserves” he stated.</p>
<p>He roared and uncrossed his arms. An orb of emerald light began to form in front of the timer on his chest.</p>
<p>But the more vibrant and larger the orb became, the more translucent his body became.</p>
<p>Starting from his feet and hands, his body began to glow golden when slowly dissolve into light particles.</p>
<p>Finally, when his body was completely glowing golden and transparent, he launched the orb from his chest towards the room.</p>
<p>The orb shrunk in size as it flew into the room. It flew in a circle before slowly descending into the Woman’s large stomach.</p>
<p>The change was near instant. Immediately the flush on her face was lessening, and she was calming down quite a lot.</p>
<p>The machine beside her was no longer beeping quickly, now it was beeping at a steady, consistent pace.</p>
<p>Time seemed to fly by until the cries of a newborn were heard.</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness. It’s a miracle, you son is completely fine and healthy. Congratulations Mrs. Midoriya, you have a bouncing baby boy” the man said, holding onto the new born.</p>
<p>Another woman came up and cut something before wrapping the child up in a blue blanket, before handing him to his mother.</p>
<p>The woman gently took the baby into her arms, gazing at his small form. She gazed at him lovingly, a smile forming on her face before she began to sob.</p>
<p>“He’s so beautiful” she murmured. The people around her smiling at the beautiful sight.</p>
<p>The baby nuzzled into his mother’s affection, earning a coo from his mother and the hospital staff.</p>
<p>Another lady walked up to the new mother with a clipboard and a pen. “Alright Mrs. Midoriya. What will be the name of your son?” She asked.</p>
<p>She took a moment to ponder that before smiling at the Woman. “Izuku” she glanced down at her son “Izuku Midoriya” she stated.</p>
<p>“What a beautiful name Mrs. Midoriya” the woman said as she wrote it down.</p>
<p>Outside the fading Ultra chuckled before giving a thumbs up, “I’ll leave this world to you young Izuku” Dekiru said before fading completely into light particles.</p>
<p>The particles flew up into the sky, joining the stars and planets that filled this galaxy and the rest.</p>
<p>Around the City, the other Ultramen saw this and stared in disbelief, before looking down and putting a fist to their heart, giving thanks to their fallen comrade.</p>
<p>PLANET ULTRA......</p>
<p>When news of Ultraman Dekiru’s death arrived on the planet of the Ultra’s, they went into mourning.</p>
<p>The day after, many Ultramen returned to pay tribute to a fallen pillar.</p>
<p>Ultraman Dekiru was an Important figure in their planets history. He taught the likes of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial in their youth, the Ultra brothers and the Leo brothers how to fight.</p>
<p>But he also taught them compassion and empathy towards sentient and weaker life, to use their powers for the greater good.</p>
<p>He had saved countless planets and galaxies from enslavement, destruction and corruption. He was nothing short of a hero and a legend among Ultras.</p>
<p>Every major Ultraman and Ultrawoman stood silently as they erected a statue of their fallen comrade. Right in front of the tower that held the plasma spark, the artificial sun of their planet.</p>
<p>It depicted him in his famous pose. Him standing tall with his left hand on his hip, while his right was giving a thumbs up in front of his heart.</p>
<p>Ultraman King walked up to the front, standing in front of the statue before turning to address his people.</p>
<p>“As you all know. We have recently lost a very dear friend of ours. The Death of Ultraman Dekiru is a sad one and will be remembered”.</p>
<p>“Many of us have seen his amazing power and skill in action, but only a few have seen his strongest power. His power of virtue”.</p>
<p>“He is one of the best, if not greatest warrior among us. Not only do his skills show his experience, but his compassion and empathy give hope to those he encounters”.</p>
<p>“To most he is an Icon, a pillar of hope we can all look towards for inspiration. To some he is a teacher who has given wise words and lessons that heal the body and heart”.</p>
<p>“And for me. He was nothing short of a brother. Let us honour his life, by continuing his teachings, let us give him a legacy to be proud of”.</p>
<p>“Let us show him that we can be just like him, the truest Ultra warrior there could ever be!” Ultraman King proclaimed.</p>
<p>Every Ultra began to cheer their fallen friend’s name, from the older few to the newer generation, everyone cheered happily for the recently deceased.</p>
<p>Not knowing that he left a legacy behind.</p>
<p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally figured out how to post images on mobile. So here is what Dekiru looks like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the start of his perilous journey. But not all stories start out nice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>It has been 5 years since that incident that destroyed most of Musutafu, the one with the monster and 4 giants that mysteriously disappeared.</p><p>But while it cause some damage, many children began to idolize those giants for saving the day.</p><p>Now a days you would see various children playing around as if they were the giants fighting giant monsters.</p><p>They still had favorite pro heroes and what not, but that fight made the giants as popular as the likes of the top 5 pro heroes.</p><p>Unfortunately the children who developed animalistic or monstrous mutant quirks were quickly chosen to “play” the role as the monster, regardless of their refusal of the discrimination.</p><p>But we’re here to focus on a particular child. One who is absolutely adorable.</p><p>And that, is the 4 year old Izuku Midoriya</p><p>He was a small boy with large, round emerald eyes, forest green hair with black roots, and 4 freckled cheeks in a diamond shape on his chubby face.</p><p>Currently he was running around the house wearing an All Might onesie, while his mother Inko chased after him.</p><p>They were laughing happily, as they played. Inko was a happy woman, not only did she give birth to a wonderful boy, but said boy was as innocent as an angel.</p><p>Ever since he could speak, Izuku Midorya was a huge fan of Pro heroes, mostly All Might, but that was a common thing among youths.</p><p>He was after all, the Symbol of Peace.</p><p>But as of recently, the green haired cinnamon roll began to take interest in a certain event. Mostly about the 4 Giants, dubbed the “Light Titans” by the Heroes association.</p><p>They were all but a mystery. Suddenly falling out of the sky, fighting a giant monster, only to disappear in a instant after the monster died by the green giants attack.</p><p>They were an enigma that plagued the minds of Japan citizens and heroes, confused many theorists and quirk analysts, and sent the hero community into a frenzy.</p><p>They couldn’t really consider them Vigilante’s or Villains due to them being the only thing capable of defeating the monster.</p><p>So the subject about the giants were dubbed as “necessary vigilantes”. Which was a stupid title to say.</p><p>Back onto the main topic, Izuku was happy. There were so many cool heroes, he had a loving mother, and he had his best friend Kacchan.</p><p>It was Katsumi Bakugou, but he couldn’t pronounce her first name properly, so that’s what he called the ash blonde.</p><p>Eventually Izuku had to be put to bed. As enthusiastic as he is, he gets tired very easily despite his age.</p><p>His mother had quickly found out that he sleeps around 8 hours, never less, but could be more if he is really tired.</p><p>But Izuku was so excited that he tired himself out. He was going to go to the doctors tomorrow to find out what his quirk is.</p><p>That’s every kids dream, finding out if they are going to have a strong quirk. If it is really useful, then they’ll get praised to high heaven.</p><p>But to those who have lesser quirks, or have a lack there of. Well let’s not focus on that.</p><p>But Izuku was excited to know his quirk. Was it going to be like his moms, or like his father’s. He wasn’t sure, but all he knew is that he wanted a quirk.</p><p>12 years later........</p><p>“Get Awayyyy!!!”.</p><p>Izuku sighed. People were crowding around a villain fight and blocking his path to school. If this went on for longer, he was going to be late.</p><p>He glanced over to see the Pro hero Kamui woods fighting a rampaging thief who has a quirk that makes them a significantly larger.</p><p>He looked to the other side to see the Pro hero Backdraft using his quirk to make signs of of water to direct people away from the fight.</p><p>What a waste of a good quirk.</p><p>“Lacquered Chain Prison!” The arbor themed Pro hero announced, as his quirk grew branches to wrap around the perpetrator.</p><p>Unfortunately.</p><p>“Canyon Cannon!” Someone announced. Seconds later a 20m tall, blonde woman wearing a tight bodysuit appeared, performing a single foot drop kick to the thief.</p><p>It knocked the thief out, but the woman technically stole Kamui wood’s catch. Seconds later dozens of men holding cameras began to take pictures.</p><p>The blonde woman looked back at the paparazzi as she bent down ant picked up the thief by pinching his pant’s leg.</p><p>“Pleases to meet you all! You can call me Mt.Lady. Today is my debut” she introduced herself, showing off by sticking her ass out.</p><p>The green haired teen groaned and rolled his eyes. He guessed it, she was an attention whore that was in the hero gig for fame and money.</p><p>He hated heroes like this. No wonder all might was his favorite. All might saved people left and right, bringing peace to Japan. While others did it to make a petty penny.</p><p>Izuku huffed as the crowd finally dispersed, allowing him to get to school.</p><p>Not like it was going to be any better.</p><p>Aldera highschool.......</p><p>Izuku was in his class minding his own business, writing in his notebook about the new heroine he saw earlier as the lesson drawled on. “As you all know, your final exams are coming up, so you’ll have to start thinking about what career you want,” The teacher announced.</p><p>He was at the front of the class holding a stack of papers in hand. Then a grin grew on his face. “But who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes, Dontcha?!” He said, tossing the papers into the air.</p><p>Unprofessionalism aside, Izuku watched as his classmates yelled out in excitement, proceeding to show off their various unique quirks, not caring of how many rules they were breaking.</p><p>It was odd really. Everyone dreamed of being a hero, despite their quirks being very odd or useless in most situations. But that wasn’t a problem, some pros like the underground heroes have quirks that aren’t flashy or offensive in any way.</p><p>The problem was is that they were abusing their quirks. Izuku bit his lip as he saw everyone show off. In layman’s terms, he was jealous. Hell he was even jealous of the teens who could remove their eyes and extend their neck.</p><p>But his musing was interrupted when he heard a loud cackling a seat ahead of him. He knew this cackle. It haunted his dreams and his life for more than a decade.</p><p>He turned his eyes to face his tomboy childhood friend turned abuser.</p><p>Katsumi bakugo. The explosive Ashe blonde.</p><p>She bellowed our a laugh as she stood up from her desk. “Ha ha ha! Don’t lump me in with these extras, teach!” She laughed out as she tilted her head down to look at her teacher. “These plebs just don’t have what it takes to get on my level!”<br/>
 <br/>
“HEY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, KATSUMI?!” The rest of their class yelled out. much to the Katsumi’s amusement and Izuku’s annoyance.</p><p>She gave a malicious grin, “Bring it on!” She taunted, fueling the anger of her peers. The teacher chuckled and look down at a sheet on the podium<br/>
 <br/>
“Ah yes, Katsumi. You were applying to UA, weren’t you?” The teacher inquired. That surprised the class. Their school had a very low entrance rate, and she was applying to U.A. ? The top hero school in Japan?<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s right. I’ve already aced the mock exams! Soon, I’ll be the one to surpass All Might. And no one can do anything about it!” She proclaimed, crossing her arms and looking down at everyone smugly.<br/>
 <br/>
The teacher nodded before looking down at the podium again. His brow raised in amusement as he looked back up “Oh that’s right. Midoriya was also applying for UA, wasn’t he?” He said.<br/>
 <br/>
laugher and chatting of the class stopped. The greenette sitting at the back of the class flinched as the other students turned towards him. They stared at him in silence before they started laughing hysterically.</p><p>“MIDORIYA?! SERIOUSLY?! HE ACTUALLY THINKS HE CAN GET IN?!”. “THAT IDIOT SHOULD KNOW THAT QUIRKLESS FREAKS CANT BE HEROES!” 2 of his classmates laughed out.<br/>
 <br/>
“T-they recently got rid of that rule, though! They allow quirkless to participate in the exam now” he replied meekly. “I could even be the first quirkless to get into the course!” He added.<br/>
 <br/>
But he could say any else, a palm slammed onto his desk. smoke billowed up from the owner’s hand. “Deku…” Izuku looked up to see Katsumi seething. “I thought I told you to give it up…” she sneered.</p><p>Izuku squeaked and sank into his seat, not wanting to anger his lifetime bully. The ash blonde scoffed and returned to her seat at the reminder of their teacher.</p><p>But it wasn’t over.<br/>
 <br/>
Later.....</p><p>As school was ending, Izuku was yet again idly writing down in his notes, minding his own business. His new page was about the new heroine he saw earlier that had just made her debut.</p><p>But as he was finishing up the full body sketch, he felt a presence approaching him. He turned his head and saw Katsumi walking up to him with her group of her lackeys.</p><p>Izuku quickly grabbed his stuff to pack into his bag, but before he could grab his notebook, Katsumi reached out and grabbed the notebook.</p><p>“What the fuck is this, Deku?” She questioned angrily, snarling at him. The greenette bit his lip as he tried to get his notebook back.</p><p>“Just give me back my note book Kacchan” he pleaded as she held it just out of his reach. She scoffed and pushed him back.</p><p>She held his notebook up by the corner as if it was a wet rag “You’re still on this shit? When will you learn?” She said.<br/>
 <br/>
Izuku’s eyes then widened in horror as he watched her slam her palms together with the book in between them. A loud pop rang throughout the room as explosions shot from her palms.</p><p>Izuku cried out as his book was not only charred beyond belief, but also tossed it outside the window. “That’s so mean, Kacchan!” He cried out, running to the window to see when his notebook had landed.<br/>
 <br/>
“Pfft, he’s really pathetic, ain’t he?” One of the girls behind him giggle, just as Katsumi went up to him and grabbed izuku’s shoulder. smoke slowly rose from where her palm was resting.<br/>
 <br/>
“Listen, Deku,” She began with a scowl. “You can try all you want. But you. ARE. NEVER. Going to be a hero. She turned him around to face her, her face a serious scowl as she painfully jabbed his chest.</p><p>“Get it through your thick skull already” she hissed.<br/>
 <br/>
“B-but I-” Izuku began before he was interrupted. “Dammit, why don’t you understand?!” She yelled grabbing him by his forearm.<br/>
 <br/>
Izuku’s eyes widened and a blush painted his face as they were too close. “B-but I just need to work hard to-”. “You’re a fucking idiot!” Katsumi exclaimed as her rage reached its peak.</p><p>“YOU’RE NOTHING BUT WEAK. YOU’LL DIE IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DO THE EXAM! IF YOU WANT A HERO SO BADLY, THEN JUMP OFF THE ROOF AND PRAY YOU GET A QUIRK IN THE NEXT LIFE!” Katsuki roared at him.</p><p>He looked at her red face before her words settled in his head. Everything seemed to go silent as what exactly Katsumi had said settled in the minds of the group.</p><p>The ash blonde quickly realized what she just said. Her face shifted into a look of terror, the expression dawning on her face.</p><p>“I…” She struggled to find words. “I didn’t-” She was interrupted when Izuku began to shake in rage, his fist balling up as he looked down.<br/>
 <br/>
In an instant Izuku bolted to his desk and grab his bag. Everyone expected for the short greenette to run out of the class crying.</p><p>What they didn’t expect, was for him to swing his bag over his shoulders and dash towards the window. Everyone screamed out as they watched him jump head first out of the window.</p><p>The remaining students in the class and some who were nearby the window saw what had happened and ran towards the windows.</p><p>Katsumi’s eyes were wide with fear as she just saw Izuku jump out the window without hesitation. She ran to the window the greenette had just exited and leaned over to see what had happened.</p><p>But to her shock and to everyone else’s, the resident quirkless of Aldera high had spun in midair and landed on the ground effortlessly.</p><p>Everyone just stared in awe, watching as he quickly ran to where his notebook had landed. Not stopping as he scooped it out of the Koi pond and dashed out of the school’s courtyard.</p><p>Eventually he slowed down to catch his breath, reaching an underpass that he has never seen before. He was breathing heavily due to not being as physically adept as his quirked classmates.</p><p>Izuku steadied his breath as he was leaning over with his hands on his knees. “Damn” he huffed, looking around to see his unfamiliar surroundings “seems I went the wrong. Guess I’m taking a detour today” he said.</p><p>He took a moment to recover before walking through the dark tunnel. But as he got closer to the end, he felt an unknown presence approaching him.</p><p>He didn’t see the tendril that began to slither towards him. He didn’t react fast enough for the large blob came up from behind him.</p><p>His instincts blaring violently, Izuku spun around before screaming in terror as the slime quickly began to encompass him. “A medium-sized invisibility cloak. Thanks, kid.” A watery voice said as the slime began to force itself down his throat. “You’re MY hero…” the voice purred.<br/>
 <br/>
As the teen kept struggling, he felt his consciousness begin to slip, his head feeling light and his world going dark. The last thing he heard was a loud “SMASH!”<br/>
 <br/>
A while later....</p><p>Izuku felt something was off. As if he was being disturbed? He awoke to the feeling of something repeatedly smacking his cheek, light flooded his vision as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, you alright? Come on, wake up, kid!” A powerful female voice called out. Izuku’s eyes snapped open when he recognized the voice.</p><p>When his eyes locked onto the source, they immediately widened in shock at who it was. “Hey there, glad you’re alright!” The number one Pro Hero All Might said as she gave him a casual salute.<br/>
 <br/>
The young man screamed out in excitement as he quickly backed away from the heroine. his heart beating a mile a minute.</p><p>“ALL MIGHT! IT’S REALLY YOU! WAIT, WHERE IS MY NOTEBOOK, I NEED TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!” Izuku yelled as he scrambled to find his burned notebook.</p><p>He quickly grabbed and opened it, only to find that her signature was already there. “AH, YOU ALREADY SIGNED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”<br/>
 <br/>
“No problem, citizen!” The tall golden blonde heroine stated with her huge smile. “I figured it could be the least I could do to make up for getting you involved in my escapades! But fear not!”.</p><p>Reaching into her green cargo pants, she brought out a pair of two-liter bottles, each of them filled with the slime villain. “The villain has been captured!”<br/>
 <br/>
The blonde heroine then turned around on her heel, stretching as she prepared to jump away. “Anyways, justice must still be carried! I will now go deliver this criminal to the police!”.</p><p>Then like a kangaroo suped up on steroids, she jumped into the air, becoming a twinkle in the sky. “THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!” She bellowed out.<br/>
 <br/>
But as All might was soaring through the air she felt that something was. she felt an unfamiliar weight on her leg.</p><p>She turned to look at what it was, only to let out a surprised yell. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, kid! What are you doing?! Get off!” She said startled, trying to pry the teen off of her.<br/>
 <br/>
“But if I do that, I’ll die!” Izuku screamed back, making All might “Oh” in realization. He was right about that.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go land somewhere close! Just hang on tight!” She told him. Apparently it seemed to have worked since Izuku quieted down and strengthened his grip.<br/>
 <br/>
But all might couldn’t help but notice his very strong grip on her leg.</p><p>Eventually they both landed on top of a nearby rooftop. When they landed, Izuku quickly got himself off of his idol, only to fall forward onto his. “My entire life flashed before my eyes…” He muttered with wide eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
“That was incredibly reckless of you, young man,” All Might scolded him as she began to walk towards the roof’s railing, about to jump again.</p><p>The golden blonde heroine turned around “I’m sure that if you knock, someone will let you down the stairs. I have to get going now” she said, squatting down and putting power into her legs.<br/>
 <br/>
“Wait, I have a question!” Izuku cried out. He almost lost the opportunity to ask, but now, he couldn’t let this chance slide! “Can… Can a I become a hero?!”<br/>
 <br/>
All Might stopped in her tracks, standing back up and turning towards Midoriya. But she was quickly distracted when she felt steam rise from her form, not that the young man kneeling behind her noticed as he rambled on.</p><p>“You see. It has always been my dream to be a hero. I always wanted to go out and save people from harm, even though I’m quirkless. Even with that, I want to show the world that I can be a hero.” He said sadly.</p><p>“So please, tell me. Can a quirkless like me be a… A…”. Izuku’s voice died off when he saw a steam cloud in front of him turn into wisps as the wind blew it away.</p><p>His eyes blew wide when instead of the the muscular form of All Might, there was what he would describe an anorexic skeleton of a person.</p><p>The woman in front of him had sunken cheeks and hollow blue eyes. What was even more unsettling was the scowl she wore on her face.</p><p>“GAH! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE’S ALL MIGHT?! ARE YOU AN IMPOSTOR OF SORTS?!” Izuku cried out in shock. Standing up with eyes wide in disbelief at the sight before him.<br/>
 <br/>
“I can guarantee you, young man, I am All m-Blergh!” The woman began before she puked up some blood from her mouth. “GAH, YOU’RE BLEEDING!” The greenette cried out.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, kid, can ya quiet down?” The woman scolded, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, while also getting his attention.</p><p>“Now that you’ve seen this form, I guess I should explain it to you” she said.<br/>
 <br/>
The heroine then went on to explain how she became the way that she is now. Even revealing a grave injury that Midoriya realized should’ve been fatal to most.</p><p>How she was putting on a mask of an unbreakable Symbol of Peace to keep the public happy. How heroes were always risking their lives to keep the public safe. How it was easier with their quirks.<br/>
 <br/>
But then the harsh truth was told to the young teen. “So in conclusion, no.” She began.</p><p>“<strong>You can’t be a hero without a quirk</strong>”.</p><p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>So in conclusion, no.” She began. </p><p>“You can’t be a hero without a quirk”.</p><p>Izuku’s heart broke at those words. All those years of hopeful wishing wasted. His drive to become a hero shattering at the harsh truth of the number one hero.</p><p>“I’m sorry. But It’s already a dangerous job, and quirkless have it worse since they have no way to protect themselves” All might patted his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s nice to have a dream, kid, but you need to dream realistically as well” she added. And With that, she transformed into her larger form again and leaped into the air leaving the young man on the roof.</p><p>He watched as the 1# hero disappeared from sight, before he begrudgingly walked towards the door to head down the stairs.<br/>
 <br/>
Izuku sighed as he walked down the street with his head bowed, moping around in a depressed mood. “Even the best of the best said it. I can’t be a hero” he muttered sadly.</p><p>The young greenette continued to walk for a bit until the scent of burning material tickled his nose. He looked realizing that there was a fire nearby. </p><p>And by the how much smoke there was, there must have been a lot.</p><p>“A villain fight? Huh. Must’ve been drawn here on instinct. What am I even doing here anyway?” He mused as he looked down the small street.</p><p>Buildings were damaged and fires raged on. He saw the recently debuting pro heroine Mt.Lady on the other side of the road struggle to fit. Ha, serves her right for showing off earlier.</p><p>Izuku scoffed and was about to go home. However, just as he was about to leave, he noticed that the villain looked oddly familiar. </p><p>He turned back towards the commotion and tried to look over the crowd, even going on his tipping toes.</p><p>His eye widened. It was the sludge villain, the one that attacked him earlier. “T-that’s the villain that attacked me earlier! But how? I thought All Might had already captured her!” Izuku said, panicking internally.</p><p>But that’s when he realized what had happened. “When I grabbed onto All might’s leg, the bottle must’ve fallen out! She’s free, and it’s all my fault!” He thought.<br/>
 <br/>
“Why aren’t the heroes doing anything?” A bystander asked. “It’s cause the villain’s got a hostage and they’re waiting on somebody else to show up!” Another answered.<br/>
 <br/>
“Wasn’t All Might chasing them earlier? Where is she?” Another questioned. Millions of questioned rang throughout his head.</p><p>He looked around. Death arms, Mt.Lady, Kamui woods, back draft. All these pros were capable of handling the situation with their quirks, but they just stood there waiting for someone else to do their work for them.</p><p>Izuku gnashed his teeth together in frustration. They have such powers, and are so stupid to use them creatively.</p><p>But his thoughts went back to what one of the civilians said. “A hostage?” Izuku wondered out loud.</p><p>He looked past the crowd to see a person struggling against the villain’s grasp, clawing from inside the sentient sludge. </p><p>Izuku’s eyes blew wide open and he gasped in shock as he saw who it was. “Kacchan!” He screamed.<br/>
 <br/>
Before anyone realized what occurred next, Izuku had already pushed through the crowd and dashed towards the villain, the blazing inferno surrounding him setting parts of his clothes on fire. </p><p>“Hey, kid! Get back here, it’s too dangerous!” Death Arms called out without making an effort to stop the greenette.</p><p>Izuku ignored the cries of the crowd and the pro heroes as he kept running, his desire to save Katsumi overriding his fear. Pure adrenaline pumping through his veins.<br/>
 <br/>
The villain noticed him running towards her. She grinned with her disgustingly dirty teeth and said something, but Midoriya didn’t care. The pumping of his heart making him deaf to his surroundings.</p><p>He swung his back pack around and dug into a side pocket, pulling out a pen and clicking the bottom of it to bring out the tip before he leaped high into the air.</p><p>Everyone watched as he landed onto of the villain, stabbing the viscous body multiple times.</p><p>Not a single strike did any damage until he stabbed right into the villain’s eye, causing her to scream in pain and loosen her grip on Katsumi. </p><p>“You… DAMN BRAT!” The villain bellowed as she thrashed around. Izuku quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde before leaping backwards.</p><p>The sludge villain recovered and was about to attack, but she was unable to when All Might appeared.<br/>
 <br/>
“Heh, I really am pathetic, aren’t I?” She muttered before letting out a powerful roar. “DETROIT SMAAAAASH!” She roared.<br/>
 <br/>
With a single punch, the heroine sent out a powerful gust of air, making the slime villain, splatter everywhere and even knock her unconscious.</p><p>Everyone was silent until the cheers of the crowd and muttering in awe from the pro heroes rang out.</p><p>Izuku sighed in relief as the threat was no longer present. But that sliver of relief was broken he and Katsumi were hauled onto their feet and separated. </p><p>Izuku stayed with the pros while Katsumi was being checked over by the paramedics.<br/>
 <br/>
“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Death arms said, scolding Izuku. Izuku scowled at that and looked to the side, seeing Katsumi was being praised for her so called ‘bravery’. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have gotten involved, leave it to the pros next time!” The pro finished. Then it snapped, all the anger Izuku was holding in over the day was let go.</p><p>“Leave it to the pros?! When you all were uses!” Izuku yelled. Everyone stopped and gawked at him, even the ash blonde who was staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>The arbor hero walked up to them, “now listen here young man. We are professionals. You had no right to-“. “No right?! How could you say that when you had every opportunity it catch the villain”.</p><p>It all began to escalate from here on. “Any of the heroes here could have saved her in any way. Mt.lady could have shrunk down and expanded inside the sludge”. </p><p>“Back draft could have spared one of his arms to dilute the villain. Hell even you Kamui woods. You could have made a net and fished Katsumi out”. </p><p>“All of you could have used you’re quirks to easily save her, but no, you all just sat on your asses and did nothing!” Izuku roared.</p><p>Everyone just stared at him in shock. Watching a kid complain how the heroes could have done better was jaw dropping. But the most shocking thing was that he was right.</p><p>Any of the heroes present could have done something during this situation, that made the crowed feel uneasy.</p><p>Izuku scoffed as he saw the defeated look in the heroes faces. The with our a word, he pushed passed them and the crowd, and began to walk home, his mood further soured by the events earlier. </p><p>“Leave it to them next time, huh?” He muttered. “You guys didn’t do anything, so why should I trust you all with that stuff?” He murmured.</p><p>But unbeknownst to Izuku and the others. The force of All might’s punch had woken something ancient up.</p><p>The ground began to tremble violently, making everyone stumble around as the very earth beneath them shook.</p><p>The street cracked, fissure and fractures quickly forming along the pavement. Then with an explosion of dirt and rock, the ground burst open.</p><p>Everyone panicked, civilians running around like startled cats as debris rained down from above. </p><p>All might (who was still in her buff form) punched in front of her. Effectively pushing debris and dust away from everyone.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, people began to scream and panic again. </p><p>What had cause and had climbed out of the massive while in the ground, was a humongous creature that no man has seen before.</p><p>It was around 40m tall, with a thick brown hide. It had had 2 large curved horns, and a smaller forward curved one on the tip of its snout. </p><p>There were very prominent folds along its skin, and its large clawed hands were oddly human like.</p><p>But what was weird, was that a portion of its underbelly had hard stone like protrusions, similarly patterned to that of a pinecone.</p><p>The giant beast roared, making the civilians scramble around like flies. The pros immediately took to directing everyone where to go while the others tried to fend of the brown creature.</p><p>Mt.lady tried to sneak up on the beast, but its tail swung around violently, knocking the blonde heroine onto the roof of a building and destroying a few other buildings in the process.</p><p>The beast roared before it swung its arms hard, crashing into the nearby buildings and sending chunks flying as if launched by a trebuchet.</p><p>People cried out as huge chunks of debris were sent flying. Some other buildings were hit, but the largest pieces began to rain down like Australian hail.</p><p>The falling debris crashed into the asphalt, cratering the road below it. Some crushed some civilians, some trapping others, while the rest fell far from anything.</p><p>But one was headed directly for a small girl, who was frozen in fear from all the commotion. Everyone overlooked the child in their panic, even the pro heroes.</p><p>But someone noticed.</p><p>Running again without a second thought, Izuku dashed to the child. He grabbed young girl attempting to run away. </p><p>But at the speed he would be running at with the extra weight, they wouldn’t be able to make it out in time.</p><p>Thinking quickly, the young greenette tossed the girl away, just as the flying debris was but a foot away.</p><p>The girl watched in horror as her savior was crushed beneath a giant rock, tears spilling from her eyes as the green haired boy was hit by the falling debris.</p><p>But what she didn’t see was the flash of bright light that consumed the greenette before the debris landed on him.</p><p>....Unknown.........</p><p>Izuku didn’t know what had happened. One moment he was saving a child, sacrificing himself by tossing the girl aside to take the impact of the falling debris. </p><p>But then a blinding light encompassed his vision, making him throw up his arms to cover his eyes on instinct.</p><p>He was expecting the pain of being hit by debris then the pain of it crushing his body, but he felt nothing.</p><p>He curiously lowered his arms, only to move them completely out of the way to see what was in front of him clearly.</p><p>Before him is what seemed to be an endless void of moving lights. It was almost as if he was moving through and aurora borealis.</p><p>Swirls and pillars of light of various colors moved around him, moving like a busy highway. But Izuku could help but wonder.</p><p>“W-where am I? D-did I die?!” Izuku thought, starting to panic. “Oh no is this the after life?! But if it is, it’s quite beautiful. But that means I died. Oh no, what would mom think”. </p><p>“Calm down. You’re not dead. If you were, then we’d be in a huge problem” a loud booming voice stated.</p><p>Izuku jumped in surprise, whipping his head side to side, searching for the source of the voice.</p><p>“Behind you” the voice said.</p><p>The young midoriya froze. He then proceeded to slowly turn around. Once he had fully turned around, he saw who the voice belonged to.</p><p>Standing behind him was a giant of a person. Well, he thought it was a person. They have round white eyes, 2 rounded antenna above its eyes, and a blue glowing Ω on its chest. </p><p>They were green, black, silver and grey, with red around its wrists and ankles. Had had a backwards curve to their head, with a pair of green antennas connected to a green head piece.</p><p>The tall green giant and Izuku both stared at each other for a while. The space they were in was deathly silent, only the quiet sound of the teens breathing could be heard.</p><p>But then the giant decided to break the silence. He raised his left hand before giving a small wave “uh? Hi?!” He said quizzically.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>To be continued........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” Izuku screamed.</p><p>The giant flinched in alarm, clearly surprised by the screaming child before him. But he recovered quickly, but he was more confused that alarmed now.</p><p>“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!”. Izuku continued to scream. The viridian giant crossed his and tapped his foot as the teen before him kept screaming.</p><p>Izuku continued to scream for a while. The giant sighed, “QUIET DOWN ALREADY” he screamed, causing the teen to quiet down, but he was hyperventilating.</p><p>The giant allowed the young midoriya to calm down, letting him take time to steady his breath.</p><p>After a while, Izuku finally calmed down. “Have you calmed down?” The giant asked. The greenette looked up and nodded at him.</p><p>“Good” the giant said, his arms still crossed as he nodded. Izuku just stared at him, wondering who exactly this giant was.</p><p>“W-who are you?” Izuku asked, looking up at the 15ft tall giant. The greenette narrowed his eyes as his mind tried to remember why they seem so familiar.</p><p>Then his eyes widened in realization, “y-you’re that green giant from 16 years ago!” He exclaimed.</p><p>The giant seemed to rub the back of his neck, “yeah. You could call me that”. He looked down at the young man, “I shall tell you about my history” he said.</p><p>“B-but what about that huge monster causing destruction!” Izuku reminded. “Don’t worry. This mind scape that we’re in, works differently from the outside world” the giant reassured.</p><p>The quirkless teen nodded. “Alright. You can call me Dekiru. I’m is what is know as an Ultraman. I come from the land of light. A planet in M78 nebula” he started.</p><p>Izuku was taken aback, “Wait! You’re from outer space?! You’re an alien?!” He screeched. The green ultra nodded.</p><p>“As you said. 16 years ago I arrived on this planet with 3 younger ultras to defeat a monster by the name of Zogu. We had chased it through space, with it knocking me into an asteroid”.</p><p>“So that’s why you came in late” the young Midoriya mused. Dekiru nodded “indeed. Well as I was recovering, Geed, Z and Orb held it off long enough for me to return”.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Zogu was getting even stronger. So as a last ditch effort, I used the energy they gave me and sacrificed myself to destroy Zogu”.</p><p>“And you were successful” izuku added. “Yes. But I didn’t expect to survive after” Dekiru said solemnly. The greenette looked confused.</p><p>“I survived, but was quickly dying”. Izuku looked at the ultra sadly. “My form had shrank, so I was aimlessly walking around while my life was draining away”.</p><p>“Just as I was about to fade away, I witnessed a green haired woman with a strong will plead for her child to be saved, even if she would perish in the end”.</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened. He remembered what his mother had told him long ago when he asked her what it was like when she was pregnant with him.</p><p>A few years ago.......</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy. What was it like when you gave birth to me?” A small izuku asked as he and his mother had dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko stared at her son for a moment before setting her chopsticks down with a sigh. She closed her eyes as she steeled herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I was very happy when I was pregnant with you. But something happened when I was giving birth”. The small hero fan leaned forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something was very wrong, and both you and me were very sick” the loving mother said. Izuku gasped, “what happened?!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well you were born early, and your body wasn’t strong enough to handle coming out. And the doctors said that I was to weak to give birth, so it was possible that either of us could have died”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko began to tear up, but she continued on. “Even before you were born, I wanted to give you all of my love. So if they had to save someone, i told them to save you”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But then I suddenly felt a wave of comfort. A moment later, you were born. Completely healthy with nothing wrong. The doctors said it was nothing short of a miracle, and I believe it”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at her only child, who had tears in his eyes. She started panicking, “Izuku?! What’s wrong?!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku sniffed and jumped off of his chair, dashing around the table and tackling his mother with a tight hug. “I’m sorry mommy” he sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hugged him back “No, no. Shh shh shh. It’s okay sweetie, it’s not your fault” she reassured. “But I almost killed you!!” He cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inko hugged him tighter, rubbing circles into his small back. “It’s okay. No matter what, Id still love you, regardless of what happened”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re my little hero Izuku”.</em>
</p><p>End of flashback.....</p><p>“I saw the love and conviction within this woman. The drive to save the life of her child while sacrificing her own”.</p><p>“So before I faded away, I used the last of my energy to heal the woman. It was successful, and resulted in your birth” Dekiru finished explaining.</p><p>Izuku stared up at his apparent savior. The teen curled up on himself as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. “What’s wrong young one?!” The ultra said concerned.</p><p>“I-it’s just. Sniff. Thank you”. Dekiru was surprised, “what for?” He asked. Izuku looked up at him, “not only have you saved my mom, but you gave me a chance at life. Thank you”.</p><p>The green ultra had a content look on his face. “You’re welcome, but now is not the time to get sentimental. We have an issue on our hands” Dekiru reminded.</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened when he remembered what was currently happening. “The monster!!!” He screamed.</p><p>“Yeah. That monster is a Gomora. An ancient but common type of monster” The ultra explained. “Currently those ‘pro heroes’ as you call them, are having some difficulty trying to defeat it” he added.</p><p>“B-but what about all might? She should have defeated it easily” Izuku said. “All might? You mean that blonde woman with the weird looking hair?” Dekiru questioned, pointing up with his index fingers to represent her iconic V shaped hair.</p><p>“Yeah?” The green teen said hesitantly. “Oh her. Yeah well she was swatted about a few thousand meters away. Funnily enough, she was actually the first one gone” the green ultra said bluntly.</p><p>Izuku gaped at that, “b-but she’s all might! If she can’t defeat it, then who can?!”. “We can. Or you can” Dekiru said.</p><p>.......</p><p>“What?!?” Izuku screamed, making Dekiru visibly flinch. “W-what do you mean me?!?” He asked.</p><p>Dekiru rubbed his head. “Well as you could tell, ultras like me fight monsters like this on a consistent basis, so we’re going to fight it”.</p><p>“I could tell from what you told me. But why am I going to fight?!” The teen argued. The green ultra bellowed a laugh.</p><p>“Well my physical form is gone so I can’t really fight it. But I’ve noticed something about you that’s different than the others” Dekiru mused.</p><p>Izuku was concerned “Different how?”. “Well since I used my energy to heal both you and your mother, my consciousness was tied to your body, hence why I’m here”.</p><p>“But it seems that you have access to some of the basic powers of an ultra. Like enhanced strength, minor flight, and energy beams” he listed off.</p><p>“Wait! I have powers?” Izuku questioned in disbelief. “Why yes. Haven’t you realized why you can jump higher and lift heavy things despite your stature. Even compared to others, your powers are less subtle”.</p><p>“So I have a quirk” the green teen asked excitedly. “Well no. Your powers are a result of you absorbing my energy, and as a result you produce ultra energy, giving you the powers of an ultra” Dekiru explained.</p><p>Izuku looked a little disappointed. “So I’m supposed to defeat that monster” he asked. “Goodness no. You would be reduced to a red stain” Dekiru said nonchalantly.</p><p>The greenette paled, “then what am I supposed to do then?!”. “Well there’s one way” the green giant murmured.</p><p>“What is it?” Izuku asked. “Well you have my energy, and you produce ultra energy. So you can use my power to transform”.</p><p>........</p><p>“Huh?! What do you mean transform?” Izuku questioned again. “Geez, so many questions. Well every planet with an atmosphere similar to earth, effects ultras differently”.</p><p>“But the main issue is that your planets atmosphere filters out the strong sun rays that us ultras require. Without them, our energy will be depleted and we’ll fall unconscious”.</p><p>Izuku looked surprised. Such powerful beings having such a huge flaw. It’s almost comical in a sense.</p><p>“But us ultras mitigate this issue by taking on a human form or having a human be our host, so when our energy runs out, we can revert to our human forms to recharge”.</p><p>Izuku nodded understanding. “So how long can you guys stay in your ultra form?” He asked. “Approximately 3 earth minutes. But due to our situation, it’s been extended into 7 earth minutes” Dekiru explained.</p><p>“Hmm. That’s seems like a short time, but you must have enough powers to deal with those monsters” izuku mused. “Correct. We ultras have many useful abilities in our arsenal, in addition to our hand to hand combat”.</p><p>“But now is not the time to dawdle. That gomora is wrecking havoc in the city right now, and we need to stop it” Dekiru reminded. “But how?”.</p><p>“With these”.</p><p>Suddenly light began to flash around them both. Then in an instant, 2 things appeared from the light. One attaches itself to izuku’s left forearm, while the other was in his right hand.</p><p>The light faded to reveal 2 devices. The one on his left arm was black and rectangular, with a large section open from the middle to the left of the device, leaving an empty space.</p><p>On the side closest to the arm was a grip handle plunger. The side closes to the hand had railing that connected to a grip where his hand easily fit into.</p><p>It had golden details with, minor silver accents, and 3 translucent gems.</p><p>In his right hand was a green device that currently has his fingers wrapped around the handle. The handle connected to a hexagonal shape with a notch at the top.</p><p>In the middle were 3 large translucent circle surrounded by silver decals. The rest of the device was covered in black and minor blue accents. And there was a button where his thumb was located.</p><p>Izuku looked at these devices in awe and confusion. He looked up at the giant, “what am I supposed to do with these?” He asked.</p><p>“These will help you transform into an ultra”. “But how?” Izuku questioned. “These devices shall channel the ultra energy you produce, and use it to fuel your transformation”.</p><p>“Unfortunately my energy is weak, so you can only use a tiny portion of it” Dekiru added. “So how will I transform if I can’t use your powers?”.</p><p>“By using these” Dekiru said. Suddenly 3 lights appeared in front of Izuku before fading away, revealing 3 key like objects.</p><p>“What are these. Keys?” Izuku asked looking at each. The first was blue and silver key with a symbol of blocky Z on it.</p><p>The second was red, black and silver with a symbol that was capsule shaped with sharp sinister shapes beside it.</p><p>The third and final one was like the second, but instead had a symbol of a ring and lacked the sinister shapes.</p><p>“These are ultra keys. They hold a portion of the energy of other ultras. These are the keys of Z, Geed and Orb. If we use these, we have enough energy to transform” The green ultra explained.</p><p>Izuku nodded. “Alright. But how do I transform?”. Dekiru nodded, “load the ultra keys into the locked knuckle, then scan it with the hero riser”.</p><p>Izuku looked down contemplating what was going on, before steeling himself, “Alright!” He said, grabbing all 3 keys by their blades.</p><p>“Ultraman! Rise! Up!”. He held up his left arm and proceeded to load the locked knuckle from left to right. “Z. Geed. Orb”.</p><p>After loading the knuckle, he pulled the grip at the end. The keys spun a quarter turn clockwise, facing the grip plunger.</p><p>He then held up the Hero riser, clicking the button activating it, with the 3 circles lighting up. He dragged the riser to the right over the keys, scanning each one.</p><p>The circles on the riser glowed blue on the left, red for the middle circle, and white on the right one. Izuku held the riser diagonally up to the left, then turning his arm vertically before punching forward.</p><p>“IKUZE!” Izuku yelled as he clicked the button.</p><p>
  <b>ULTRAMAN Z. ULTRAMAN GEED. ULTRAMAN ORB.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unlocked Potential.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ULTRAMAN DEKIRU. Sapphire Nebula</b>
</p><p>Izuku was surrounded by a flash of red, white, blue and green light. His actual body in regular time did the same before it was shot up into the sky.</p><p>Back with the heroes.......</p><p>The huge Kaiju began to destroy the city of Musutafu, destroying dozens of buildings. The heroes tried their best to stop it, but it was in vain.</p><p>Backdraft, death arms and Kamui woods were completely useless as they tried to hold gomora back. Mt. Lady didn’t fair any better.</p><p>She was half the size of the giant monster. The titanic blonde heroine attempted to push it back. Emphasis on ATTEMPTED.</p><p>Gomora barely moved and inch before it swatted the heroin like a bunch of grapes. More heroes were on their way, but the more heavy hitters were occupied at the time, so they’ll be having difficulty holding the beast back.</p><p>Suddenly a huge light appeared from the sky, blinding everyone and catching the attention of Gomora.</p><p>The light began to soar down towards the Gomora before it slammed into the ancient kaiju, knocking it onto its back.</p><p>The light then flew away from it, before landing in the middle of a large clearing. The light faded away to reveal a figure on one knee.</p><p>The figure stood up to full height, to reveal somewhat of a familiar face to everyone.</p><p>It was one of those giants, but different. They had a silver head and light blue eyes, but the head fin curved backwards splitting 2/3’s of the way, before the fin shortened and curved forward.</p><p>The head had 2 ditches on either side of the fin, with a teal strip between the ditches that were slightly raised. The face also had sharp markings at the end of each eye.</p><p>It had layered shoulder armor, arm fins, and shin armor. Majority of its body was covered in sharp, curved markings, mostly consisting of red, black, blue and silver.</p><p>The large Ω on his chest glowed brightly with an ethereal blue, while his eyes glowed a bright white. Both were very visible as the Sky reddened.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But there was no denying what everyone saw. This was one of those ’light titans’ that appeared years ago.</p><p>standing tall and strong as it stood in front of the huge horned beast. Said beast had gotten to it’s feet and roared at the giant.</p><p>The giant took a stance. Pulling his left arm back while thrusting his right palm forward. His feet mirroring his hands.</p><p>“<b>Shaaa</b>”</p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>“Th-this is Miyuki Hazamada with shocking news. A huge brown monster has appeared out of the ground. The nearest heroes including All might have engaged the beast. But to no avail”.</p><p>“The debuting heroine Mt.Lady was swatted away like she was nothing. Even All might stood no chance against this Goliath. What are we to do”.</p><p>Suddenly a blinding light flashed in the sky. “W-what is that?” The news reporter exclaimed as the light barrelled into the monster before settling a good ways away.</p><p>His eyes widened when the light began to fade away. “I-is that?”.</p><p>......</p><p>Everyone just gazed in awe as one of those ‘light Titans’ appeared just as a giant monster appeared. They were all so surprised that they didn’t see how convenient the situation was.</p><p>The ‘light Titan’ stood silent as both it and the brown monster stared each other down. Everyone else was silent as well.</p><p>Both citizens and heroes alike were frozen in shock and awe at the sight of the 2 giants. Even a deflated all might and Mt.lady who had both recovered were staring in awe.</p><p>Then the brown beast roared as it charged at the ‘light Titan’. Its stomps shaking the ground and knocking everyone out of their trance.</p><p>The heroes began to guide the citizens and paramedics away from the coming danger, but like the community they are, everyone tried to get a closer look.</p><p>But as the beast was about to trample everyone, the ‘light Titan’ dashed forward, leaping over everyone and giving the brown beast a single leg drop kick to its chest, pushing it back.</p><p>The giant landed in a forward roll, quickly getting up and spinning around in a hook kick, right to its face. The beast reeled back before swinging its claws around.</p><p>The giant dogged by flipping backwards before dashing back and ramming it shoulder first, sending them both to the ground.</p><p>They landed with a thundering boom, shaking the earth. The giant recovered easily and began to bludgeon the beast with punches and chops.</p><p>The beast roared in pain before it head butted the giant. The green Titan of light reeled back in pain, stumbling away allowing the beast to recover.</p><p>The beast roared and charged at the giant again, but this time the giant was knocked onto its back, sending debris flying and nearly squishing nearby civilians.</p><p>The brown beast roared before it trudged forward to finish off the giant. Everyone could only watch in angst as the beast walked towards its downed opponent.</p><p>Unfortunately the giant wasn’t fairing so well.</p><p>........</p><p>“Ow~that hurt” Izuku whined as his head throbbed and back ached from Gomora’s attacks. “Well that’s what happens when you protect others” Dekiru mused.</p><p>“Well no time to waste. Gomora is coming now!” The green ultra reminded. Izuku’s eyes widened in panic as he scrambled to his feet to see Gomora closing in.</p><p>“Well what can I do?! I can’t just smack it to death” He exclaimed. Dekiru sighed “Ultras can use energy based attack. Here use one of these attacks” he explained before the greenette’s mind was filled with knowledge.</p><p>Izuku crossed his arms down in an X, his ultra form doing the same. Energy condensed into the fins on his forearms before rotating his arms up vertically in front of his chest.</p><p>“SUPREME GIGA RIPPER!” He yelled as he crossed then swung his arms outwards. A blade of pulsing blue energy shot out from his arms.</p><p>It crashed into Gomora’s chest, halting its assault and sending sparks of energy shooting out. The ancient kaiju cried out before charging again.</p><p>It swung its arms attempting to clothesline him. Izuku quickly ducked and rolled under the offending limb. Izuku held his left hand up, a ring of blue energy formed from his palm, with 2 curved blades of red energy spinning around the ring of energy.</p><p>“WRECKING SPINNER!”. Izuku spun counter clockwise and threw the ring into Gomora’s back, making more sparks shoot out.</p><p>The kaiju cried out in pain. It turned to face him, it’s eyes full of rage. Izuku sweat dropped at the serious look in the kaiju’s eyes.</p><p>Suddenly its mouth began to glow with an orange hue. “Oh no” Dekiru muttered. “W-what’s wrong?!” Izuku panicked. “Watch out. That’s its fire breath, you need to dodge” he warned.</p><p>Izuku was about to follow his companions words, but he looked back and saw civilians behind him. He was at an impasse, if he moved he could still fight. But if he did then those civilians would be in danger, this was difficult for him.</p><p>“Dekiru. There are innocent lives behind us. What do we do?!” He questioned, clearly distressed. “Don’t worry. Just stay calm”.</p><p>Izuku took steady breaths. “Alright. I know what we can do” the green ultra said. “What is it?” The greenette asked.</p><p>“It is an Ultra’s most useful attack. But it uses a significant amount of energy, so it’s used mostly as way to finish the battle or to destroy things” he explained.</p><p>Izuku considered that for a moment until he remembered lives were at stake. He hardened his eyes in determination. “Alright!” He shouted.</p><p>Izuku held his arms at his side, the Ω on his chest glowing brightly before energy surged from his chest and travelled down his arms to his forearms.</p><p>He raised his arms up, energy pulsing violently before putting his left hand under his right elbow into an L formation.</p><p>“<strong>Zillion Calibre Burst</strong>!”.</p><p>Green and blue energy shot out from the side of his arm just as a beam of fire erupted from Gomora’s mouth.</p><p>Both beams met in the middle. A clash of energy pushing against one another. Gomora’s flames burned bright, but Izuku’s will was much stronger.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh” Izuku screamed as he pushed more energy into his attack. Him beam pulsed brightly as it overpowered the ancient kaiju’s.</p><p>The beam shot through Gomora’s. Breaking the beam of flames and blasting into the huge kaiju’s chest.</p><p>The ancient kaiju roared one last time before it was engulfed in an explosion of smoke and energy, destroying it completely.</p><p>Izuku lowered his arms and stood up. The dust from the explosion of Gomora dissipated, revealing no damage to the surroundings from the explosion.</p><p>The greenette huffed tiredly. This is the second most time he had to physically exert himself as hard as this. And you don’t want to know the first.</p><p>But he noticed a sound wringing through the air. He turned around and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw that many civilians were actually cheering.</p><p>Seeing people cheer for him felt good. But he didn’t know what to do now. “Don’t worry. I know how to fix this” Dekiru said interrupting the teens inner conflict.</p><p>.....</p><p>Everyone watched the ‘light Titan’ turn around and look towards them. It stood there staring at them before fully facing them.</p><p>It put its left hand at its hip as it lifted its right in a thumbs up over its chest. They all saw the pro heroes about to approach it when the giant suddenly put its arms down and look up at the sky.</p><p>It raised its arms up before bending down then jumping up. It shot off the ground into the sky like a jet, quickly getting smaller before completely disappearing.</p><p>To say everyone was confused was an understatement. The giant just popped up out of nowhere. Killed a giant monster. Then just flew off into the sky.</p><p>This was a weird day.</p><p>........</p><p>“Where are we going?!?!!” Izuku screamed as they had just left earth’s atmosphere and were now flying through space.</p><p>“We’re going to the land of light” Dekiru said bluntly. “Why?!” The teen screeched. “Well you want to be a hero right? Well We’re going to my home world so you can get some proper training” the ultra explained.</p><p>“B-but my school. My mom. What am I supposed to do about those?” The greenette exclaimed. “Don’t worry about them. That school of yours was terrible, and your mother is fine”.</p><p>“We can still go back and visit her before you go off to that hero school you wanted to attend” Dekiru said. Izuku quieted down.</p><p>Considering that Dekiru was the only way he could go between planets he couldn’t really complain. And it’s not like he’s doing something against his will.</p><p>The green ultra is literally giving Izuku training to be ready for U.A. so there isn’t much that he could complain about.</p><p>“You promise we can visit her?” Izuku asked. “Of course. Family is important, but you have much to learn and a lot to catch up on” Dekiru said as they passed by asteroid belt.</p><p>M78 Nebula-The Land of Light.....</p><p>The land of light was busy. The new generation has just returned from a joint mission.</p><p>The new generation consists of Ultraman Ginga. Ultraman Victory. Ultraman X. Ultraman Orb. Ultraman Geed. Ultramen Rosso and Blue. The Tri-Squad of Taiga, Titus and Fumā. And lastly the newest member Ultraman Z.</p><p>The mission was about scouting for a strong source of darkness. Their search was pretty much fruitless, except for a stone tablet with the symbol Φ.</p><p>Currently Ultraman Hikari was analyzing it for any clue about the darkness.</p><p>As the New generation we’re talking to the Ultra brothers and the Space garrison commanders, Father of ultra felt a powerful presence.</p><p>“Is something wrong commander?” Zoffy asked, gaining the attention of the other ultras that are present. He nodded, “yes. I feel familiar presence approaching”.</p><p>“What do you mean grandpa?” Taiga asked. “This presence is one I have not felt for a long time. But I wonder who’s it is” he pondered.</p><p>But his question was answered when something fell from the sky and landed onto the ground, causing dust to be thrown up into the air.</p><p>Every nearby ultra got into a stance while the new generation and the space garrison quickly arrived at the scene.</p><p>They stood ready to attack what ever had landed on their home, some even ready to fire their beams at it.</p><p>But they weren’t expecting this.</p><p>The dust dissipated to reveal a very tall ultra with green, black, blue and red markings all over its body. Along side some armor and arm fins.</p><p>But the most eye catching on its body was the big glowing blue Ω on its chest.</p><p>A very familiar shaped color timer.</p><p>Everyone was in shock. How could this be. The very ultra before them is supposedly dead? So how is he standing here?</p><p>“Sensei? Is that you?” The Father of Ultra asked. The taller ultra put his hands on his hips before bellowing out a laugh.</p><p>“Hahahaha. Quite perceptive my former student” Dekiru said, very much confirming his identity. Now everyone was in awe.</p><p>One of, if not the most famous ultra from the land of light is alive before their very eyes.</p><p>In an instant, ultraman Dekiru was being crowded by everyone. Questions flying about at an incomprehensible rate.</p><p>He held up his hands, “calm down. I can’t understand you all if you all talk at the same time” he said. The effect was immediate, with everyone instantly quieting down.</p><p>“Well that was easy” Izuku commented one their head. Dekiru figuratively rolled his eyes at his hosts words.</p><p>The Father of Ultra stepped forward. “It really is you Sensei” he said in awe. “But how are you here. We heard that you died? And what is with that form” He questioned confused.</p><p>“Well that is why I’m here Ken. I need to talk with you all” Dekiru said sternly. The Father of Ultra, or simply Ken nodded as he led his former teacher to the space garrison main base of operations.</p><p>..........</p><p>Dekiru was watching over the city with his arms crossed, taking in every little detail he could see. The new generation and the ultra brothers walked up behind him.</p><p>The green ultra looked back to acknowledge their presence before looking back towards the city.</p><p>“Your probably wondering how I’m alive right now” he said. “Indeed. Z, Geed and Orb confirmed your unfortunate demise. We’re they wrong in their assumption?” Ultraman Taro asked.</p><p>The green ultra shook his head. “No. I did perish in that battle”. Everyone was taken aback, “but how are you here? You clearly survived” Taiga exclaimed.</p><p>He turned a quarter to face them. “Yes and now. And before you ask, I shall explain” he said, everyone waiting for his explanation.</p><p>“You see I was heavily wounded after I performed my emerald solar burst. I was drained of energy and my form was incomplete”.</p><p>“My body was steadily loosing power. I stumbled around until I came upon a building. A hospital if I’m correct”.</p><p>“A human woman was in pain as her son was being born. But what drew me to her was her conviction to have her son survive. Even at the cost of her life”.</p><p>“That dedication drove me to use the remainder of my power to heal both the woman and her child. I learned of the child’s name before I faded away” Dekiru said, finishing his explanation.</p><p>“But if you faded away. How are you here before us?” Orb asked. The green ultra nodded at that, “well you see. The child whom I saved, actually absorbed enough of my energy to act as a host. So my spirit went into his body”.</p><p>“But because I was severely weakened, I was in a dormant state within his body. A couple years later, the release of strong emotions gave me enough energy to reawaken me” Dekiru finished.</p><p>Zoffy rubber his chin. “Hmm that seems very plausible. But that doesn’t explain this new form of yours” he said.</p><p>The green ultra nodded. “Well, I still had some left over energy from Geed, Z and Orb. So I used their energy as a catalyst for a new form”.</p><p>“I see it now. You do have aspects from all 3 of them” father of ultra said. “So. Are you planning on accompanying us on missions again?” Ginga asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately no. There’s another reason for me returning” Dekiru stated. “What is it? Is there some sort of powerful evil coming!” Taiga exclaimed.</p><p>The green ultra shook his head, “no. Nothing like that. But I do need all of your help”. “What is it Sensei?” Father of ultra asked.</p><p>“Well remember how a child became my host?” Dekiru said. Everyone nodded, “well it seems I’m permanently bonded with him, meaning we can’t separate ourselves”.</p><p>“Well that’s no good. I’ll inform Hikari to find a way to separate you two” Taro said. “No need. That’s now what I need help with” the green ultra corrected.</p><p>Everyone looked confused. “But then what do you need help with?” Ultraman Blu asked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Well the earth that my host is from has human that experienced an evolution that gives them extraordinary powers and features. But unfortunately my host lacks them”.</p><p>“But their earth is filled with villains, so they employ heroes to keep peace. Similar to us. And my host desires to go to one of the school” Dekiru explained.</p><p>“Hmm. This is quite interesting, a school meant for heroes” Taro mused. “Wow, I think we would fit right in. Yeah?” Fumā said, resting his arm on taiga’s shoulder.</p><p>“Indeed, but those heroes are still no match against the kaiju we face regularly, so I need to be there in case any show up”.</p><p>“But what do you need our help for?” Ultraman Rosso asked. “Well from what I understand, they need to attend the hero school to gain a license to use their power to save others” the green ultra said.</p><p>The more human ultras nodded their head in understanding, considering they knew the most about hero society.</p><p>“But why would they require licenses to use their powers?” Taiga questioned. “Well think of it like this. You have to attend the space garrison academy so you can protect and defend without causing excessive damage”.</p><p>“It is pretty much the same. They need to be prepared or else they might endanger lives. Some of the unfortunate ones resort to villainy because of their powers. But in the end, it all comes down to using power responsibly” Dekiru explained.</p><p>“Hmm. That makes sense. But where do we come in?” Taro asked. The taller ultra rubbed the back of his head. “to be honest. When I told you I needed your help. I’m actually asking you all to help my host”.</p><p>“Why would they need help?” Ultraman Geed asked. “Well to be honest. He is determined, but he isn’t that confident. And to top it all off, he’s pretty weak. So I need your help in building his body and personality”.</p><p>“That’s why were here?!” Izuku screeched in his head, making him wince. “Can you do that for me” Dekiru asked. “Of course Sensei. You have taught us many things and saved us on many occasions. It would be our privilege to train your host” Ultraman Leo said.</p><p>“Alright. I’m going to switch with my host so he can introduce himself. He is going to be a handful. You will see what I mean” Dekiru said before his head lowered.</p><p>A moment later his head raised and his proud and powerful aura was replaced with a smaller and meek one.</p><p>“H-hello everyone. My name is Izuku Midoriya” Dekiru’s host greeted, bowing at a 90° angle. Immediately everyone realized what the green ultras host needed help with.</p><p>But they’d rather not overwhelm the young man.</p><p>“Greeting young Izuku. I am the Father of Ultra, lead commander of the space garrison”.</p><p>“Hello young one. I am the Mother of Ultra, leader of our planets silver cross Corp”.</p><p>“Greetings I am ultraman Zoffy, second in command of the space garrison and leader of the ultra brother”.</p><p>“Hello. I am ultraman Taro, these are my brothers Ultraman, Jack, Ace, Ultra7, Leo and Astra”.</p><p>“What’s up. I’m Ultraman taiga, and these are my friends Fumā and Titus. We’re Tri-squad”.</p><p>“Hello there. I’m Ultraman Ginga. I’m apart of the new generation along side Victory, X, Orb, Geed, Rosso, Blu, and our newest member, Ultraman Z”.</p><p>“And I’m Ultraman Zero” the son of Ultra7 introduced. Izuku nodded as he focused on memorizing their names and appearances.</p><p>“So. You’re Ultraman Dekiru’s host Huh?” Zero said, crossing arms and getting up close to Izuku, who backed away slightly from the sharp eyed ultra.</p><p>“Y-yeah” Izuku stuttered. “Tch. We gotta work on your confidence, but once we do, you’re gonna be a great hero” zero said, patting the taller ultra on the shoulder.</p><p>Izuku’s mood brightened, “y-you really think I can be a hero?!” He asked excitedly towards the shorter ultra. “Y-yeah” Zero murmured, taken aback by the childish aura coming from such a powerful ultra.</p><p>He quickly recomposed himself. “Alright. Let’s go to the training ground and begin training. You’ll be skilled in no time” Zero said as the new generation and the ultra brothers followed him.</p><p>Izuku beamed and smiled brightly, “alright !” He cheered as he follows them.</p><p>The father and mother of ultra watched as Dekiru’s host trailed after the others excitedly.</p><p>“Hmph. It seems that the universe will have another great hero” the large horned ultra mused.</p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you hadn’t noticed. I like to post for each hit milestone I reach</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p><strong>2 years later</strong>........</p><p>“Shaaaaa!” Izuku yelled as he jumped into the air, thrusting his palm forward, landed shortly after before spinning into a hook kick. Both hits landing and knocking Ultraman Rosso and Blu onto their butts.</p><p>They both groaned out in pain, rolling onto their stomachs. The young man in his ultra form stood proudly above them with his hands on his hips.</p><p>He was about to help them up, when his instincts blared. He spun on his heel, falling backwards and delivering a upside down front kick, nailing Ultraman Geed right in the face, stunning him and making him stumble back.</p><p>Izuku spun into a crouch, before dashing at Geed. He leaned to the side, bashing into the Ultra with a shoulder check, sending him crashing into the nearby wall.</p><p>The 2 brothers of Rosso and Blu winced as the wall cracked under the force of Geed slamming into it. But Izuku wasn’t done.</p><p>He felt his instincts blare again. He quickly back flipped away, just as Ultraman Ginga, Victory and X jumped down to ambush him.</p><p>They all quickly turned to him, but was met with 2 feet flying towards them. The green ultra dropkicked Ginga right in the chest, making him crash right into Victory and X, making all 3 of them fall down.</p><p>Izuku quickly recovered, getting to his feet with ease. And just like the previous 2 times, his instincts blared. A wrecking spinner formed in his hand before he threw it behind himself.</p><p>The spinning ring of energy cut through the incoming beams curtesy of Ultraman Z, Orb and Zero. They jolted in shock as their beams were dispelled.</p><p>Izuku turned around, instantly kneeling low as he pointed both his index and middle fingers towards his forehead. “CRESCENT MASER RIPPER!” he announced.</p><p>A beam of green energy with a spiral of crackling energy surrounding it pushing a blade of energy shot from his forehead. He turned his head, directing the beam.</p><p>The head beam hit all 3 of them, causing the parts hit with his beam to explode, sending all 3 onto their backs.</p><p>Izuku smirked as he dispatch another set of ultras in one go. But he was far from over.</p><p>His color timer flowed brightly as energy coursed down his arms into his fore arms. Just as his arms finished charging, the Tri-squad descended down from the sky.</p><p>“This ends now!” Taiga yelled. Izuku grinned, “I couldn’t agree more”. The green ultra spun around, his eyes glowing and his arms crackling with energy.</p><p>The Trio of Ultras realized their mistake. Izuku cocked his arms back, “<b>NEBULA HIGHWAY</b>!” He yelled before thrusting his fists forward. 2 streams of green and blue energy shot from his arms.</p><p>The energy enveloped the trio, causing them to fall to the ground not long after. Then crashed to the ground harshly, cracking the ground.</p><p>The host of Dekiru looked around to see the new generation on the ground writhing in pain. He lowered his arms as he was satisfied with his work.</p><p>“Well done young Izuku” Taro praised as he walked with the other Ultra brothers. They looked around, seeing how everyone was knocked down. Especially the Sons of Ultra7 and Taro.</p><p>“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you all though” Izuku said with confidence. Over the 2 years he has been training, his personality has shifted from meek to confident, a whole 180 on his character.</p><p>“Argh. Are you sure? Not even I could take on this many ultras” Zero groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. The green ultra rubbed the back of his head, “c’mon. I wasn’t that good” he said.</p><p>“Not that good? It took me years in the academy to get even close to beating one of my seniors. It only took you 2” Taiga said as he helped his squad stand.</p><p>“Indeed. Your growth was much more faster than others. Even those who studied over Dekiru never learned that quickly” Ultraman Leo said.</p><p>“That’s true. You learned a lot at such a quick pace, that it’s scary“ Dekiru told him. Izuku rolled his eyes, “well it was fast because I have you all to thank for training me”.</p><p>“It was no problem. But to think, 2 years ago you dropped like a stone at the first punch. And now you can swat us away like nothing. If that’s not major development, I don’t know what is” Orb praised.</p><p>“Heh heh. Yeah” Izuku muttered bashfully. Dekiru laughed in his head. “So do you think I’m ready to got back to my earth?” He asked.</p><p>“You are very much prepared for the future. But first we have something to give you” Taro said as he moved to the side, revealing ultraman Hikari, the land of light’s resident scientist.</p><p>“Oh Hikari! Nice to see you again” Izuku greeted. “Likewise Izuku. Well I’ve spent the past 2 years creating things for you and Dekiru” he said.</p><p>The blue ultra held out his arms, an open silver case with a red inside appeared in his hands. “I studied the keys that you use to transform to make these”.</p><p>Izuku looked at the case, which held many Ultra keys. He could tell from the shapes and symbols which key belongs to who.</p><p>“Each of us has given a portion of our for you to use in your quest to become a hero young Izuku” The father of ultra said as he arrived with the mother of ultra.</p><p>Izuku nodded, “thank you all for training me and trusting me with your powers”. The father of ultra shook his head, “no thank you young Izuku. You’ve kept my Sensei alive and chose to continue his legacy, I am nothing but grateful”.</p><p>“You have proven yourself to be a great ultra and an even greater hero Izuku” The mother of ultra said, reassuringly putting her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you very much” Izuku said, very grateful for his time here. “Well as you get your pleasantries over. Let me show you the keys you have” Hikari interjected.</p><p>Izuku nodded.</p><p>After an extensive explanation, his now knows which keys are who’s. He now has possession of the ultra keys of.</p><p>The original 3 of Orb, Z and Geed. But now he has Father of Ultra’s, Leo’s, the Ultra brother’s, the new generation’s.</p><p>He even has a few from other ultra’s such as Tiga, Mebius, Ribut, Cosmos, Agul, and evening Hikari himself.</p><p>Izuku pointed his palm out, the keys glowed before floating and entering his color timer. In his personal space, he gazed in awe as the keys floated around him.</p><p>They glowed once again before spinning around then collecting at his right hip. They stopped glowing to reveal a sort of hip mounted rack, that contained 12 pouches to hold the keys. 3 slots wide and 4 slots tall.</p><p>Izuku grinned at the simple form of storage.</p><p>But just as he though it was over, Hikari surprised him with another thing. The silver case glowed before it was replaced with a dark metallic case with a purple inside.</p><p>It was also filled with keys, but they were very different. “You’re probably wondering what these are. Well these are kaiju keys”.</p><p>“I found that the keys are compatible with Kaiju essence, so I asked the others to collect any Kaiju essence they could procure. If you use these you can gain Kaiju weapons and even turn into them”.</p><p>Izuku looked at the scientist quizzically, wondering why he would be given these. He was about to ask when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He turned around to see that it was Ginga’s, “Don’t worry. Not all kaiju’s are bad. It’s just their instinct or someone controlling them. In reality Kaiju are really our friends, so there isn’t a problem with us using their power” he said reassuringly.</p><p>Izuku pondered that before nodding. Like before he pointed his palm towards the case. And like the ultra keys they entered his color timer and into his personal space.</p><p>But this time, they formed a similar hip mounted rack, but it was located on his left side.</p><p>“With the power of your fellow ultras and the power of the kaiju at your side to aid you in your endeavour. your journey will be filled with hardships, but you will surely become the hero you strive to be” the father of ultra said.</p><p>Izuku was touched, he would have been crying oceans by now. But thankfully ultras don’t have tear ducts, so he was fine.</p><p>He bowed “Let me say this again. I am grateful you all took the time to train me so I could achieve my dream. You all are the reason I progress as fast as I did. I am in your debt”.</p><p>“Aw c’mon. Don’t get chummy on us, if I was in my human form, I would probably be crying” Rosso said, his younger brother chuckling and shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s no big deal. And to be honest, I like your company, you really lighten the serious mood we have here” Zero admitted, surprising most of the group.</p><p>Geed, Ginga and Victory chuckled, “and I though Izuku was the emotional one” Geed teased. Zero looked away embarrassed, making everyone laugh at his expense.</p><p>“Ah. But we will miss you Izuku” Ginga said, the others agreeing with him. Izuku nodded, “if anything you guys can visit my earth if you’re nearby” he reminded.</p><p>They pondered that, “hmm. Why haven’t we though of that” Victory said, the others shrugging.</p><p>“Well I better get going. I need to catch up on a couple things” Izuku said. “Well good luck. And remember, you’re already a hero to us” Geed said.</p><p>The host of the green ultra nodded as he walked out of the training arena. The other ultras watched as he looked up before jumping into the air with his arms raised.</p><p>He soared through the sky before disappearing into space, leaving to return to his home.</p><p>Father of ultra looked into space. “Good luck young Izuku. As well as you Sensei” he thought.</p><p>........</p><p>“You excited to go back home?” Dekiru asked as he took control this time. “Of course. I can’t wait to go to U.A., and I can’t wait to see my mom again”.</p><p>.......</p><p>...........</p><p>................</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>MY MOM</strong>!” The greenette screamed, making the green ultra wince.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” the ultra asked. “I was so caught up with training that I forgot to visit her from time to time” Izuku said, panicking.</p><p>The green ultra chuckled at his host’s plight “It probably won’t be that bad”. “But what if she thinks I ran away! that I’m dead!? But what if she forgot about me, well considering she loves me she wouldn’t easily forge-“.</p><p>Dekiru sighed as his host descended into a muttering rant, one which he though the young man gotten over a long time ago.</p><p>He shook his head as he focused on flying towards Izuku’s earth.</p><p>This was going to be a kaiju sized mouthful.</p><p>Earth 42015........</p><p>It has been 2 years since Izuku Midoriya had gone missing. Many things have changed since he disappeared.</p><p>When his mother found out her son was missing, she grieved. She searched endlessly for her only child, even pleading to pro heroes to try to find her son.</p><p>But no one really cared about a quirkless kid.</p><p>As the days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And months turned into a year, everyone else forgot about him, seeing Izuku as nothing more than a waste of time.</p><p>But not his mother. She spent endless nights crying, wishing for her son to return. Her fellow nurses even commented that she looked drained, dead like a walking corpse.</p><p>And her health didn’t fare better. She wasn’t eating as much. Inko was known to stress eat, but she just didn’t have the appetite. Within weeks she grew thin, getting back to her old skinny self.</p><p>She was skinny, but pale. Her mind taking a toll on her complexion. She really looked sad.</p><p>Another person that took Izuku’s disappearance hard was his childhood friend/crush turned bully Katsumi bakugou.</p><p>At first she was in denial. He wouldn’t have taken her advice seriously. Right? But the possibility was still there. The very thought tormented her mind.</p><p>Was she responsible for his disappearance? For pushing him to far? For causing auntie Inko so much pain?</p><p>Who knew? But his disappearance also took a tole on her. She started being less brash and aggressive. She was still the hot headed tomboy everyone knew, but she felt more laid back and calm.</p><p>Which felt odd.</p><p>She had even asked her parents to sign her up with a counsellor and therapist. To say they were shocked was an understatement.</p><p>They were very worried for her, especially her mother whom she was an exact duplicate of. Right down to the looks and fiery personality.</p><p>But for Katsumi, the proud young woman that she is. For her to ask her parents for emotional and mental health sessions worried them to high heavens.</p><p>They questioned her, but all she said was she wasn’t feeling the best. In the end they gave into her wishes and signed her up for therapist session.</p><p>Her tone got better. By no means was she ideal for a heroes persona, but she got better. She swore less and was more careful about what she said.</p><p>Katsumi was slowly becoming happy. Finding it in herself to forgive herself for all she’s done to Izuku.</p><p>To be honest. She has had a crush on him for the longest time. They’ve been childhood friends ever since the boy was born. The bakugous and Inko have been bringing them for play dates since the beginning.</p><p>From being held in their mothers arms, to crawling around each other, they’ve been closer than most. Heck they’ve even shared baths, which makes the ash blond blush at the memory.</p><p>Things were looking better for her. She was finally being happy since Izuku disappeared. She even had the courage to visit Inko’s apartment since it happened.</p><p>It went well when the bakugous first visited. They had some small talk, catching up on what was happening, and Mitsuki worrying over her older friend.</p><p>They continued to visit and check up on Inko, which made the kind lady happier. Their hearts were healing from the damage of Izuku’s disappearance.</p><p>But it was only a matter of time until it happened. And it came sooner than they expected. When she revealed the truth.</p><p>It was the day Katsumi visited Inko by herself. The greenette welcome the young woman into her home with open arms.</p><p>They talked for a while over tea. Katsumi felt safe and comfortable around her aunt. They both smiled as they reminisced about the quirkless boy.</p><p>But it went downhill quickly.</p><p>“Auntie. I have something to confess” Katsumi said putting her cup of tea down. Inko looked at her quizzically, her motherly instincts flaring at the sight of the ash blonde’s expression.</p><p>“What is it Katsumi?” She questioned with concern. The young woman gulped as she steeled herself. “It’s about Izuku auntie”.</p><p>“I know you miss him too. But I’m getting use to him being gon-“. “It’s not about that” Katsumi interrupted. Inko’s brows quirked you.</p><p>“Then what is it about?”. Katsumi sweat dropped, “auntie. I’m sorry” she started. “Sorry about what?” Inko asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Izuku. We haven’t been on the best of terms over the years”. The green haired mother furrowed her brows, “what do you mean” she questioned in a harsh tone.</p><p>Katsumi winced at that, “I-I’ve been bullying him since he has been diagnosed quirkless. He wanted to be a hero, but he would only get himself hurt if he became one”.</p><p>“I’ve spent all these years hurting him, trying to force him to give up. To give up on being a hero. But he never did. He was to strong for that” The ash blonde stood up and bowed down.</p><p>“But he’s gone. He gone because of me. He didn’t deserve this. I’m sorry auntie!” She cried, tears forming in her lashes.</p><p>Inko just stared at her, eyes wide in anger before they softened, “I know”. Katsumi whipped her head up to stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p>Her mouth hung open in surprise, “h-how?!” She stuttered. Inko sighed as she gazed at her with a sad expression, “he’s been trying to hide it. But as a mother I can tell”.</p><p>“He tries to hide it, but I can see them. The bruises, the scrapes. He even tried to secretly clean the blood stains on his clothes”.</p><p>“He didn’t want to worry me. But it’s my job as his mother to worry for him. If anyone’s at fault it’s me” she said sadly.</p><p>“No! It’s not your fault auntie!” Katsumi argued. Inko shook her head, “no, it is my fault. I was supposed to help Izuku, to protect him. But I failed him. I failed him as his mother”.</p><p>“I wasn’t there when he needed me most. I wasn’t there to help him at his worst. I wasn’t there to stop his pain” Inko sobbed, tear spilling from her eyes.</p><p>A dark feeling settled in the pit of Katsumi’s belly. The nicest woman she knew was in pain because of her, all because she was such a huge bitch to Izuku.</p><p>“A-auntie” Katsumi said, earning the grieving mothers attention. The ash blonde gulped before steeling herself.</p><p>“O-on the day Izuku disappeared…” She began, her voice failing her. “He mentioned how he wanted to get into the UA Hero Course… and I was so damn stupid”.</p><p>“I got mad at him for trying to get in. For mindlessly throwing his life away. and without thinking” Katsumi sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked down.</p><p>“I told him that if he wanted a quirk, he should jump off a building and pray he’d be reborn with a quirk” she finally admitted.<br/> <br/>The world went quiet as soon as Inko heard those words, her irises shrunken in horror and disbelief. “......<b>What</b>?”<br/> <br/>“I’m so sorry!” Katsumi yelled as her tears freely flowed down her face. “I know what I did was wrong, and I never should’ve said it! I just-!”<br/> <br/>“<b>Get out</b>…” Inko deeply growled.<br/> <br/>“Wha?” Katsumi said in confusion.<br/> <br/>“<b>GET OUT</b>!” Inko yelled out as she began to toss any small items she could get her hands on. Even using her quirk to gain more ammo for her onslaught.</p><p>Katsumi shrieked in pain, raising her hands towards her head to prevent as much damage as she could. “Auntie please!” The ash blonde pleaded.</p><p>“<b>NO! GET OUT NOW! IT’S YOUR FAULT HE’S GONE!</b>” Inko roared as she pelted the young woman with random items.<br/> <br/>Left with no other option, she quickly ran out the apartment door, small objects continuing to hit her back as she did so before she got out.</p><p>But Katsumi tripped as she fell passed the door frame, scrapping her hands and knees.</p><p>She looked back to see Inko. Her eyes filled with rage and her chest heaving heavily.</p><p>“<strong>AND DON’T COME BACK!</strong>” Greenette woman screamed out before she slammed the door hard enough to to throw it off its hinges.</p><p>Katsumi’s whole being filled with sadness and dread. After a few moments that the sounds of crying were heard from the other side.</p><p>The sounds of a grieving mother were on full force. Katsumi now completely realized just how awful her actions were as tears now freely flowed down her face before she walked away.</p><p>After their talk. Inko had cut ties with the bakugous completely. Breaking off the long time friendship the 2 families had.</p><p>When Katsumi had to explain what he happened, her parents were greatly disappointed, further straining the bonds the family had.</p><p>A month after......</p><p>Katsumi laid on her bed. She was blankly staring up at the ceiling with dried tear streaks on her cheeks.</p><p>Almost every night after the talk with Inko, Katsumi has been having nightmares about what she told Izuku all those months ago.</p><p>She closed her eyes as she tried to remember her dream.</p><p>
  <em>Katsumi threw the door that lead to her schools roof top. In front of her, standing on the ledge behind the railing was Izuku, facing away from the ash blonde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katsumi tried to plead to him, to stop him. But nothing came out, there was no sound, she could speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katsumi ran, reaching her arm out. But it felt like she was running forever. No matter how fast or hard she ran, she could never get close to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She watched as he turn around to face her, making it so that his back was towards the fall. He held onto the railing as he looked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His face had tear marks. But they weren’t from pain or sadness. They almost looked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gave a wide close eyed smile before letting go and raising his arms at his sides. Only then would Katsumi be able to run to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she would always be late. She would always watch Izuku fall backwards. She would always reach out to him and miss him by an inch.</em>
</p><p>Then right as he hits the ground, she would wake up.</p><p>But sometimes the nightmare would carry one. Sometimes she would watch him hit the ground and break apart like legos in a gory mess.</p><p>Sometimes pro heroes and civilians would crowd around him before leaving to do what ever.</p><p>Some of the worst is when people wouldn’t even acknowledge him. Stepping around and on his corpse, talking about going to arcades and karaokes.</p><p>All while she watched. All while she was helpless to do anything.</p><p>But the most horrifying one she had experienced so far, is the one she had been woken up from.</p><p>There she stood. Looking at his bloody corpse. She cried, putting her hands over her mouth while slowly backing up away.</p><p>But when she tripped and fell on her ass, the eyes of Izuku’s corpse would move to face her.</p><p>She would scream in horror as the fresh corpse before her would somehow begin to move, as if it was a marionette on string.</p><p>She was frozen in place. Watching in horror as it slowly crawled towards her.</p><p>Katsumi didn’t even move as it crawled in between her legs. Once it was close enough, it would shakily raise its bent and misshapen finger and point right at her face.</p><p>With a dry and grainy voice, the corpse muttered.</p><p>“<strong>!T’5 ΔLΓ YØUR FÆU1T</strong>”.</p><p>Then she woke up.</p><p>And that’s how she got here. Just staring up with her left arm behind her head and her right draped over her fit stomach.</p><p>This nightmare. This one particular nightmare is the one that will change Katsumi forever.</p><p>For this is the moment where she drops being a hero for being 1#. She’s going to be the best. Not for fame. Not for fortune.</p><p>She’s going to be the best hero for Izuku. One that would make him proud, one that would make him gush like a fan boy. One he could look up to.</p><p>Unfortunately, said person was coming home.</p><p>And that was something best left for another day.</p><p>To be continued.......<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>“Wow. I can never get used to how beautiful planets are from space” Izuku said.</p><p>He and Dekiru had arrived to earth 42015. Izuku’s home earth. Currently they were floating in the space between the planet and the moon.</p><p>They stopped because Izuku had come to admire planets when they would go to train on different planets.</p><p>“Oh I can’t wait to see my mom again. I missed her a lot” the greenette mused, Dekiru nodded at that.</p><p>Unknown to the male midoriya, Ultraman Dekiru had been married and had a child. But his wife passed away years ago, while his child was a researcher on a different planet.</p><p>So in short, Dekiru new how precious familial bonds were.</p><p>“You ready to go home now” the green ultra asked. “Yup” Izuku cheered. Dekiru chuckled “alright. Let’s go”.</p><p>He raised his arms and flew down towards the planet, soaring towards Japan.</p><p>Musutafu.........</p><p>Just as they entered the stratosphere, Izuku and Dekiru transformed into a orb of golden and green light. To be more vigilant.</p><p>He didn’t want to cause a ruckus and catch everyone’s attention, so they decided to be more discrete.</p><p>The orb of light landed deep within an empty alleyway before it dissipated. The figure within stood to full height.</p><p>He looked around before walking towards the alley’s opening. The figure stepped out into a busy street that was bathed in light of afternoon sun.</p><p>He exhaled as he took in a crisp breath of fresh air, sighing in relief. Considering it was his first time in 2 years that he was home.</p><p>With a fluffy mane of green hair stood Izuku midoriya. And boy did 2 years do him a justice.</p><p>No longer was he the short shrimpy kid that everyone bullied and picked on.</p><p>He now stood at a whopping 6’3” in height. His stature was lithe yet very muscular. Like a cross between a athletes and bodybuilders physique.</p><p>Currently he was wearing a dark green leather jacket with ribbed shoulders, navy blue jeans that complimented his legs quite well, a light blue t-shirt that was hugging his chest quite tightly, and red and black basket ball shoes.</p><p>Once he was a cute teen. Now he was a handsome Adonis that was dressed like a supermodel (gotta thank the human ultras for the clothes).</p><p>Izuku smiled with his hands on his hips as he looked around. The people walking glanced at him, some with intrigue, some with repulsion. But must with admiration from list, curtesy of girls and women alike.</p><p>The greenette smiled as he took in his surroundings. “It so good to be back” he mused. “Indeed Izuku. Returning to ones home is satisfying in its own way” Dekiru said.</p><p>Another thing they practiced on is their link. They now learned how to talk to each other out of their ultra form.</p><p>“Yeah. Plus it’s a pretty nice day” Izuku commented. But just as he finished his sentence, an loud explosion rang throughout the city, followed by screaming and running civilians.</p><p>Izuku sighed and bowed his head, “I had to say it, didn’t I” he said tiredly. “Well don’t fret on that. Go towards the source” Dekiru said.</p><p>Izuku nodded and dashed towards the source of the explosion, civilians running past him in a panic.</p><p>Once he got there, he saw a oddly familiar sight. Civilians running, pro heroes running, burning destroyed buildings and a kaiju.</p><p>Ah. Good times.</p><p>“Which Kaiju is that?” The greenette asked. Dekiru looked at it and remembered which one it was.</p><p>“That’s Golza, an ancient kaiju that’s very powerful” the green ultra supplied.</p><p>Golza has navy blue skin with grayish armor like growths on his underbelly, pectorals, shoulders and head.</p><p>It has white orbs within its skill all over its body, some maroon on its hands, in the folds of its skin and its head.</p><p>Lastly it has a forward curved head crest that sits on top of its head. Kinda reminds Izuku of a ski mask that curls forward.</p><p>“He he he. Alright you ready Dekiru?” Izuku laughed in excitement. “Of course” the green ultra replied.</p><p>Izuku reached his right hand inside of his jacket and pulled out his hero riser. He was about to press the trigger and enter the sub space, but another rumbling from the left appeared.</p><p>Izuku turned to his left while Golza turned around. Walking up was another kaiju? It was green and bulky, with rivets? It’s shape was familiar, but he could put a finger on it.</p><p>It has large thighs, spikes on its elbows, red details, large horns with raised red details, and what looked to be gear cogs on its belly.</p><p>Izuku was still confused until Dekiru explained. “That’s a mecha gomora” he said. “Oh that’s explains the shape. But why is is here” Izuku questioned.</p><p>“I’m not sure. But it seems to be on the good side” Dekiru said as the Green Gomora clone had body checked the Golza, making the kaiju stumble.</p><p>“Guess so. Wonder why it’s here?” Izuku murmured.</p><p>~Intermission~</p><p>“Hello this is the <strong>H</strong>ero <strong>P</strong>ublic <strong>S</strong>afety<strong> C</strong>ommission. Or the”</p><p>“<strong>HPSC</strong>”</p><p>“After the giant creature that attack the more rural side of musatafu, we of the HPSC have contacted some of the greatest minds and those with the most appropriate quirks to create ways to combat these monsters”.</p><p>“These selected group have gone to build machines to combat any new monsters that may appear in the near future”.</p><p>“They have dubbed these machines the <strong>A</strong>nti <strong>M</strong>onster <strong>P</strong>rotection<strong> F</strong>orce. Or”.</p><p>“<strong>AMP4</strong>”</p><p>“Currently they have completed 1 fully functioning machine called the G1-Alpha, based on the designs and data of the creature that attacked”.</p><p>“With these machines. Japan will be much safer in the future. This is a message from the HPSC, let the future be fruitful”.</p><p>~Intermission done~</p><p>Izuku and Dekiru watched as the kaiju and the kaiju shaped mecha were duking it out. “Huh. Maybe they don’t need us for this one” Izuku commented.</p><p>Mecha Gomora pushed Golza back. But just as the green machine was about to charge again, Golza shot a stream of flames from its mouth, hitting the mechanical kaiju in its chest.</p><p>The blast sent it falling. Some building taking the blunt of the fall before it hit the pavement.</p><p>“Me and my big dumb mouth” Izuku cursed as he rushed to the Mecha’s body.</p><p>Once he arrived, his eyes widened at the huge man sized hole in its chest. It was burned and reeked of iron. Sparks flew from within from the damaged wiring and electronics.</p><p>Then the ground shook once again. Izuku whipped his head around to see Golza approaching them with fury in its eyes.</p><p>The greenette quickly glanced around him to see no one present. “Alright. The coast is clear” he said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his hero riser.</p><p>“You ready?” He asked. “Always” Dekiru answered.</p><p>Izuku smiled and nodded. He moved the riser near his head before pressing the button with his thumb.</p><p>In an instant he was surrounded by green light and appeared in their mind scape.</p><p>The locked knuckle appeared on his left arm in a flash of light. He reached for his right hip, where the ultra keys were kept. He grabbed the top 3 and held them out</p><p>“Ultraman! Rise! Up!”.</p><p>He loaded the keys “Z. Geed. Orb”. The keys turned and he scanned all 3.</p><p>Izuku held the riser diagonally up to the left, then turning his arm vertically then punched forward.</p><p>“IKUZE!” Izuku yelled, clicking the button.</p><p>Izuku was quickly replaced by Dekiru as apparitions of the 3 ultras surrounded him in a triangle formation.</p><p>They all punched forward before they converged on Dekiru, with red, blue and white lights swirling around him.</p><p>
  <strong>ULTRAMAN Z. ULTRAMAN GEED. ULTRAMAN ORB.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unlocked Potential.</strong>
</p><p>Dekiru rose up. His right hand in a fist while his left hand was facing his body and was opened like a claw while blue, red and white rings of light surrounding him</p><p>
  <strong>ULTRAMAN DEKIRU. Sapphire Nebula</strong>
</p><p>As Golza neared the fallen mecha, a blinding light shown from above.</p><p>The kaiju didn’t even know what hit them, as the second it looked up, a silver and blue foot smashed right into its face, sending it to the ground.</p><p>The ultra warrior also fell to the ground on his back as his surprise attack was successful, even though his landing cause dirt and rubble to be thrown up.</p><p>Both the ultra and the kaiju got to their feet, with the beast roaring in anger at the new attacker.</p><p>Dekiru pulled his left arm back while thrusting his right palm forward before charging forward.</p><p>He gave a powerful combo of a neck chop, a forward punch, a knee to the side, the a jumping knee into its chin, disorienting the Golza and making it stumble back again.</p><p>The kaiju roared again before leaning down and dashing at the ultra in an attempt to ram into him.</p><p>Like a Spanish matador. Dekiru spun around and passed Golza, ending up behind it. The ultra clapped his hands together then turned them 90° clockwise.</p><p>He pulled his right hand on the bottom far to the right. A large crescent of blue energy formed between the hands.</p><p>He moved his hands so his right was behind his had and his left was over his chest pointing to the right.</p><p>“NOVA BOOMERANG” he yelled, moving both arms back to their previous position.</p><p>The blade of energy flew from his hands and spun through the air, slicing Golza’s back.</p><p>The kaiju cried out in pain as it returned into an upright position and turned around. It began to trudge towards Dekiru with fury in its eye.</p><p>But with its focus on the ultra, it didn’t see the blade of light circle around. The flying crescent of energy returned and hit the kaiju in the same spot, making it cry out again.</p><p>Dekiru took this chance of confusion and pain by pulling his right arm back and putting his left forearm in front of his chest.</p><p>Energy pooled into his right fist before it burst into an inferno of brilliant blue flames.</p><p>“Take this!” Dekiru yelled as he thrusted his flaming fist forward.</p><p>“SAPPHIRE PUNCH!” He announced as his fist made contact with the kaiju’s chest. The impact made a small explosion, but no major damage.</p><p>The Golza actually looked down and blink at the ultra in disbelief. Then it suddenly whipped its head up in realization, just as the azure flames burst from its back.</p><p>Golza roared one last time before it exploded into a fiery glory.</p><p>Civilians and pro heroes stared in awe from a distance as the kaiju was easily bested by the ‘light Titan’, cheering in admiration.</p><p>Some pointed out the destruction of the surrounding, but other counteracted them by reminding them that none were caused by their battle.</p><p>Dekiru looked down at the dust on the ground. Suddenly he lifted his hand up. Light began to flow from the dust and into his hand.</p><p>Inside their mind scape, the energy Dekiru collected began to condense in front of Izuku.</p><p>Once all the energy had converged, the light faded. The greenette reached out and grabbed the item.</p><p>He turned it around to reveal a kaiju key. It was styled to resemble Golza’s chest and head.</p><p>“Hmm. It seems that we can absorb the essence of a fallen kaiju to obtain their keys. Interesting” Izuku mused. Dekiru nodded, agreeing with him.</p><p>As the ultra lowered his arm, he noticed some of the pro heroes approaching him. But he also saw someone climbing out of the Mecha Gomora’s nape.</p><p>It was a woman with Blonde hair, bright blue eyes behind thin rimmed glasses, and fair skin, wearing a navy blue uniform with various bright patches.</p><p>Judging from their appearance, they weren’t native to Japan. Possibly American or European.</p><p>The girl’s eyes sparkled with admiration as she stared up at him. He noticed the pro heroes began to surround him.</p><p>“I think it’s best to leave now” Dekiru suggested. “You’re right. Let’s go” Izuku agreed.</p><p>The ultra looked down at the mecha’s pilot. He gave a thumbs up before looking at the sky before jumping up, flying off at high speeds.</p><p>The jump made wind shoot up, ruffling people’s hair and clothes. The mysterious girl watched the giant fly off into the sky.</p><p>She brushed a few strands of her golden locks behind her ear as she smiled. Her interest peaking from the short interaction.</p><p>Later.......</p><p>Like earlier. Dekiru entered the stratosphere before turning into an orb of light and returning to earth. They landed in another alleyway, far away from their fight earlier.</p><p>Izuku exited the alley and sighed through puffed cheeks. He combed his fingers through his hair, “ok. Maybe this time nothing bad will happen” he said hopefully.</p><p>The young man shook his head and made his way down the sidewalk. Again some people glanced at him as he walked down the street.</p><p>Again, majority of them were women and young girls. But a couple in particular took more interest in him than the others.</p><p>What first started as looking at something at the corner of their eyes, turned into full on staring at him.</p><p>A pair of red and brown eyes stared at him in disbelief. They had just returned from grocery shopping and were returning home, until they saw him and stopped.</p><p>Shaking out of their shock, the ash blond and brunette quickly chased after him.</p><p>........</p><p>After a while, Izuku got a little hungry. Seeing the nearest vending machine, the greenette bought a simple canned coffee.</p><p>He popped the can open and began to dutifully drink the bitter yet energizing liquid. During his training, Izuku had come to appreciate the drink known as coffee.</p><p>He also came to appreciate a couple things. But those are going to be left for later on.</p><p>He found a park bench and sat down. He watched as young kids played around, going down slides, playing in the sand, swinging on......well swings.</p><p>Just doing stuff a young child should be doing. Izuku sighed as he took another sip of his drinks. He had that experience, but for a short amount of time.</p><p>As his origin goes, Izuku’s childhood was all good until he was diagnosed quirkless. Thinking about it now, his childhood through puberty was when his childish ignorance was replaced with the need to survive.</p><p>Well, running from bullies and taking pain almost 24/7 did give him an oddly high pain tolerance. Huh. Guess lying to yourself does amount to something.</p><p>Izuku shook his head of those thoughts by downing the rest of his coffee. He sighed after chugging his drink, expertly tossing it back and hearing it bounce of the rim and into the recycling bin.</p><p>Izuku smirked at his accuracy and turned to stand up and walk some more.</p><p>He got about a few several steps in before he collided with something. Well he barely noticed.</p><p>The only reason he noticed was him abruptly stopping then hearing something land and some groaning.</p><p>Izuku looked down to see he had bumped into 2 people. And like all other Izuku’s across the multiverse, he began to panic.</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry for bumping into you guys. If I had been paying attention I would...have....”. Izuku’s died in his throat as he recognized who he had just bumped into.</p><p>“Uncle Masaru? Aunt Mitsuki?” He said shocked. Just as he said, the 2 who had fallen on their asses were the parents of Katsumi. Masaru and Mitsuki bakugou.</p><p>Izuku could recognize them in a heartbeat. Masaru was a kind and calm person, while Mitsuki was kind. Albeit with the temperament of a rabid cat.</p><p>Considering they were major people in his youth, he’s come to think of them as teal family. Despite the transgressions of their daughter.</p><p>Izuku’s face upturned into a wide grin as he leaned down and scooped them up into his arms. An muscular wrapping around their shoulders and backs.</p><p>He gave a hard squeeze as he gave them a spine crushing hug, resulting in loud groans of pain from the couple.</p><p>He lifted them into their air, jostling them up and down as he bellowed out a happy laugh.</p><p>He swung them side to side in his fit of joy. “Oh my god its been so long. How have you guys been?” The greenette asked excitedly.</p><p>A tick mark appeared on the ashe blond’s head. With a hard shove, Mitsuki freed herself from Izuku’s hold, leaving her husband to his untimely fate.</p><p>The young man paled when he saw the fury in his aunt’s eyes. Ones that were usually directed at her daughter, or at rude people.</p><p>“How have we been? Where the hell have you been? You disappear off the face of the earth for 2 years then just show up like nothing happened. THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!” She yelled, not knowing of the truth she had just revealed.</p><p>Izuku sweat dropped and let his uncle down, who then proceeded to face away and take deep breaths with his hand on his chest.</p><p>The greenette visibly shrank under the gaze of his aunt. Hanging his head low as he pressed his index fingers together bashfully.</p><p>The silence between the 2 continued to ensue. Izuku gazed back up at Mitsuki, only to see a shadowed demon with rage and annoyance seeping out of her.</p><p>He eeped in surprise, quickly averting his eyes. Despite the confidence boost he had gotten during his training, he was still weak against the unyielding power of a mother.</p><p>Izuku gulped as he steeled himself. “Um. I”. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I just needed time to myself auntie. Time to think about what I am going to do. I know I shouldn’t have left so abruptly, but I wasn’t in the right mindset at the time. So I went... traveling”.</p><p>He winced, hoping Mitsuki didn’t catch onto him pausing. Luckily it worked. The ash blonde mother sighed, “that makes sense. Where did you even go?”.</p><p>Izuku scratched the back of his head. “Um. I kinda went abroad” he lied. She quirked a brow at him, “Abroad? How’d you even get out of Japan?” Mitsuki asked.</p><p>Considering he left without his clothes or any money, it would’ve been impossible to book a flight out of Japan.</p><p>“I kinda used my quirk to leave Japan” the greenette half lied. At his words, Mitsuki’s eyes sparkled with joy. Her husbands eyes shone with joy, but he was still recovering from having his spin crushed.</p><p>“You have a quirk!?! That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for you!” Mitsuki cheered, quickly dropping her anger in exchange for happiness.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I do. I spent my time traveling to practice and adjust to my new abilities. I came back to Japan when I thought I was ready” He explained.</p><p>Mitsuki glared at him before her eyes softened. “Look I understand why you did it. Katsumi told us everything” She huffed.</p><p>The male midoriya stared at her with wide eyes, “s-she did?!?” He gasped. The mother nodded, “yeah. And she feels terrible about it”.</p><p>“I’m not going to ask you to forgive her, but all I ask is that you give her a chance to redeem herself to you. She’s been trying to change for the better. At this point I’m worried for her” Mitsuki said.</p><p>Izuku was skeptical about it, but in the end he nodded. He believed she deserved a chance. If auntie claimed Katsumi was actually changing, then he could see it in himself to try and forgive her.</p><p>Then the main though that was swimming around in the greenette’s head resurfaced.</p><p>“So. How’s my mom?” He questioned, a serious expression on his face. When he asked that, Mitsuki expression saddened.</p><p>“Not good. She lost a lot of weight and wouldn’t eat. She would over work herself. And she would barely go outside” she explained.</p><p>Izuku felt guilty. It was his fault his mother felt like hat due to him leaving. He should quickly return home to cheer her up.</p><p>“Anything else?” He asked. The mother shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, “I have no clue. After Katsumi told Your mother the truth, she cut all ties with us”.</p><p>“She did?!?” Izuku exclaimed. “Yeah. She wasn’t to accepting of Katsumi trying to change and kicked her out of your house. It broke our hearts when she told us she wasn’t going to talk to us” Mitsuki said.</p><p>“Oh no. I gotta get home and talk to her quick!” Izuku declared before zipping off without a word.</p><p>Mitsuki and Masaru just watched in awe as the greenette ran with the speed of a track star.</p><p>They just stood there for a while before the brunette broke the silence. “Huh. He’s pretty fast”</p><p>.............</p><p>It was only a few minutes until Izuku arrived at his apartment complex. He looked up at the 4 floor where their apartment was.</p><p>Without stopping he zoomed up the stairs with inhuman speeds.</p><p>Eventually he was at his doorstep. He stared at the door. The one he passed through all his life.</p><p>In another life he would’ve been to scared to even knock, or to anxious after knocking. But this Izuku is much more confident.</p><p>Fishing his house keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and entered his home.</p><p>Immediately a wave of nostalgia hit him. He took of his basketball shoes and set them beside a set of pink slip ons.</p><p>He walked further into his home, and all the memories of this place resurfaced. The texture of the floorboards, a familiar smell permeating throughout the air. And the sight of their family pi-</p><p>Izuku furrowed his brows. The spots on the wall where photos of him and his mother should be, were devoid of pictures and frames.</p><p>He could tell because the paint of the wall was worn out, all except for some rectangular shaped spots.</p><p>He wondered why they were gone. He could tell his mother lived here, but why would she remove the photos?</p><p>But the young greenette was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a doorknob turning, the internal spring coiling as the door opened.</p><p>He stood still as he watched the door fully open to reveal a short woman of 5’3” in height.</p><p>She had dark green hair styled in a lob with a portion of it tied into a high bun. She wore a mango colored shirt with a pink cardigan and wearing a black pencil skirt.</p><p>She had small but prominent dark bags under her eyes.</p><p>Izuku knew this woman. Considering she was the one who gave birth and raised him. This was his mother Inko midoriya.</p><p>But this wasn’t what he expected her to look like. Mitsuki said she lost weight, but she didn’t say how much.</p><p>His mother looked exactly like how she did years ago, albeit with longer hair and without the eye bags. Regardless she practically looked like her younger self.</p><p>She looked tired and had a air of sadness surrounding her. No, not exactly sadness. It’s like she’s lost apart of herself.</p><p>Inko sighed as she left her room and quietly closed the door behind her.</p><p>She needed to sleep, but she had things to do. She was going to go to the kitchen to make herself some tea, when she noticed something white on the floor.</p><p>She willed her eyes to focus on the white item, only to realize they were a pair of socks.</p><p>No. They were a pair of socks on a pair of feet. She stiffened as it hit her. Someone was inside her house and standing right in front of her.</p><p>She didn’t want to panic, but her breathing was starting to get unsteady. Without looking up she lifted her hand slightly, her quirk flaring to life.</p><p>In the kitchen a knife began to glow green before it slowly floated out of the knife rack and towards her open hand.</p><p>She locked back at the feet of the intruder to her house and slowly looked up.</p><p>As Inko slowly looked up, she realized the person was much taller thank her. When her eyes landed on their waist and abdomen, she realized he was very muscular.</p><p>She was scared. Why was this person here? She didn’t have anything too valuable in her home. Oh no! Was he here for her.</p><p>Inko felt her fear spike when they walked closer to her. The knife flew into her hand and she bared it forward, holding it shakily with both hands.</p><p>She was shaking. From her hands to her legs, her whole body was trembling. She was to scared, to afraid to fight. To afraid to hurt.</p><p>Not after Izuku.</p><p>She didn’t want to hurt anybody every again.</p><p>She finally looked up at the intruder’s face. In a spit second she was no longer trembling, no longer was she afraid.</p><p>The knife slipped from her grip and fell to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Her hands shook again. Not out of fear, but out of disbelief. Her eyes began to water as she recognized their face.</p><p>Fluffy green hair? Diamond shaped freckles? Large vibrant green eyes! She knew who this was. Granted their face was more chiseled than soft and round, but this was still him.</p><p>This was Izuku.</p><p>Her Izuku.</p><p>Inko’s heart began to beat erratically, so many emotions began to pour out of her broken heart. So many emotions that were suppressed. So many that hurt her before, but were now a source of comfort.</p><p>Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks before everything went black and she felt herself falling.</p><p>........</p><p>“MOM!” Izuku screamed as he watched his mother start crying. It was only a second until she blacked out before falling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud.</p><p>“SHIT!” Izuku cursed staring at his unconscious mother.</p><p>Suddenly a high pitched crying could be heard from within the room that his mother had just exited.</p><p>Izuku looked at the door with wide eyes before he cursed again.</p><p>“<strong>SHIT!!</strong>”.</p><p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Izuku was now full on panicking. One moment he sees his mom cry then black out from seeing him. The next, some baby is crying from ‘his’ mother’s room!</p><p>What the hell is happening?</p><p>Izuku looked back to the prone form of his mother. He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>He walked over to her and carefully hooked his arms beneath her knees and around her shoulders. He adjusted her in his arms before lifting her up.</p><p>He walked over to his mothers bedroom door and quiet opened the door. When the door fully opened, the cries of an infant were louder than ever.</p><p>Glancing over to the far side of the room, Izuku saw a large white crib. One that was once his.</p><p>Izuku quickly and carefully deposited his mother into her bed before walking over to the crib and looking inside. His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Well he was already shocked by the fact that an infant was in their home. But he was shocked by the baby’s appearance.</p><p>The child was wearing a light blue onesie with white clouds and pink cherry blossoms.</p><p>They were crying with tears forming at the corners of their eyes, as they batted their arms and legs around.</p><p>Izuku noticed the lack of teeth, meaning this child was a newborn. So they must be 2-3 months old.</p><p>But back to the infant’s appearance. They had short, straight, thin, cheek length green hair, similar to his mother’s.</p><p>He hasn’t noticed this until now, but this baby was quite small. Well it was small, but he was confident he could safely hold the child with one arm.</p><p>Izuku just stared as the infant continued to cry. The baby peeked through its eyelids. Then all of a sudden, the crying stopped.</p><p>The infant opened their eyes to reveal sparkling emeralds, exactly the same as his own.</p><p>Both sets of emerald eyes locked onto each other. One stared in awe, the other in disbelief.</p><p>The infant still had tears at the edges of its eyes, but their crying has totally subsided. Why though?</p><p>They continued to stare at each other before the child began to whine and reach towards Izuku, making grabby motions with its hands.</p><p>Izuku started to panic. He didn’t know what to do with children, much less ones that were this small and young.</p><p>Luckily he had the help of a seasoned adult and parent. “Oye Izuku. Let me take the reigns” Dekiru said.</p><p>Izuku contemplated that before agreeing. He closed his eyes, allowing the ultra to take control of his body.</p><p>He opened his eyes, only for them to be glowing. Dekiru gazed down at the infant with admiration and nostalgia.</p><p>He reached down into the crib and carefully lifted the child into his arms, holding them gently against his chest.</p><p>The baby was still looking up at him, but had their hands fisted in his shirt. Dekiru smiled at them.</p><p>He reminisced about his past, how much fun he had taking care of his daughter.</p><p>Focusing back to the child in his arms, he noticed their eyes were staring at him full of wonder and curiosity. “Hmm. I wonder who you are little one” Dekiru pondered.</p><p>“Oooohhhm” the child mumbled, leaning into his chest. Dekiru moved his left hand to gently caress the back of the infant.</p><p>The effect was immediate, as the child’s eyes began to flutter shut, while drool leaked from their mouth and stain his shirt.</p><p>Eventually the child fell back asleep in his arms, resting against his large chest. But Dekiru didn’t put them back in their crib.</p><p>No he quietly made his way out of Inko’s room and into the living room, where he made his way over to the couch before sitting down and leaning back.</p><p>With his head lolled back, Dekiru closed his eyes and gave control back to Izuku, who open his eyes instantly.</p><p>He looked down at the sleeping infant resting on him, holding them close to his chest. “I wonder who you are?” The male greenette mused as he rubbed their back.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, but it must’ve been a while, considering the fact that he could hear his mother finally waking up.</p><p>Using an Ultra’s enhanced physiology allows him to boost his hearing, sight, touch and even smell. So he could hear even the slightest of movements.</p><p>He could hear the bed springs compressing, the quick yet soft pattering of feet. And finally the familiar sound of a turning door knob.</p><p>The footsteps made their way towards the living room before Izuku could see his mother appear.</p><p>She was frantically looking around, with dried tear streaks on her face and disheveled hair.</p><p>But when her gaze landed on Izuku, her eyes widened and she stiffened like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>Izuku and his mother silently stared at each other for an ungodly amount of time, the only sound was the soft breathing of the infant in his arms.</p><p>Then the green haired mother broke the silence. “I-Izuku?” She asked, her voice shaky and hoarse.</p><p>Izuku gulped before awkwardly saying, “Uh. Hi mom” he said meekly.</p><p>That’s when the flood gates broke. Thick, ugly tears began to flow from Inko’s eyes like a broken faucet.</p><p>.........</p><p>Scratch that. More like a broken sewer system.</p><p>Izuku quickly got to his feet to console his mother, “mom! Are you alright?” He asked, very worried.</p><p>Inko didn’t respond, she just covered her mouth with her hands as she cried.</p><p>“My baby. My baby’s back” she murmured before launching herself at her son. “You’re alive! Your alive” she sobbed, as she hugged and rubbed her face in his large chest.</p><p>Izuku didn’t know what to do. Of course he wanted to hug his mother, but the baby was still in his arm.</p><p>“Yes mom, I’m back. I’m sorry for worrying you” he reassured, using his free hand to rub circles on her back.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while until Inko finally calmed down. She backed off of him, wiping the tears that stuck to her lashes.</p><p>She looked back at her son, waiting as if he’d fade away at any moment. But he didn’t, he stayed. He was real.</p><p>But now that Inko had a clear mind, she finally noticed her son’s appearance in full.</p><p>Other than the clothes, he was taller, wider, buffer, and he didn’t have any baby fat on his body.</p><p>“I-Izuku. Is it really you?” She asked in disbelief. The male greenette nodded, “yes mom. It’s me” he affirmed.</p><p>“I..I-I missed you so much” Inko said. “I knew you were alive. Everyone gave up, the police, the heroes, they all stopped looking for you. But I didn’t, I just knew you were alive”.</p><p>Izuku gulped. He assumed his mother must’ve gotten depressed, but he didn’t think she’d get so desperate in finding him. He’d thought she’d get over him.</p><p>No. No. He knows how much his mother loves him, he was just acting stupid.</p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving and not telling you mom. I wasn’t thinking straight and I needed time to myself” he started.</p><p>Inko sniffed and wiped her eyes, “no. It’s me who should be apologizing to you”. Izuku looked at him mother quizzically.</p><p>“Izuku I’m a failure as a mother. I should’ve been there to protect and help you, but all I’ve done was hurt you by not helping you”.</p><p>“All I did was watch. Watched as you suffered. I even thought Katsumi was protecting you, but I was wrong. I’m sorry for failing you Izuku” She sobbed, falling to her knees.</p><p>Izuku hated seeing his mother cry. No matter what she deserves to be happy. His mother may not have helped him in his time of need, but she was there for his entire life, working hard so he could be happy.</p><p>Even though she denies it, she’s a good mother.</p><p>Izuku knelt down and pulled his mother to her feet, grabbing a tissue to wipe away her tears.</p><p>“It’s alright mom, it’s not your fault. You spent enough time with me as it is. You did all you could for me, and I’m great full for that. But you should know that you had no control over what had happened to me”.</p><p>“You loved me with all your heart. That’s enough of a reason as to why you shouldn’t blame yourself” He said, pulling Inko into another hug.</p><p>She quickly eased into the hug and wrapped her arms around her son, basking the the warmth he produced.</p><p>As Izuku hugged his mother, a big question came to his mind. He let go so they could separate.</p><p>“Mom. Quick question. Who’s baby is this?” He asked. Inko stared at him before looking at the infant in his arm.</p><p>“Oh! Uh...... that’s your little sister” Inko confessed.</p><p>.......</p><p>..........</p><p>.…………..</p><p>……………….</p><p>“WHAT!!!!” Izuku yelled, making their apartment rumble, causing Inko to cover her ears, and surprisingly, the infant... er.. his sister was still asleep despite how loud he was.</p><p>“W-what do you mean she is my sister? How?!” The young man exclaimed.</p><p>“W-well since you were gone I got so lonely. So I went to the hospital and got an artificial insemination. She’s was born prematurely so she’s about to be 4 months old now” she admitted.</p><p>Izuku just stared at his mother wide eyed for a while. Suddenly he gently hands his sister to his mother before standing straight, and falling backwards.</p><p>He fell to the floor with a heavy thud as he passed out. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded over his chest, as if he was in a casket.</p><p>“Izuku!” His mother screamed, concerned as to why her son suddenly collapsed.</p><p>...........</p><p>When Izuku woke up he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that he was somehow laying on the couch.</p><p>He angled his head down to see what the weight was. To his surprise, it was his sister, who was wide awake and staring right at him.</p><p>They stared at each other for a while until his sister tried to crawl towards his head. But considering she is a newborn, her muscles weren’t developed enough to physically move her.</p><p>So Izuku opted to lift her up and hold her above his head. She squealed in delight and began to giggle, batting her small limbs around.</p><p>The male greenette smiled as his sister laughed. He moved into a sitting position. Now he was holding his sister up in front of him.</p><p>He bright her closer so that they were a couple inches apart. His sister babbled, spitting out a bubble of saliva as she raised her hands and began to pat Izuku’s face all over.</p><p>The male midoriya chuckled at the simple actions of his sister. But he was distracted when he heard a click behind him.</p><p>He turned around to see his mother holding up her phone. She had just took a photo of her 2 children being all cute together.</p><p>Izuku blushed at being caught. “Hey mom” he greeted. “Ah, you to are so cute together” she teased, making her son look away.</p><p>Izuku looked at the couch he was sitting on, “how’d I get on the couch?” He questioned.</p><p>“I moved you onto the couch. It was really hard. You weigh a lot Izuku” she said. He nodded and looked back to his sister.</p><p>It was weird. He could regulate his strength, but he could also control how heavy he is. From around 230lbs to around the weight of an ultra.</p><p>And considering Dekiru was well around 68,000 tonnes, he could get very heavy.</p><p>“So. What’s her name?” He asked. “Well it’s not really creative, but her name is Izumi” Inko said.</p><p>Izuku looked at his sister Izumi. “So Izuku and Izumi. The son and daughter of Inko. Really mom?” He said, looking at her smugly.</p><p>She looked away embarrassed. Izuku smiled at her, “it’s alright. It’s a pretty name for such a cute little girl” he said, tickling Izumi’s belly.</p><p>As Izuku played with his sister, a random thought came to his mind. He moved his sister so he was holding her comfortably against his chest before standing up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” His mother asked. “I just want to check on my room” Izuku replied.</p><p>“Alright. But be warned, I kept it clean” she said before continuing to cook dinner.</p><p>Izuku nodded and walked to his room. He opened the door and entered inside, only to be met with hundreds of All might merch.</p><p>Ah! He forgot about those. As much as he liked heroes, All might wasn’t his favorite.</p><p>He gently set his sister onto his bed. Then Izumi watched as her older brother began to zip around at high speeds, taking down figures and posters then putting them in his closet.</p><p>She giggled at the sight, oddly happy about seeing her brother move around.</p><p>In the end, only a few figurines of some pro heroes were left. Izuku looked around at his handy work, until he realized how barren it was.</p><p>“I can fix this” he said, before summoning some of the things he’s collected during his visits to alien planets and other earths.</p><p>Fun fact. He can store things and people in his mind scape by turning them into light, like how he could receive the ultra and Kaiju keys in his ultra form.</p><p>In only a matter of minutes, his once All might filled room, turned barren room, was now filled to the brim with things he had collected.</p><p>On his shelves and desk stood figure of various ultramen he had purchased from a specific earth. They were highly articulated and were called S.H. Figuarts.</p><p>He also had various space crystals and rocks, a rack for his ultra and Kaiju keys, a framed picture of him and the new generation in their human forms, a few instruments, a Don Shine poster from Riku, a couple of spark dolls, and lastly a few replicas of some ultra’s transformation gear.</p><p>Izuku sighed as with his hands on his hips. He was satisfied with how his room looked.</p><p>He turned to see Izumi on her back laying on his bed, staring at him as she sucked on her glove covered fist.</p><p>“Sorry about that. C’mere”. Izuku sat down on his bed as he picked her up and settled Izumi down, so she sat on top of his right knee.</p><p>Despite being in a new position, she continued to gnaw on her fist. “Hmm. You must be teething” he murmured.</p><p>Suddenly Izuku felt something move at his waist. He looked down at his left waist to see the rack to his Kaiju keys start to shake.</p><p>“Oh. You wanna come out. Alright” Izuku said reluctantly. He reached for his waist and took out a key. It was an eggshell white color with black markings and 2 crescent shaped protrusions.</p><p>He flicked the key from his fingers making it fly through the air. In landed on the ground. It just stayed there before it began to shake.</p><p>It shook more violently before it burst into a flash of blue light surrounded by golden lightning. Izumi had turned her attention to the light and watched with awe and amusement.</p><p>When the light died down, it revealed a small, chubby creature with a hunched posture. It had the same eggshell white color with the black markings on its body.</p><p>It had a spotted tail, stubby fingers and toes, rubbery skin, no visible eyes, and crescent shapes connecting to prongs, which were its horns.</p><p>“Hey Ellie-chan. I’m sorry for not taking you out sooner. I was a bit caught up” Izuku apologized to his pet Eleking.</p><p>The small Kaiju squeak before trudging towards Izuku, somehow climbed up his leg and occupying his left thigh.</p><p>Izumi looked at the creature curiously, forgetting about biting her hand to focus on the electric mini Kaiju.</p><p>Izuku noticed his sister making grabby motions with her hands towards his pet. He look at his pet, “hey Ellie-chan. This is my younger sister, so don’t shock her. Ok?”</p><p>The small Kaiju squeaked and nodded. Izuku picked his pet up before handing her to his sister.</p><p>Funnily enough, Izumi is almost the same size as Ellie-chan, if not a few centimeters smaller.</p><p>When Izuku’s Eleking was in Izumi’s arms, she began to gently pet the miniature Kaiju. The young man just enjoyed watching his sister interact with his pet.</p><p>Eventually, His sister forgone simple petting. Instead she was now hugging and nuzzling the electric creature.</p><p>Suddenly his mother’s voice rang out, “Izuku. Dinners ready”. “We’re coming” he called back.</p><p>He quickly extracted his pet Kaiju from his sisters grasp, who whined at the loss. “C’mon Izumi, it’s time to eat” he said.</p><p>His sister whine some more before relenting. Izuku had his hand on the door knob, but he quickly looked back, “Don’t worry Ellie-chan. I’ll be back in a bit” he said before leaving his room.</p><p>After dinner.......</p><p>After a fulfilling bowl of his mother’s Katsudon for Izuku, and a bottle of special milk for Izumi, both were ready to go to bed.</p><p>Izumi was given back to her mother, so Izuku was by himself now. Well, with his pet Eleking.</p><p>Izuku stripped down to his boxers and pulled his blanket over his abdomen, so his arms and chest were free.</p><p>His pet Kaiju had placed herself on his chest and was holding onto a D-battery, draining it of its energy.</p><p>Izuku reached up and began to caress her back, making the electric Kaiju purr in delight.</p><p>“Y’know Ellie-chan. I though that seeing my mom was going to be tougher than I thought”.</p><p>“But it actually turned out amazing. It’s good to be home” he said to his pet before succumbing to sleep.</p><p>Inside the mind scape......</p><p>Izuku opened his eyes to see that he was in his mind scape. He looked around before turning to see his Ultraman companion standing proud and tall.</p><p>“Hey Dekiru. What’s up?”. The green ultra crossed his arms and motioned with his head to look to the left.</p><p>Izuku turned his head to see 4 Kaiju keys floating in a line. He walked over to them.</p><p>He recognized them. “Golza. Melba. Gan-Q. Reicubas?” Izuku said out loud. He turned to Dekiru, “Why these keys specifically?”.</p><p>“As you know, people have used the power of Kaiju’s to transform into terrifying amalgamations” the green ultra started.</p><p>“Yeah. Riku, Gai, Haruki and Hikaru told me all about those. They’ve faced a lot of them” Izuku said, remembering the lessons about Kaiju Ecology and Combat.</p><p>“Well 2 of these keys allow you to use Kaiju arms, similar to Ultraman Victory with his ULTlance, and Ultraman X’s mons arms” Dekiru said.</p><p>“What about the remaining 2?” Izuku questioned. “Well you’re missing another Kaiju key, before you can transform into a Fusion Kaiju”.</p><p>“All you need is super C.O.V. The Space Combat Beast. Then with Golza and Melba, you can become Tri king. Not just that, by adding Gan-Q and Reicubas, you can become Five King” Dekiru explained.</p><p>“Five King? Oh that’s right. Hikaru and Shou fought a Five King before. They said it was a really powerful Kaiju” Izuku said.</p><p>“Indeed” the ultra agreed. “So which Kaiju can I use as Kaiju arms?” The greenette asked, looking at each individual key.</p><p>“Gan-Q and Reicubas. These 2 kaiju’s give you powerful Kaiju arms” Dekiru started. “Gan-Q allows you to absorb then resend in coming energies and elemental attacks. While Reicubas gives you enhanced strength and lifting capabilities”.</p><p>Izuku rubbed his chin, “Those abilities are very useful for defense and rescuing others. Those will come in handy” he mused.</p><p>“Well remember, we have more Kaiju keys at our disposal that can be used as Kaiju arms” Dekiru reminded, aiming his palm forward summoning the other keys.</p><p>Izuku looked each one over, the knowledge of each key resurfacing.</p><p>“King Joe special gives you precise long range capabilities. Zaigorg gives you strong bludgeoning attacks. Greeza gives you all the destructive capabilities of the Kaiju itself. And lastly, Bulton can use a variety of attacks, but can mainly alter the fabric of space and reality” the green ultra explained.</p><p>Izuku just stared at him for a moment. “Ok. Real quick. So your telling me you ultras fight such powerful creatures on such a consistent basis?”.</p><p>“Yup. We have to fight them a lot” Dekiru admitted. The greenette blinked at him, “Well, it seems like my respect for you grew even more” he chuckled.</p><p>Dekiru did as well before pointing his fist out. Izuku accepted the fist bump happily.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Before I forget. Due to our symbiotic relationship, you’re able to your the Kaiju arms in addition to our Ultra powers in your human form, albeit a bit weaker” Dekiru said.</p><p>Izuku nodded, “well that’ll be much easier when we’re doing hero work. Can be walking around in our ultra form all the time”.</p><p>“Indeed. Well you’re waking up now. A new day, more opportunities” The green ultra said as Izuku began to leave the mindscape.</p><p>Morning........</p><p>Izuku woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms out as he pushed himself into a sitting position.</p><p>He looked over to his desk to see Ellie-Chan’s Kaiju key resting on its surface.</p><p>He got up from his bed and went to his dresser. Thankfully he was able to purchase clothing on other worlds. And you don’t have to worry about his finances. He’s found a huge source of income.....</p><p>……</p><p>………</p><p>…………</p><p>Ok he kinda collected some precious gems and some raw gold and silver. And he kinda went to others worlds to cash them in so he could have some money.</p><p>So Izuku kinda has a few trillion yen at his disposal. Thankfully Japan on his world still uses Yen from centuries ago, so he had much to his disposal.</p><p>Izuku had put on a sports outfit consisting of Black shorts, a tight black t shirt with a one on the back. White compression sleeves for his arms and legs, and blue and neon green running shoes.</p><p>He left his room to see his mother cooking breakfast, and his sister sitting in booster seat at the dining table playing with some sort of toy that was meant to be shaken.</p><p>When Izumi noticed her older brother, she dropped the toy in favor of loud babbling. Seeing this as her way of calling him over, he obliged and sat down in the seat adjacent to her.</p><p>Izumi kept slamming her arms up and down happily at the sight of her older sibling. Izuku chuckled and tickled her, making her laugh loudly.</p><p>This earned the attention of their mother, who peered up to see her son up and awake.</p><p>“Good morning Izuku” she greeted. “Morning mom. Morning Izumi” he added, tickling her a bit more.</p><p>She squealed and grabbed his nearest hand, holding up to her mouth before gumming at his knuckles.</p><p>Izuku chuckled and allowed it until his mother could feed the little girl.</p><p>Eventually Inko came to the table with grilled fish, some salads, bowls of rice, a pot of tea, some rolled omelette, and finally a bottle of warm milk for Izumi.</p><p>“Thank you for the food” Izuku said before digging in. He moaned in delight at the taste of a hole cooked meal, which unfortunately was a luxury he didn’t have during his training.</p><p>He watched as his mother at her share while his sister was nursing on her bottle of milk, dutifully sucking the warm liquid.</p><p>Izuku continued to eat until he was finished, surprising his mother who was only a third of the way done.</p><p>“Alright. I’m going to go for a jog. Need me to buy anything?” Izuku asked, as he got up to wash his dishes and utensils.</p><p>“Hmm. Could you buy some vegetables, I want to make some hot pot for dinner” his mother asked, getting up to go grab her purse.</p><p>But before she could, a large hand pushed her hands done. Inko looked up to see her son shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s alright I can pay” he insisted. “But how?” Inko asked, confused about how her son could have money.</p><p>“I was able to earn a lot of money doing random jobs when I was gone, so I have spare cash to spend. So just let me do this” he said.</p><p>Inko look up at him before smiling, “look at you. All grown up and mature. You’re gonna make this old woman cry” she said, wiping some stray tears from her face.</p><p>“Mom! You’re not that old. And I’m just buying groceries. It’s not like I’m moving out to live on my own” he whined. “Although he could buy a better house for them” Izuku thought.</p><p>“Alright. Alright. I’ll see you later then”. Inko got on her tippy toes to give Izuku a kiss on the cheek before leaving to tend to Izumi.</p><p>“Bye. See you later” Izuku waved as he left and closed the front door. He pulled out some wireless earbuds, putting them in his ear before scrolling through his playlist.</p><p>He doesn’t want to admit it. He’s a sucker for K-POP and Songs with catchy choruses.</p><p>He clicked the song he wanted to start with. Only then did he jog down the stairs.</p><p>Once he got to the bottom, he started his jog. Going at a quick but steady pace.</p><p>A lot of people gave him quickly glances as he ran by. Like last time, he got more glances from women and girls.</p><p>“Wow!” He’s really fit!” One said. “Yeah. You can see each of his muscle” another said. “I wonder what kind of music he’s listening to” one questioned. “Probably pop or metal” a younger girl mused.</p><p>Inside Izuku’s head.....</p><p>
  <em>Maria maria<br/>
Neol wihan mariya<br/>
Binnaneun bamiya<br/>
Neol gwerobhijima<br/>
O maria neol wihan mariya<br/>
Mweo hareo adeungbadeunghae<br/>
Imi areumdaunde</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!” He muttered out loud, continue his jog into the more urban area of Mustafuu.</p><p>Izuku stopped by a vending machine to buy a can of coffee again. He actually bought 2 and chugged them down, but there were and downsides to it.</p><p>He quickly returned to his jog, passing by many people as he made his way to the grocery store.</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe I should go to the department store so I can buy more of my favorite brand of notebooks” he mused.</p><p>Izuku continued to run, until he passed by a light post. He came to an abrupt stop before back pedaling to see what he had just saw.</p><p>Plastered onto the side of the light post with clear tape was a missing poster with his face from 2 years ago.</p><p>Izuku squinted at the image of his face, holding his chin and some of his lower face. “Was my face really that round?”.</p><p>But he just shrugged it off before resuming his jog to the store.</p><p>Later........</p><p>“I think I may have gotten too much” Izuku murmured, holding onto 5 bags of groceries and 2 bags of books and writing supplies.</p><p>“Meh. Whatever. The more the merrier” he said happily before making his way home.</p><p>Suddenly the ground began to shake. Izuku groaned and dropped his head. “God dammit. I’m just a problem magnet aren’t I?”.</p><p>He turned around to see which Kaiju it was this time.</p><p>It had legs that resembled morel mushrooms, a long segmented tail, craggily pomegranate like skin, blue gems down its belly.</p><p>Sickle like hands, a small head with a forward curved head crest, and curved, golden armor on the sides of its head and shoulders.</p><p>“Wait a minute. Isn’t that a Super C.O.V.?” He thought. “Indeed” Dekiru pipped up. “Wow! How convenient” Izuku said bluntly.</p><p>He sighed. Transferring his groceries into his sub space in a flash of light. “Alright. Let’s get this over with” he said, pulling out his hero riser from somewhere.</p><p>“Let’s go!” He said as his world was engulfed by light.</p><p>To be continued……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies, but Izuku won’t be getting any new forms until the sports festival. Also, comment what Kaiju’s he’s going to face, I need fire kaiju, flying ones, and ones that are usually nice.</p><p>I should open a patreon</p><p>Also. Comment what pairings I should do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My love life is dry, and I’m broke AF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>
  <strong>ULTRAMAN DEKIRU. Sapphire Nebula</strong>
</p><p>Super C.O.V. Didn’t see it coming. From the sky Dekiru fell down into a front flipping Axe kick, nailing it right in its head.</p><p>The artificial Kaiju roared in pain at the Ultra warrior, charging energy in its head crest.</p><p>Dekiru got to his feet. Only to be hit with a barrage of golden missiles of energy, blasting him into a nearby building.</p><p>“Ow”, “Ow!” Dekiru and Izuku both groaned out. They lifted themselves from the caved in building, then turned around to see the damage they caused.</p><p>Thankfully it was an empty office building. But suddenly Dekiru’s instincts flared. The Ultra side rolled out of the way, just as the modified Kaiju brought its energy coated arm down. Making another building explode from the energy.</p><p>“That’s a powerful right hook!” Izuku stated. “No time for puns Midoriya” Dekiru retorted before jumping from his feet into dash.</p><p>Dekiru ran at Super C.O.V., narrowly dodging several blast of energy.</p><p>The ultra jumped into the air and twisted sideways. He crashed into the modified Kaiju with a flurry of kicks, his legs blurry as he kicked at high speeds.</p><p>The barrage of kicks launched the Kaiju a bit away, making it fall on its back.</p><p>“Alright Izuku. Time to test out your Kaiju arms!” Dekiru said. “Alright!”.</p><p>Inside the mind scape, Izuku took out a key from his left hip with his left hand, holding it out.</p><p>He clicked the button before he held the hero riser towards his face. Izuku inserted the key into a slot in the top of the riser where the scanner is.</p><p>
  <strong>REICUBAS</strong>
</p><p>“COME ON!”.</p><p>The greenette clicked the button again, punching forward.</p><p>
  <strong>REICUBAS. Pincer!</strong>
</p><p>Dekiru’s visage was shown in the mind scape. But a cuff with a glowing Ω and mechanical glowing lines appeared on his mid bicep.</p><p>His arm was engulfed in flowing water until it dissipated, revealing a segmented, armored crimson arm that ended in a crustacean like head with large pincers.</p><p>In the real world, the same are formed on his right arm. He aimed it forward, giving it a few experimental snips.</p><p>The Super C.O.V. Recovered and roared, charging at the ultra with rage.</p><p>Dekiru slightly knelt down. The offending Kaiju raised its right hand to deliver a downward swing.</p><p>Dekiru retaliated by thrusting his Kaiju arm forward, effective stopping Super C.O.V.‘s attack. He then pushed it away then spun clockwise.</p><p>He slammed the side of his pincer claw into the Kaiju’s head, knocking it onto its side.</p><p>Seeing this as his chance, Dekiru reached down and grabbed the modified Kaiju by its neck, squeezing tightly before hefting it up into the air.</p><p>It screeched in surprise as it was lifted with ease. Dekiru made a loud grunt as he lobbed Super C.O.V. Like a pillow.</p><p>The Kaiju crashed into the street, caving it in. The way it was positioned, made it impossible for it to remove itself from its place in the ground.</p><p>“Now!” Dekiru said. The Reicubas arm disappeared, allowing the ultra to slowly raise his arms before moving it into a L position.</p><p>“Zillion Calibre Burst!”</p><p>Green and blue energy erupted from the side of his arm, beaming through the air and hitting its target on point.</p><p>Super C.O.V. Gave out a high pitch scream as it died. The Kaiju and the area around it exploding in a blaze of glory.</p><p>Dekiru stood up and walked over to the wreckage, seeing as his attack successfully killed the Kaiju.</p><p>He held out his arm, light from the Kaiju’s disintegrating corpse flowed into his hand. And just like Golza, a new key formed in the mind scape.</p><p>This time it was shaped to be Super C.O.V.’s chest crystals, head crest, golden shoulders, and his pincer arms.</p><p>“Great. Now we have the complete set for Five King” Izuku stated. Dekiru nodded in real life, before turning around to jump into the air.</p><p>“CANYON CANNON!” Mt. Lady yelled as she flew through the air to deliver a drop kick to the Ultra.</p><p>Dekiru turned his head to the left, just in time to see the blonde heroine attempt to kick him. Unfortunately he couldn’t move in time to dodge or counter.</p><p>Fortunately, he didn’t need to do much.</p><p>When Mt. Lady’s foot met Dekiru’s chest, the blonde’s form simply faltered as she unceremoniously fell to the ground with a thud, all while the Ultra barely budged an inch.</p><p>Dekiru -and Izuku in the mind scape- tilted his head to the side quizzically as he looked down at the heroine, who was groaning in pain.</p><p>“What was that all about?” The ultra asked. “I’m not sure. But I think it’s vigilantism. They think we’re using our quirks in public, illegally” Izuku mused.</p><p>“Okay. But why did she kick me?” The ultra question. “Heroes have to deal with vigilantes. Mt. Lady for the most part, is an attention seeker. She’s a hero for fame” Izuku huffed.</p><p>“Ah. I understand now. A lot of Ultra’s are like that too” Dekiru said. “Really? Huh, I guess that’s just a common thing” the greenette murmured.</p><p>“You have no idea” the ultra scoffed. But they were brought out of their conversation when they heard yelling.</p><p>Dekiru looked down to see Mt. Lady yelling at him. “-you fricken jackass! Stealing my popularity! They’re supposed to like me, not some huge prick” she cursed.</p><p>In the mind scape, Dekiru looked at Izuku and nodded his head at the blonde. The greenette shocked his head and shrugged at his Ultra companion.</p><p>Dekiru diverted his attention to see more Pro heroes and civilians around them. Some civilians were cheering, while some were curing at him.</p><p>Either about damages or about Mt. Lady, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>When he looked around and saw some pro heroes surrounding him, either on various roofs, or on the ground.</p><p>Dekiru didn’t know who they were, but Izuku did. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed. “What! What’s wrong?” The ultra asked his host.</p><p>“We’re surrounded by some of the top heroes. Endeavor, Miruko, Ryukyu, Edgeshot, Yoroimusha, Kamui Woods, Crust, Hawks, Best Jeanist, and crap. Even All might” Izuku cursed.</p><p>Dekiru looked around. One was on fire, one was wearing armor, one looked to be made of wood, another wore a high collar, another had large red wings, one was a dragon? He recognized the one with yellow hair in a V. And lastly a rabbit.</p><p>He chuckled at the last one. Dekiru wasn’t one to underestimate enemies, but she was really cute with her white hair.</p><p>~</p><p>“Sir. Cancel your quirk so you can be brought in for questioning” Kamui woods demanded, pointing at him.</p><p>But the giant didn’t move. He just continued to stare down at everyone. He turned to look at the Ninja hero, who shrugged at him.</p><p>He looked further down to see Mt. Lady glaring at the much larger giant with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Sir. Please cancel your quirk, or else we will need to use excessive force” Kamui woods yelled. And again, the giant didn’t move.</p><p>“Argh. Forget this, I’m going in” Miruko growled, a cheshire grin on her face. “Miruko no!” Edgeshot yelled, but the rabbit hero had already jumped into the air.</p><p>“LUNA ARC!” She yelled as she raises her right leg for an axe kick.</p><p>The giant noticed her at the last second. The rabbit heroine grinned menacingly as she swung her leg down towards the giants shoulder.</p><p>Only slip when her leg just drag down the giants hard skin. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The failed kick disorienting her and making her fall.</p><p>She landed on the ground effortlessly, but had a wide eyed bewildered look on her face.</p><p>Rumi Usagiyama, the pro heroine Miruko. Who can easily smash steel like paper with her powerful, muscular legs. Had just had her axe kick fail her.</p><p>Civilians and some other Pro heroes gaped at this. But some of the more composed or professional Pro heroes just stared at the giant.</p><p>Some of the other heroes were about to attack, but the giant bent down before jumping high into the air, faster than even All might.</p><p>They watched as the giant looped in the air once before taking off at over Mach 4 speeds.</p><p>“Dammit. He escaped again” Death arms cursed. “He’s so large, yet he flies so fast” Edge shot mused. “He’s incredibly strong. Miruko didn’t stand a chance” Yoroimusha said.</p><p>“That bastard. Stealing my spotlight with his amazing quirk” Mt. Lady seethed, biting her thumb nail through her costume.</p><p>But while the other hero’s were complaining about the giant. The current number 2 had other thoughts.</p><p>“He’s strong. Stronger than All might. Very powerful indeed. I wonder if he’s old enough for my daughter” Endeavor thought with a sly smirk.</p><p>Later........</p><p>Dekiru transformed, turning into an orb of light that landed in an empty alley. Izuku emerged seconds later, holding the groceries he bought earlier.</p><p>“God. I felt I was going to pass out. There were too many powerful Pro heroes against up” The greenette huffed with a hand to his chest.</p><p>“They didn’t seem that much to me?” His ultra companion said obviously. “Well you’re over 350,000 year old seasoned warrior that fights giant monsters. Of course they wouldn’t seem that powerful” Izuku reminded.</p><p>The male midoriya shook his head before going back home. Now that he obtained the power of Super C.O.V., he is now able to transform into a powerful combination Kaiju.</p><p>Since the U.A. entrance exams are in 10 months, he’s going to have to train in his human form as opposed to his ultra form.</p><p>Luckily he can use his ultra powers and Kaiju arms in his human form, so he wouldn’t be useless.</p><p>But Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. “U-Um.. e-excuse me? Could you help me for a moment” a soft voice asked.</p><p>Izuku turned around. But didn’t see anyone. He was confused before he looked down.</p><p>Standing before is what he would describe as 💞💘💕CUTE💖💕💝.</p><p>As young woman was standing right in front of him. Guess from their stature and appearance, she were around his age.</p><p>She much shorter than Izuku, but has slender yet curvy figure. She has large and round, brown eyes, Shoulder-length hair in a gravity defying bob, and a permeated blush on her cheeks.</p><p>The cute brunette was also wearing a dark brown coat, a skirt, black leggings, and a pink scarf.</p><p>Her whole appearance just screamed soft, squishy and adorable. Oh how the greenette just wanted to cuddle with her.</p><p>His face warmed up at the thought of holding her. But he shook himself out of his thoughts when he remembered she needed held.</p><p>“S-sure. What do you need miss?”. “U-uh um....” she stammered. Izuku was confused as to why she was stuttering. But then he noticed that her permanent blush was larger than before.</p><p>Is that a quirk. No, no it’s not.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” The greenette asked. “Oh! I um.... I need some directions” she said.</p><p>“Okay. Where are you going?” Izuku said, eager to help the brunette. “Well I got a bit lost. I need to go back to my temporary apartment” she answered.</p><p>“Alright. Do you remember your address?” The male midoriya asked. She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head, “heh heh.... I kinda forgot. I only remember the surroundings. Sorry about that” she apologized.</p><p>Izuku waved her off “No worries. Do you know which ward you’re in?”. She tapped her lips, “um... I think it’s called Tatooino” she said.</p><p>The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw the large man before her do the same.</p><p>“Tatooino. That’s all the way on the other side of Mustafu. Unfortunately, a monster attack from earlier destroyed the rail system. So the trains are unusable until tomorrow” Izuku explained sadly.</p><p>“Oh no! How am I supposed to go home now” the girl whined. Izuku didn’t like how bad her current situation was. He didn’t even think before he blurted it out.</p><p>“You can come with me and stay at my place for the time being” he stated. The young lady froze and slowly turned towards him with wide eyes.</p><p>Her permanent blush began to slowly grow before her whole face was hot and red. Izuku looked at her in confusion before it hit him like a EX Red king’s fist.</p><p>He started waving his hands frantically. His groceries falling to the ground. “Oh No! Not like that. I meant you can stay the night. No, shit! I meant you don’t have to be alone. Ah fuck! Uh, I mean.....”.</p><p>He just opted to hunch over and cover his face with his hand. He was completely embarrassed, this girl probably though he was some asshole that flirted with girls.</p><p>Suddenly he heard laughter. He lifted his hand to see the young brunette starting to laugh. Tears caught on the edge of her lashes.</p><p>Izuku’s face flushed and he stood back to full height. The girl continued to laugh for a while.</p><p>Eventually she calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Izuku huffed, “Are you done yet?” He asked.</p><p>She giggled a little, which was adorable. “Y-Yeah. I’m alright” she said, calming down from her laughing fit.</p><p>The greenette sighed again, “I’m sorry for wording it like that” he apologized. The brunette chuckled and waved him off, “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it like that. But aren’t you too old to be hitting on a young girl like me?” She said teasingly.</p><p>Izuku’s face flushed. “How old are you?” He asked. “Oh I going to be 18 this December” she answered.</p><p>The male Midoriya’s eyes widened, “wait. That’s in a few months. That’s means we’re the same age!” He exclaimed happily.</p><p>The brunette’s eye widened, “Wait. You’re my age!” She exclaimed in surprise. Izuku chuckled nervously, “yeah. I turned 18 back in July”.</p><p>“Huh. Well sorry for assuming. It’s just, that you’re so tall! And buff~” she said, whispering the last part.</p><p>“Heh, heh. Yeah. I hit a big growth spurt a year ago. I used to be much shorter” he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Really? Huh. No offense but I can’t really see that” she said, not believing him one bit.</p><p>“Yeah. Me neither..... so my offer still stands” Izuku said meekly. The girl stared at him before blushing again, “I-I um. S-sure” she stuttered.</p><p>The male Midoriya flashed a smile at the girl, making her squint from the brightness. “Great. Hope you like hot pot, cause that’s what we’re having for dinner” the greenette cheered, crouching down to pick up his groceries before they left.</p><p>As they were walking back to the Midoriya household, Izuku remembered something. “Oh yeah. That’s right. I never told you my name” he said.</p><p>He stopped in front of her and turned around. “Izuku Midoriya” flashing another smiled. The brunette smiled back and bowed a little, “Ochako Uraraka”.</p><p>Later with Inko..........</p><p>The green haired matriarch got to making the broth for their hot pot dinner. She had the necessary ingredients for the soup, she just needed vegetables and meat.</p><p>Her infant daughter was behind her in a booster seat, watching her mother with awe and intrigue. It was kinda awkward for the mother, considering her daughter was just blankly staring at her.</p><p>Just as Inko tastes the broth, she heard the front door open, followed by a “I’m home!” From her son.</p><p>She quickly washed her hands and went to go see him. “Welcom home Izuku. The soup is ready. I just need to cut the vegetables before it’s rea-“. Inko froze at what she saw before her.</p><p>In front of her was her son, yes. Holding many bags of groceries. But it was the thing currently standing beside him. Well not thing, a person.</p><p>A girl.</p><p>..........</p><p>................</p><p>A GIRL!!!?!?</p><p>“U-um, Izuku. W-who is this” Inko questioned. She was panicking. Not even a whole day back and her baby boy has already brought home a girl. What has he become?!?</p><p>“Oh! this Uraraka-san. Her apartment is on the other side of Mustafu. Unfortunately a giant monster attack made the trains unavailable until tomorrow morning. So I offered for her to have dinner and stay the night with us” Izuku explained.</p><p>Inko just gaped and stared at her son. Then it wasn’t long before the water works started.</p><p>Reacting quickly. Izuku summoned an umbrella and opened it, preventing Ochako from getting drenched in tears.</p><p>“My baby boy is becoming a man!” She cried out. The brunette sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, “Is that how she always acts?”.</p><p>“Sometime” Izuku answered. Ochako looked at his mother, then back to the male Midoriya, “And the crying?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh that’s common. Even I do that” He said, quickly reminiscing about the previous times he cried that hard.</p><p>The shorter girl again, looked to his mother, then back to him. “Are you sure?” She said, not believing him.</p><p>“Yup. My tears are a lot, but my moms is like comparing Niagara Falls to a broken faucet” he chuckled. Ochako just gaped at him.</p><p>“All right mom. Calm down. I bought the groceries” Izuku reminded his mother, who had finally calmed down and wiped her eyes.</p><p>“Alright. Wash your hands so you can help me prep the vegetables” she said, moving out of the way so her son could enter the kitchen.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do, Miss Midoriya?” Ochako asked, feeling she should help in some way.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. Just sit down and relax. Oh! Actually, you wouldn’t mind helping us right?” Inko questioned. The brunette nodded “I can help! What do you need?”.</p><p>The Midoriya matriarch turned around and fiddled with something before turning around, holding a baby in her arms.</p><p>“Would you mind watching Izumi while we get dinner ready” Inko asked, her daughter squirming and gurgling in her hands.</p><p>“Oh! Of course” Ochako quickly agreed. The greenette mother smiled as she handed Izumi over to their guest.</p><p>Said baby girl looked up at the brunette with large, round, vibrant green eyes. Again she was sucking on the fingers of her onesie.</p><p>“Hi there. You’re Izumi, right? I’m Ochako” she greeted. “Oooouuumm” The child in her arms moaned cutely in response before sucking on her hand again.</p><p>Ochako cooed at her, “awww. Aren’t you just adorable”. Izumi just blinked at her. Then she reached up and patted her small hands on the brunette’s perpetual blush.</p><p>She chuckled and began to gently tickle the infant, causing her to start laughing.</p><p>From the kitchen, Son and Mother smiled at the interaction, seeing 2 adorable girls playing with each other.</p><p>“If you don’t marry her in the future. I’m going to be very disappointed in you” Inko said bluntly. Izuku was silent before his face erupted into a deep crimson.</p><p>He dropped what he was holding to cover his face. “Mooooom! I don’t even know her that well!” Izuku whined.</p><p>“So? Then that means you have to get to know her better” His mother said nonchalantly. Izuku was about to talk back, but his argument died in his throat when he realized his mother was right.</p><p>He just bowed his head and continued where he left off by cutting the mushrooms into smaller pieces.</p><p>Later.......</p><p>Izuku yawned as he shifted to get comfortable on the couch.</p><p>After a conversation filled hot pot dinner, and a couple ‘interesting’ (embarrassing) stories, the Midoriya family learned that Ochako was also aiming to go to U.A.</p><p>She was from Mie prefecture and was temporarily staying in an apartment building until she got the results of the U.A. Entrance exams.</p><p>After a few more topics were mentioned, it was time to go to bed. Again, Ochako thanked them for allowing her to stay and for feeding her.</p><p>She was sleeping in Izuku’s room. Luckily it isn’t filled with All might memorabilia, that would’ve sent mixed messages.</p><p>Inko of course, took Izumi so the child could sleep in her crib. She here he was, lying down on the couch.</p><p>Unfortunately, part of his feet were hanging off the edge. Damn his height. He was still getting used to it.</p><p>Since quirks didn’t exist on some of the other earths, the amount of times Izuku banged his head on a door frame too many times to count. Thank fully he was on his original earth.</p><p>He turned to his side, finally getting comfortable before finally succumbing to sleep. His eyes flutter shut as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Without a worry at all.</p><p>Unknown.........</p><p>“Thank you all for coming here” a man in a beige trench coat and fedora with a simple face said. This was Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective for the police.</p><p>Currently he was in a briefing room surrounded by a myriad of Pro heroes, a good amount of them being from the top 10.</p><p>“So as you know. This meeting is about the light Titan that has been suddenly appearing” the detective started.</p><p>“The first was 4 years ago, right after the sludge villain incident. The next was yesterday, and the most recent was around noon today”.</p><p>He clicked on a remote, the screen behind him flashing to life. The screen revealed photos of the giant and the various monsters they had faced. (Think of the photos from the magazines)</p><p>“Every time a monster attacks, the light Titan supposedly appears from a flash of light. They defeat the monster before flying into the sky” Naomasa listed.</p><p>“So they have a transformation and emitter quirk” a soft voice mused. This voice belong to a woman with chin-length blonde hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe covering her right eye.</p><p>She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp</p><p>She was wearing a dark red, traditional qioao with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders, knee-high boots, long, almost sleeve-like white gloves that nearly reach her shoulders</p><p>A green headband with four large, pale purple claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small black dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of gold spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear.</p><p>This was the pro hero Ryukyu or Tatsuma Ryūko.</p><p>“Well that’s what we believed at first. But I believe this is a triple case” Naomasa said. The Pro heroes nodded. A triple case is when a person has all 3 types of quirk aspects.</p><p>Emitter, Transformation and mutation.</p><p>The detective continued. “Earlier we had erasure head on the scene. He used his quirk, but it had no effect. Meaning they had a mutation that could not be turned off”.</p><p>“I’m sure erasure head could turn off any emitter and transformation quirk, even if they had a mutation” the pro hero Miruko said.</p><p>“Indeed. But he couldn’t cancel it. So that means that his quirk is ineffective against the light titans” Naomasa said.</p><p>“Regardless, they shouldn’t be using their quirk so recklessly. They should be put to justice” Kamui woods proclaimed. “Yeah! That bastard should be arrested” Mt.Lady explained.</p><p>A few heroes side eyes her and sighed. “But aren’t they the only ones who can fight those monster?” Ryukyu said.</p><p>The armored Yoroimusha nodded. “Indeed. They seem like the only ones capable of defeating such strong creatures, and with ease at that”.</p><p>The other Pros couldn’t lie. A lot of their attacks were useless against the giant monsters. It took a while before said monsters could be defeated.</p><p>Even if they could defeat them, the damage that the surroundings sustain were too much.</p><p>Speaking of damages, the light Titan barely damages the surroundings. Maybe a crater or 2, but that’s the worst they’ve caused.</p><p>“Alright. Well meet up again on a later date. Good night everyone” Naomasa said as he turned off the T.V. and left the room, with a few Pro’s following after him, leaving a few behind.</p><p>Only some of the top 10 were left. Suddenly the rabbit hero roared and punch the wall. Not enough to break the wall, but enough to crater it.</p><p>“GOD DAMMIT!”. “What’s wrong Rumi?” Ryukyu asked. “I’m so fucking angry! It’s that fucking light giant asshole” she cursed.</p><p>“How so?” Kamui woods asked. The rabbit hero spun around and glared at the arbor hero with burning ruby red eyes, causing him to sweat drop.</p><p>“He shrugged off my kick like nothing!! One of my fucking KICKS!!!” She yelled before storming out of the room. The sounds of her tantrum continued even as she got further away.</p><p>“I’d better follower her and calm her down” The blonde dragoness said, jogging after her friend.</p><p>Eventually everyone left, except for a certain fiery hero. He turned on the T.V. to review the pictures taken of the light Titan.</p><p>Images of the giant shooting lasers, bludgeoning the monsters, and one from earlier where the giant transformed their arm and launched the beast like a sac of potatoes.</p><p>Endeavor chuckled deeply. “Yes. Definitely. This person is very strong. When I find out who they are. They’ll be mine to control. Just like my daughter”.</p><p>To be continued………</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m gonna be making fusion kaiju and an evil ultra fusion.</p><p>I don’t know who I should ship. Comment multiple parings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Should I make a patreon? I’m broke AF</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: the sounds Dekiru makes when he fights/ his grunting is a mix of Agul, Z, Geed, Ultraman and tiga</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>The next morning.......</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay at your house and for walking me back home, Midoriya-chan” Ochako said as she and Izuku walked.</p><p>“No problem Uraraka-san. Plus my mom said it was nice to have visitors” The greenette chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>While Ochako was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Izuku was now wearing beige slacks, red and white sports shoes, and a red button up flannel shirt.</p><p>He also had his hair tied in a low bun and he wore a silver watch.</p><p>So to put it shortly. Hot and bougie in a positive way.</p><p>The 2 young adults continued their talk until they arrived at the newly reconstructed railway.</p><p>“Well this is my stop. Thanks again Midoriya. I hope to see you at U.A. in a few months” Ochako said, waving goodbye as the doors closed and the train left the station.</p><p>Izuku waved back until the train car the brunette was in was out of sight. He sighed before turning around, and walking back home.</p><p>But the male midoriya felt like he was forgetting something. Something he was supposed to remember.</p><p>But then it hit him.</p><p>“I forgot to ask for her number!” He groaned, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>Somewhere........</p><p>In a dimly lit bar currently housed 2 people. One was behind the bar, cleaning glasses. They were wearing formal wear and a vest, but the most eye catching thing about them were the metal brace, Smokey body, and their piercing yellow eyes.</p><p>But the second person was somehow more unsettling. Sitting on one of the bar stools sat a woman in her mid 20’s.</p><p>She had long, shaggy, pale blue hair, loose, baggy, black pants and sweater. Her skin was dry, and her neck had scratch marks on them.</p><p>She had chapped lips, but the rest of her face was covered by a pale, dismembered hand with golden box at the end.</p><p>Currently the latter was watching a news report about the monster and the light Titan. A sinister grin grew on her face as she rested her face in her hand.</p><p>“Such power. That is a powerful Boss, not an NPC. Once I have that power, my party will be unstoppable” she chuckled creepily.</p><p>Back to Izuku.......</p><p>Izuku was walking around Mustafu shopping center. He wanted to see if he wanted to buy anything so he decided to walk to the mall, but not without telling his mother over the phone.</p><p>Currently he was sipping on an iced americano he bought from a local coffee shop. And he’s not going to lie, this was really good coffee.</p><p>He had his free hand in his pocket as he passed by a few stores. He curiously looked to the side.</p><p>His eyes widened and he almost spat out his drink.</p><p>He walked closer to the store front, which was a toy store. Clearly put on display were 6-inch toy figures of his Sapphire Nebula form.</p><p>It wasn’t perfect by any means. It was solid silver with red blue and black painted on. Some of the other details were missing, but there was no denying that this was him.</p><p>He looked further into the store and almost choked on his own breath. There was merch of him. MERCH!!</p><p>There was a smorgasbord of merch. Ranging from clothing, toys, and even mundane things like tooth brushes and candies.</p><p>“W-what the heck?! What’s all of this?” Izuku muttered. “Ah. I see your new here” a voice said.</p><p>The greenette turned around to see a girl around his age behind the cash register. She had slicked back silver hair tied in a messy ponytail and wore sunglasses despite being inside.</p><p>She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red apron that had her name tags attached. [Justice] it read.</p><p>“Oh. Hi there. Um, could you explain what’s all of this?” The greenette asked. The cashier nodded, “Sure. Well it started around half a year ago”.</p><p>“After the light Titan appeared after the sludge villain incident, they started to get really popular and started getting a following. One thing led to another, and now a lot of kids and teens love those light titans” the silverette explained.</p><p>“R-really?” Izuku stuttered. “Yeah! Wait. Did you not know about these” Justice said, pointing to the many aisles filled with merch.</p><p>“Well I’ve been abroad for the past 2 years” Izuku lied, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry for assuming stuff. Welp, I’ll leave you to your own devices then” the cashier said, going back to browsing her social media.</p><p>Izuku sweat dropped before walking further into the store. He could not believe it. He had merch. Well without his consent, but he had merch non the less.</p><p>Eventually he found himself at a shelf filled with Kaiju, a lot of them he recognized.</p><p>Gomora, Red king, Gubila, Salamandra, Bemstar, Dorako, Twin tails, Birdon, Sadola, Guidon, and Telesdon.</p><p>Very common, but capable Kaiju. Izuku couldn’t help but wonder how hard it must have been for the heroes to fight them.</p><p>The greenette shook his head and turned his attention to the more eye catching figure.</p><p>It was a large 10-inch version of his Sapphire nebula form. But this time, there were more details painted in and it had more joint articulation.</p><p>He looked down at the price and his eyes bugged out. “12,420 ¥ !?! That’s so expensive!” He exclaimed.</p><p>At that point Izuku wanted to leave, but before he did, he noticed something from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Standing a couple feet away was a small boy with black hair that obscures his right eye, dark green eyes that are half closed, and a perpetual blush.</p><p>He was staring at the large figure. But he looked apprehensive about it. A light bulb lit up above the greenette’s head as he understood now.</p><p>“Ah. He wants it. But from my guess his family is the type that works really hard” Izuku thought. He looked between the child and the figure before deciding to make a kid’s day.</p><p>He grabbed the box the figure was in and walked towards the cashier. The silverette noticed him and put her phone down, “found something you like?”.</p><p>“You can say that” he replied. He placed the box onto the register table. Justice looked at his purchase in disbelief before looking at his face.</p><p>“Seriously?! The most expensive thing in the store?” She exclaimed. Izuku shrugged, “meh. I got cash to spare” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>Justice just gaped at him before shrugging as well. “Alright. You want a bag with that?”. “Yes please” he said.</p><p>Justice scanned the figure and placed it into a bag. Izuku paid for the figure and thanked the silverette, who waved him goodbye as he exited the store.</p><p>Once he was outside, he stood by a support column that was in front of the store, waiting for the kid to leave.</p><p>And a few minutes later, he spotted the boy leaving with a downtrodden expression, probably because he was empty handed.</p><p>Izuku quickly jogged over to the boy. “Hey kid!” He called. The sad boy turned around to see a huge man jogging towards him.</p><p>To say he was scared was an understatement. He froze in fear as the man more than double his size ran towards him.</p><p>He was completely still as the stranger knelt down in front of him. He was afraid, is this where he died? He never told his family he loved them. He ne-</p><p>“Here” the stranger said. The kid snapped out of his thoughts to look down. In the man’s hands was the really expensive toy that he wanted, the one he couldn’t buy cause he didn’t have enough money.</p><p>“You wanted this. Right?” The strange man asked. He nodded absently. “Then here. I saw you looking at it, so I bought it for you” the stranger said.</p><p>The boy looked at him with stars in his eyes. The stranger held it up again. The boy hesitantly reached for it, flinching once before taking it from the man.</p><p>Said man smiled at him. The boy hugged the figure to his chest, “thank you” he said. The man smile grew as he petted the boy’s head before standing up.</p><p>“You welcome. Welp, enjoy the gift” he said before walking off, leaving the boy to himself.</p><p>Not long after, a voice called to the boy. “Samidare!”. The boy, now known as Samidare turned around to see 2 girls that resemble him walking towards him.</p><p>One was younger than him. She had large eyes, her mouth was set in a pout-like shape, while her dark green hair was worn in low pigtails.</p><p>The other girl, who was much older than the smaller one. She has large hands, a very wide mouth, oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, and long, dark sea-green hair.</p><p>It reaches all the way to her waist with the ends tied together at the bottom in a large bow of hair.</p><p>“Samidare! You’re not supposed to run off like that. Kero” the older girl scolded.</p><p>“Sorry Tsuyu-neechan. Karro” the boy apologized to his older sister. The girl nodded before noticing the box in his arms.</p><p>“Where did you get that. Kero?” Tsugu asked her younger brother. “Oh. A really nice man bought it for me. Karro” he answered.</p><p>“Really. Kero. Do you remember what he looks like. Kero?” She asked, squatting down to his height. He nodded, “he was really big” he said, accentuating it by holding his arms out.</p><p>“He has fluffy, green hair. Karro. Big green eyes. And he’s.... standing right behind you. Karro”.</p><p>Tsuyu’s eyes widened. She quickly stood up and whirled around, only to be face to muscular chest with the person in front of her.</p><p>She slowly looked up to see their face. Just as his brother described. Big, green eyes and fluffy, green hair.</p><p>But what her brother failed to mention, was how handsome the nice stranger was.</p><p>She kept a straight face, but on the inside, she was blushing up a storm. This man not only looked handsome, but he also exuded an aura that was attracting her in all the right ways.</p><p>Tsuyu must have been staring at him for a while, since the man before her started sweating and blushing.</p><p>“Um. Hi there” he greeted. The frog girl croaked as her hormones went haywire at his voice, but she wasn’t going to show it, right in front of her siblings.</p><p>“Hello. So you bought Samidare that toy. Right. Kero?” Tsuyu asked. The man nodded, “yeah. I saw him starring at it, so I decided to buy it for him” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Cute” Tsuyu thought. “Well thank you for that. Kero. He really likes those light titans”. The man blinked at her, “oh really. Well that seems nice” he said awkwardly.</p><p>He then straightened himself out and held out his hand. “Izuku Midoriya”. She smiled and shook his hand, “Tsuyu Asui” she said back.</p><p>As they greeted each other, the youngest of the siblings. The pig tailed Satsuki was looking between the 2 young adults with her big round eyes.</p><p>“Big sis. Do you like him. Garro?” Satsuki asked innocently. That got both young adults to flush red. Even the oldest frog girl’s blank face break out into a blush.</p><p>Before the male midoriya could say anything, Tsuyu quickly scooped her siblings into her arms, say a quick “nice meeting you”, followed by a “thanks for buying the toy” before she ran off faster than someone with a speed quirk.</p><p>Izuku just silently stood there. Mulling over what had just occurred over the past few minutes.</p><p>But in the end, he just gave up on trying to understand the mystery of women. Anyways, he has 10 months until the U.A. Entrace exam, so he’ll need to practice.</p><p>He’s very skilled in hand to hand in both forms. His aim is especially good in his human form. He can control his powers in his human form.</p><p>So what should he train for?</p><p>An explosion brought Izuku out of his thoughts. He looked to the left and out of the glass roof of the mall where he could see the glow of fire and smoke.</p><p>He bowed his head and sighed in exasperation, “Not. A. Word” he cursed internally, shutting his Ultra companion up.</p><p>The greenette decided to casually walk towards the carnage as everyone else ran in the other direction passed him.</p><p>Once he was at a good distance, he saw who exactly was attacking. “Oh. It’s not a Kaiju, just a normal villain attack” Izuku said surpised.</p><p>Just as he said, a couple villains caused a few explosions that caused all the smoke and fire to the city.</p><p>Izuku thought about joining in. But he decided not to. “Eh, the pros can handle this one”.</p><p>As he turned around to go shop some more, his ears picked up the sound of crunching and things breaking.</p><p>Izuku turned back around to look at where the explosion happened. The smoke originated from a large office building, and from the looks of it, the building was still occupied.</p><p>But that wasn’t the main issue. The issue was that the building was missing a huge chunk. Towards the middle, near the left side, there was a huge opening that was on fire.</p><p>If his studies about heroes taught him anything. One of those things was about collapsing buildings, and from the looks of it, the building was about to snap in half and tip over.</p><p>“Shit. The workers in that building are in trouble. And I doubt Mt.Lady is large or strong enough to support it, if it tips over” he cursed.</p><p>“Then you know what that means” the voice in his head sang. Izuku rolled his eyes and scoffed at his alien companion.</p><p>“All right, all right. I’m going, I’m going” he drawled on, walking nonchalantly as he pulled out his hero riser and clicked it once, becoming bathed in light.</p><p>.......</p><p>“Stop him before he causes anymore destruction” Gun head yelled as he knocked out one of the smaller villains.</p><p>A much larger villain with fire covering his hands to his shoulders was running around the office, crashing into support pillars and cubicles.</p><p>On his tail were Kamui woods, Backdraft, and fourth kind. “Stop Villain! In the name of the law!” The wooden hero proclaimed.</p><p>“Fuck off you walking tree” the villain yelled back, lobbing an orb of fire behind him. Back draft quickly shot a spurt of water that doused the fire.</p><p>The fire villain cursed as his attack was ineffective. He cursed yet again as he had to abruptly stop due to him arriving at the edge of the building.</p><p>More specifically, the edge of the floor of the huge hole in the building. He growled as he turned around to face the pro heroes that had him corned.</p><p>They all approached him slowly, “you have no where to run. Just give up now” the four armed hero said. “Yes. Just come quietly and we’ll sort things out” Kamui woods said.</p><p>A tick mark appeared on the fire villains forehead as his face turned red. “T-that’s! BULLSHIT!” He roared, his flames burning brighter and hotter.</p><p>“Duck!” The wood hero yelled as he grew large branches to pull his fellow pro heroes to the ground. Just in time, as the Flame villain committed an explosive suicide.</p><p>Literally. Explosive.</p><p>The force of his explosion caused even more damage to the building. Destroying at least 1/3 of several floors.</p><p>Fortunately, no workers or heroes were injured. Unfortunately however, the building’s structure began to diminish, and the opposite end of the building caved in on itself.</p><p>The pro heroes evacuating everyone outside the building heard a loud crash before the sky began to darken.</p><p>Everyone looked up to see the the top half of the building began to tip over. The pro heroes eyes widened, “everyone! Hurry up and evacuate” Uwabami yelled.</p><p>Pro hero wash and Ingenium quickly moved people out of the way. The walking washing machine blocking debris with his water, while the running hero quickly grabbed people and ran out of the way.</p><p>Unfortunately the workers that couldn’t leave were still inside the top half of the building, meaning they would die regardless if the fall was minor.</p><p>Finally all the wires, steel beams and the elevator cables themselves snapped, causing the broken building to tip over quickly.</p><p>“Shit! Not enough time” Uwabami cursed as she draped herself over a pair of kids, some of the other pros copying her and covering civilians.</p><p>As everyone who was still in the way of the building stayed in place, awaiting the pain of being crushed underneath a falling building. It never came.</p><p>Curious as to why they aren’t dead, the heroes and civilians looked up to see why the building wasn’t falling.</p><p>Their eyes widened. Standing above them like a mighty mountain was the light Titan, currently on one knee above them with his hands holding the fallen building up.</p><p>Everyone just stared in shock at his surprise appearance. With a loud grunt, the light Titan began to lift the building up.</p><p>His legs straightened out as he slowly pushed the building. Once he was standing, he used the strength in his arms to push it forward.</p><p>Eventually the top half of the building was reunited with the bottom half, with the giant leaning forward to hold it in place.</p><p>This gave all the heroes the chance to evacuate the citizens outside, and the workers who were still inside.</p><p>Other than some minor injuries or sprained body parts, the building collapsing resulted in no casualties.</p><p>Still, the pro heroes still glanced at the Titan with unease and some with displeasure as he stole the spotlight.</p><p>6 minutes had swiftly passed. All the workers and civilians were evacuated, and the injured were tended to by the paramedics.</p><p>After it was deemed that the building was now empty, the silver giant carefully placed the upper half of the building down, in a way that it wouldn’t tip over again.</p><p>Once the Titan deemed that it was stable, he nodded with a grunt before turning around.</p><p>But just before it took off, it notice the crowd of civilians and workers crowding around him. Some went towards the pro heroes, but most went around the mighty giant.</p><p>The most shocking thing about them was, that they were mostly children. Almost everyone of them were holding a figure of the giant, who seemed to be taken aback from his body language.</p><p>They expected the light Titan to fly away, but to everyone’s surprise, they put their arms down and crouched to be closer to their supposed fans.</p><p>More than a dozen kids were hopping up and down excitedly. Showing off their action figures of him.</p><p>There were some teenagers in their, but most were children.</p><p>Suddenly the giant raised his hand so his palm was raised over the crowd of children. The pro’s eyes widens and they instinctively got into a fighting stance.</p><p>But it wasn’t necessary, since the giant lowered his hand and angled it. The silver Titan jerked his hand a few times, which got the kids to understand.</p><p>Quickly the group of children began to high five the humongous hand, moving out of the way to let the other children high five him.</p><p>This went on for a while until all the children were satisfied. The giant nodded and stood to full height. But before he flew away, he gave a thumbs up.</p><p>All of the kids copied the giant, giving a thumbs up. The giant grunted and nodded.</p><p>He looked up into the sky, then launched into the air with his arms up, flying away into the distance before disappearing from sight.</p><p>That day made a lot of kids happy, while some of the heroes were angry at the light Titan for stealing their glory, but one thing was certain.</p><p>The Titan has a lot of fans and admirers.</p><p>Even though some could be considered something else.</p><p>Later.........</p><p>The male midoriya was casually watching T.V. with his younger sister situated on his right leg.</p><p>Izumi was wearing a pale yellow onesie with a cartoon banana stitched onto the left side of her chest.</p><p>She was sucking on a pacifier as she straddled her big brother’s leg, moving her arms once in a while as both siblings watched the news.</p><p>“-in other news. Earlier this day, the Light Titan had save many people from a collapsing building. Both workers inside and civilians outside were spared”.</p><p>“And from various sources. Videos were taken of the Light Titan interacting with children, so this begs the question. Is the Light Titan a vigilante seeking fame, or do they genuinely want to save people. This is miza-“.</p><p>Izuku sighed as the news shifted into something else. He knew that reporters and the Hero Commission would try to pin his as an attention seeker, or even worse.</p><p>A villain.</p><p>The greenette glanced down at his sister, who was looking up at him with her large eyes.</p><p>Izuku reached down and turned her around so that they were facing each other when lifted her up.</p><p>They stared at each other. Izumi with innocent ignorance. And Izuku with a tired expression. The male midoriya exhaled, “I really hope you don’t end up like me when we’re older”.</p><p>He hugged her to his chest, “I’m such a problem magnet. Really hope that isn’t a genetics thing” Izuku murmured. “Oooooommmm” Izumi muttered.</p><p>“Yeah. I agree” the young man said absentmindedly. Their mother was out buying groceries, so it was sibling bonding time.</p><p>Not that they needed it. Despite the short amount of time they’ve known each other, Izumi and Izuku formed a connection that would take most people years to obtain.</p><p>But for these 2, it came naturally to them.</p><p>Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when his hip began to vibrate. He looked down at his left waist to see his Kaiju key rack shaking.</p><p>He reached down and grabbed his Eleking key, but the rack was still shaking. He searched the rack again, before pulling out the King Joe key.</p><p>“King Joe? You want to come out as well? Alright” Izuku shrugged. He tossed both keys in front of him, both being bathed in light.</p><p>Izumi had turned her head in curiosity when she saw her brother toss something behind her.</p><p>She watched in awe as both lights faded away. The left one revealed her Alien playmate Ellie-chan. But the right one faded away to reveal a robot.</p><p>It has a brass colored shell, windows on its chest covering its rainbow colored interior, a small screen for eyes, and odd cut of cone shaped on its hips and by its head.</p><p>Overall it has an 70’s futuristic aesthetic to it. “Hey King Joe. What’s up” Izuku greeted. The robot bowed to as a nod.</p><p>“Uuuuwaaaaaa” Izumi gurgled, reaching for the aquatic, electric Kaiju. The tiny Eleking saw this and made her way over to them.</p><p>But she couldn’t climb onto the couch. Seeing her in need of assistance, King Joe leaned over and picked the tiny Kaiju up, and deposited her on Izuku’s left leg.</p><p>“Thanks King Joe” Izuku said, as he maneuvered Izumi so she could hold onto the tiny Kaiju. The robot bowed again.</p><p>A rumble was heard. Izuku looked down to see his sister looking down at her stomach. “You hungry?” He asked. “Ooouuum” she replied.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back in a sec” He said as he lifted his pet and sister off his lap before putting them back onto the couch.</p><p>“Watch’em for me please” he asked his robot. King Joe bowed again. Funnily enough, King Joe in its more human sized form is around 5’10”, so shorter than Izuku is currently.</p><p>The male greenette made his way over to the kitchen to make Izumi a bottle of milk, as she played with Ellie-chan.</p><p>Now your probably wondering. Why is Izuku’s Eleking the size of a pet, while King Joe is the size of the average human.</p><p>(<span class="u"><em><strike>Because the author is bad at consistency</strike></em></span>)</p><p>Because most Kaiju are born that size, while King Joe is 100% artificial.</p><p>Izuku returned to the couch with a bottle of warm formula in hand. He picked his sister and pet up before placing them back onto his lap.</p><p>He held the bottle up to Izumi’s lips, who immediately latched onto the rubber nipple and began to nurse the warm liquid out of it.</p><p>But as Izuku fed the liquid to his sister, he had a feeling that he was forgetting something. Something important.</p><p>He shrugged. It was probably nothing.</p><p>In a nearby forest.......</p><p>“Aaaaaahhhhhh” a voice roared as a beam of concentrated explosions shot from their hands. Shooting through the air, and blowing through the center of a tree.</p><p>When the attack died down, a soccer ball sized hole was burned into the tree. And not even a minute later, the sides of the tree collapsed with a crunch, causing the tree to tip over and crash into the ground.</p><p>The person who caused this gulped before breathing heavily, their whole body drenched in sweat.</p><p>Their crimson eyes were heavy as fatigued plagued their body. They were currently wearing black spats and a sports bra.</p><p>Their long blond hair was tied into a pony tail. The spiky fringe shadowing their face, but there was no denying who this was.</p><p>This was Katsumi Bakugou, the explosion exfriend of Izuku Midoriya. She was 5’8” with a lithe, muscular build. She had light, but a noticeable set of abs.</p><p>Her biceps were very defined, and her thighs were plump. Her hips weren’t that wide, but her ass was thicc and she had C-cup breasts.</p><p>Currently she was training herself to death in preparation for the U.A. Entrance exam in 10 months.</p><p>For the past 2 years, she has been training both body and mind to be the best hero she could be. But due to her bout of depression, she had been overworking herself.</p><p>She wasn’t working this hard because she wanted to be the best of the best. She was working hard to make a certain greenette proud.</p><p>She had to make him proud. She was doing this for him. All of her hard work was for him. She wanted him to be proud of her.</p><p>She wanted to be a hero that would make him proud. Some one he could look up too. She has to make up for all the things she put him through. To make up for all the pain she caused him.</p><p>Katsumi huffed as she turned to her duffle bag. Sticking out of the side pocket was a old photo of a 4 year old Izuku and Katsumi.</p><p>She smiled at the memory. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as fireworks exploded behind them. It was taken on their first festival together.</p><p>But that was a long time ago. Her smiled soured as she remembered that was one of the last times they were nice to each other.</p><p>The blond sighed as she grabbed a towel from her bag to wipe away her sweat. She wrapped it around her her neck as she gazed up at the darkening sky.</p><p>“Izuku. Where ever you are. I’m sorry. I sorry for all I’ve done to you” she murmured before grabbing her bag to return home, not knowing of the return of the Greenette.</p><p>To be continued........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My patreon is up. God I’m a mess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14312523">https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14312523</a></strong>
</p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>Over the next 10 months, Izuku has been training and studying for the U.A. entrance exam.</p><p>Of course a few Kaiju popped up once in a while, a few repeats like Red kings, Demaaga’s, a Guesra, and a Dorako. But no out of the ordinary Kaiju.</p><p>But the odd things was, is that they were popping up in countries other than Japan. So Izuku had to literally fly to the cities getting attacked.</p><p>The downside to them being in other locations, he was usually late. But on the plus side, he could buy stuff for his family.</p><p>Like just last week, Izuku bought fresh dumplings from Shanghai for his mother.</p><p>Aside from that. Izuku changed even further. Due to him training in his human form, rather than his Ultra form, his body grew further.</p><p>He gained more muscle, increased his speed and stamina. And he grew a bit. Well, growing to 6’7” is growing a bit in his book.</p><p>Another major change to Izuku was his hair. He decided to cut his long hair off. Now he has an undercut, with the remaining fluffy hair, now only on the top of his head.</p><p>His mother, of course cried because “her baby boy is a man” she says. Izumi especially liked it, always reaching to puff his hair whenever Izuku held her.</p><p>They also went on a lot of family outings, going to parks and attractions. All 3 of the midoriya family enjoyed it greatly.</p><p>But everyone would be confused when they saw them. Always surprised when Izuku is Inko’s son, or that Izumi and Izuku are siblings, despite their massive size difference.</p><p>Things were slowly becoming back to normal. Thankfully his mother is plumping back up. Although she may not be the plump woman brimming with motherly love, at least she wasn’t a skeleton anymore.</p><p>But here he stood. At his front door putting on his black boots as his mother stood behind him holding Izumi.</p><p>“Good luck Izuku. I hope you pass” Inko said. Izumi just sucked on her pacifier absentmindedly.</p><p>“Thanks mom. I’ll pick up some groceries on the way home”. Izuku stood up and turned to face his mother, who had a small smile.</p><p>“Izuku. I’m sorry for not saying this. But you can become a hero, the greatest hero” she said. That brought tears to both mother and son.</p><p>Izuku immediately went to hug his mother. And also Izumi, who was incidentally sandwiched between them.</p><p>They stayed like this for a while before Izuku backed off. “Thanks you mom. I’ll see you two later. Bye mom, bye Izumi” he said, gently tickling his sister, which resulted in her giggling.</p><p>He waved them goodbye before closing and locking the door behind him. He looked forward, and gave out a huge sight and shake of his head.</p><p>“That.....felt nice” he mused, starting his trek towards the train station for U.A.’s Entrance Exam.</p><p>Izuku hope that he’d pass. Not that he wasn’t confident that he’d pass, but he hoped nothing would interfere with his exam.</p><p>As he boarded the train, his mind began to run as Izuku began to plan out what he should do for the practical. Not noticing the body that was pressed up against him.</p><p>As he was stuck in his own thoughts, a certain girl was blushing up a storm as she was being squished into what amounted to a brick wall.</p><p>“God he’s so buff” the girl thought, biting her lip as she had to steady herself by placing her hands on his abdomen, all while Izuku was still unaware of what was going on.</p><p>Izuku was wearing a black trench coat and scarf, but despite that, you can tell tell how built he was. At a distance, you’d probably think he was a Tyrant from resident evil.</p><p>This continued on until Izuku and the girl came to their stop. They got off the train, with the greenette casually walking away towards U.A. while the girl leaned over by a wall to steady herself.</p><p>She watched the large greenette walk away with her vibrant teal eyes. Her ginger hair had became loose from her ponytail, making her look disheveled.</p><p>She didn’t know why, but her heart was beating quickly. She didn’t know why she was feeling this way, but she shook her head. There was an exam she needed to complete.</p><p>U.A. gates.........</p><p>Izuku stood in front of the gates to U.A.. He was really here. The first step to achieving his life long dream.</p><p>And all he had to do was walk through those gates. But as he got a few steps in, his foot got caught on a stray brick, which caused him to tip forward.</p><p>“Yep. That’s me. Your probably wondering how I got here. Welp. It all started 18 years ago...... y’know what. Never mind. This is the end. This is where I die” Izuku though as he was about to kiss the ground.</p><p>Except he didn’t feel the impact. Actually, he felt like he was floating. But not how he floats in his ultra form. He feels, lighter?</p><p>“Oh sorry for using my quirk on you. I saw you falling and I-Midoriya?!?” A female voice exclaimed. Izuku’s eyes narrowed, “wait a minute. I recognize that voice”.</p><p>Using his powers he spun around in mid air, coming face to face with a certain bubbly brunette.</p><p>“Uraraka-san!” The greenette cheered, spreading his arms out. “Midoriya-chan!” She cheered back, spreading her arms out as well.</p><p>Both engaged in a tight hug, while Izuku was still floating upside down. Unfortunately, the shock of seeing each other again made them oblivious to their situation.</p><p>But a couple seconds into the hug, they both realized where their heads were. Both had their heads pressed into the others chest.</p><p>The greenette’s in Ochako’s pillowy breasts. And the brunette’s in Izuku’s hard, firm pecs.</p><p>Both flushed red. Backing away from each other while covering their faces. It was odd to see a large man, embarrassed and floating upside down. It was very weird.</p><p>Izuku was the one to recover first, flipping right side up before floating down to the ground. Ochako took deep breaths to steady herself before turning around.</p><p>“So Midoriya. How have you beeeeeee-“ she drawled on as she stared at Izuku. Now that he was standing right in front of her, she could see how much he changed since the last time she saw him.</p><p>He was already fit and more than a head taller than her. But now. He probably weighed more than double her.</p><p>He got a hair cut that really accentuated his manly stature. And he really rocked that trench coat.</p><p>But his biceps were the size of her head. His thighs were practically the size of her body. And his chest was larger than hers!!! Which is surprising in of itself.</p><p>Ochako couldn’t believe it. In a matter of 10 months, he grew more than she had in 5 years.</p><p>“D-did you get taller?!?” She exclaimed. Izuku chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, “I guess. I’ve been training for the past 10 months for the exam”.</p><p>Ochako just gaped at him. “H-he’s been training since I last saw him?! H-he’s so dedicated”.</p><p>Izuku was about to ask Ochako how she has been since he’d last seen her, but his Alien companion knocked on the walls in their mind scape, which equated to the feeling of a hand rapping on the inside of his skull.</p><p>“Hey Izuku! You’re gonna be Late!” Dekiru yelled from inside his head. Izuku’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Shit! We’re gonna be late” he exclaimed. Ochako realized that too when she heard him. She was actually frozen in place because she didn’t expect Izuku to casually swear.</p><p>But before Ochako could react, she felt a hand curl around her wrist before she was yanked forward so fast, she felt like she was flying.</p><p>A few minutes later.....</p><p>After a few apologies and making sure Ochako didn’t vomit, they made their separate ways as they went to their designated rooms to take their written tests.</p><p>Izuku entered the room and sat in his assigned seat. After a few minutes, and after all the seats were filled, someone wearing semi formal clothes entered.</p><p>Judging from the fact they stood at the podium at the front of the room, Izuku could guess he’s the one overlooking his test.</p><p>“Alright. On each desk is the written portion of the exam. You’ll be given 80 minutes to complete it. There are 5 sections of the test”.</p><p>“The basics like math and science. Then there’s Hero protocol. Hero history. Quirk laws. And interactions with villains. You may begin in 5 minutes” the man said before moving to sit at a large desk in the corner of the room.</p><p>After Waiting for 5 minutes, every applicant in the room began to write. But unlike the majority of the room, Izuku and a few others chose to look over the questions first.</p><p>“Alright. So the formulae for a cylinder is Volume = r ² x h. So that would equal-“. “Y’know this is really mundane” Dekiru commented. “How so?” His host asked.</p><p>“Well compared to the classes I took, and taught. This is very simplistic” the green ultra explained. “Wait. You had classes?” Izuku said surprised.</p><p>“Of course. The intergalactic space force is a school like this place, where we train young ultras to fight for peace and justice. In fact, I taught Space Meteorology, Ancient Space Literature, and Monster Ecology. Also hand to hand combat-and done!”.</p><p>“Wait what!” Izuku exclaimed mentally as the first section of the test was finished. “W-what did you do!?” He questioned.</p><p>“While we were talking. I took control your body and did the first part for you. You, are, welcome” the ultra said smugly.</p><p>Izuku sighed. “This is considered cheating. But thanks I guess” he said, deciding not to complain anymore.</p><p>“Ok. So the next question is-“.</p><p>Around an Hour later......</p><p>Izuku felt nervous. He felt so many eyes on him. It made sense, considering he did finish his written test much earlier than the rest.</p><p>Well it wasn’t his fault that the questions were easy. Even Dekiru could finish this test, and he was a alien. A FUCKING ALIEN. How did people mess up on this part?</p><p>The large greenette and the other applicants made their way into the large auditorium. He found a decent seat, so he made himself comfortable and waited.</p><p>After all the seats were filled, the lights dimmed, leaving the stage the only thing lit up.</p><p>Not long after, someone walked up to the stage. Wait. Not just someone, it was present mic!</p><p>“Who’s present mic” Dekiru asked. “He’s a pro hero who host a talk show. His quick makes his voice incredibly loud” Izuku explained.</p><p>“How loud?” The green ultra asked wearily. “About the same as Greeza’s Akuon attack” the greenette stated.</p><p>Dekiru was surprised. He fought a Greeza before and was on the receiving end of their sound based attacks. It didn’t end well. He couldn’t hear for a while.</p><p>The announcer hero with hair shaped like a cockatiel strode to the podium. He cleared his throat before striking a exaggerated pose and gave out a loud cry that reached all the way to the back row.<br/> <br/><strong>“WHAT’S UP YOU BUNCH OF HERO EGGS?! ARE YOU READY TO PAAAAAAARTAAAAAAY?! YEAHHHHHHH!”</strong> He announced, probably rupturing a few eardrums.<br/> <br/>He was met with a deafening silence from all the applicants. It continued to be awkward as the voice hero waited for a reply.<br/> <br/>Eventually, the Pro hero continued on. <strong>“ALRIGHT ALL YOU COOL KIDS, LET’S GET THE EXPLANATION FOR THE SECOND PHASE OF OUR PRESTIGIOUS ENTRANCE EXAM UNDERWAY. YEAH!”.</strong><br/> <br/>The banana shaped hair hero pressed a button on the podium, a projector from somewhere near the ceiling lit up, casting an image on the screen behind him.<br/> <br/><strong>“THIS PART OF THE EXAM IS CALLED THE PRACTICAL OR PHYSICAL STAGE, BUT I LIKE TO REFER TO IT AS ROBO INFERNO! YEAAAAAAH! IT’S EXCLUSIVE TO YOU HERO WANNABE’S. IT’S REALLY PRETTY SIMPLE FOLKS”.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“YOU’LL BE SPLIT UP INTO EIGHT TESTING ARENAS, AND THE ONLY THING WE’RE ASKING YOU TO DO IS BUST UP A FEW TOYS MADE BY OUR SUPPORT PROFESSOR, POWER LOADER”.</strong>
</p><p><strong>“THE BOTS COME IN THREE VARIETIES. ONE, TWO, AND THREE POINTERS. NATURALLY, DIFFICULTY IS GONNA SCALE WITH POINT VALUE. ”</strong> he explained.<br/> <br/>He turned and gestured to the illustrations on screen. Silhouettes of different kinds of robots, each marked with its point value appeared.</p><p>“Hmm. It seems like the more points the robots have, they become larger and have more weaponry. It seems excessive force is required to-“.</p><p>But before the greenette could continue his thoughts, a hand shot up, straight into the air. The person it belonged to was rather… rectangular. <br/> <br/><strong>“ Er… Yes, um”.</strong> Present mic looked though something on the podium.<strong> “Oh yes. applicant number… 1407? ”.</strong><br/> <br/>“Sir! if there is a reason you are withholding information, I would request to know what it is. The pamphlet we were given CLEARLY illustrates four different types of enemy, yet you’ve only mentioned three! If this is a mistake, then U.A. Needs to correct it!” The stiff boy complained.<br/> <br/> Everyone sweat dropped at how stiff and uptight the interrupter was, except Izuku, he just rolled his eyes and huffed.<br/> <br/><strong>“ ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT AND KEEP YOUR HANDS INSIDE FOR THE REST OF THE RIDE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH</strong>” Present mic joked.<br/> <br/>He cleared his throat and took a quick drink from a glass on the podium. Using his quirk this much without a warmup dried his throat out to quickly. but he couldn’t help showing off for kiddos.<br/> <br/><strong>“AS OUR RECTANGULAR LISTENER SAID, THERE IS A FOURTH TYPE OF BOT ON THE PLAYING FIELD, BUT THIS ONE IS… SPECIAL”.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“IT’S ALSO NOT TECHNICALLY WORTH ANY POINTS TO DESTROY, WHICH IS WHY I DIDN’T BOTHER MENTIONING IT BEFORE”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“THERE ARE A FEW MORE DETAILS TUCKED AWAY IN THOSE PAMPHLETS OF YOURS, BUT YOU KIDS GET THE BIG PICTURE RIGHT?! I’M SURE YOU’RE ALL ITCHING TO WORK OUT ALL THE ENERGY YOU BUILT UP DURING THAT SNOOZEFEST OF AN EXAM”.</strong>
</p><p><strong>“SO GO OUT THERE AND TRY YOUR DAMNDEST TO WIN THE DAY, YOU WANNABES! PLUUUUUUS ULTRAAAAA!”</strong> The blond announced.<br/> <br/>His resounding cry echoed throughout the otherwise silent theater. Not long after, the amphitheater had emptied about as quickly as it filled.</p><p>Students were led to locker rooms to put away their outer wear and change into something more comfortable. After that, they were loaded onto buses and driven to their testing sites.</p><p>Izuku sat in his seat with arms crossed. Today he wore a tight, green turtle neck short sleeve shirt, with wide, red bracelets on both wrist, dark green track pants with white lines, and black running shoes with red socks.</p><p>The bus came to a halt. Izuku and all the other Examinees unloaded off the bus and into the testing ground.</p><p>Everyone stared in awe at the vast cityscape that was before them. “Huh. This makes sense. U.A. Is the top hero school in Japan so I guess they have funding for things like this” the greenette mused.</p><p>He looked around to see everyone talking or stretching. Especially the stiff boy from earlier, who had blue hair and glasses. He also had, exhaust pipes emerging from his calves?</p><p>“Hmm. Possible relation to Ingenium and team Idaten, maybe another son” Izuku mused with his hand on his hips.</p><p>The male Midoriya calmly glanced around at his competition. No, fellow examinees. Saying that this is a competition is just being mean.</p><p>As Izuku’s eyes went to the open gate, he spotted a familiar bob of brown hair. And she looked nervous too. “Uraraka-san!” The greenette called, making his way over the gravity girl.</p><p>But as he began to make his way towards her, the rectangular boy from earlier approached him.</p><p>“Excuse me! Are you trying to sabotage that girl’s chance at completing this test you delinquent! She is clearly trying to concentrate” the boy accused as he reached out to grab the green haired man’s shoulder.</p><p>And just as he was about to touch his shoulder, the person in front of him was gone.</p><p>The stiff boy was shocked and looked around. He saw that the other applicants also were shocked that he suddenly disappeared.</p><p>Only when the stiff boy looked forward again, did he see the green haired applicant.</p><p>He was near the gate, casually chatting away with the brown haired girl.</p><p>“What a coincidence that we have the same testing grounds together, Uraraka-san” Izuku said happily. The bubbly brunette blushed at his enthusiasm.</p><p>“Y-yeah. It’s really nice” she said as she eyed his torso. “He wasn’t kidding about training. He’s way buffer than last time” she thought.</p><p>The cheerful greenette was standing in front of the brunette with his hands on his hips. With his tight shirt hugging his body, Ochako could see every muscle move as he flexed.</p><p>She gulped and sweat trailed down her brow as she saw his pectorals twitch. As if they had a mind of their own. “God he’s gonna be the death of me”.</p><p>“So what’s your game plan for defeating the robots?” Izuku asked. “Well I was thinking of making them float then dropping them after” she explained.</p><p>Izuku nodded “While that’s a good strategy”. “She’s going to get tired quickly” Dekiru added.</p><p>The tall greenette looked down at the gravity girl. “Hmm. I have an idea. Instead of floating all of them. Why don’t you float one and send it into another, so you don’t get nauseous”.</p><p>Ochako thought about it for a second. The items she floats can move fast enough to break things. And it is technically lighter for her.</p><p>She beamed and nodded, “Thanks Midoriya-chan. You’re really smart” Ochako praised, making Izuku flush red.</p><p>“You’re welcome Uraraka-san” he replied. Suddenly horns blared, startling the applicants. Everyone was confused on what was happening, but Izuku understood.</p><p>He turned to Ochako. “Good luck Uraraka. See you in class” the greenette smiled before jogging forward a bit.</p><p>“Good luck? What does he mean? We aren’t starting yet” she pondered. The brunette look up at him, “Wait! Midoriya-“.</p><p>Suddenly a loud “<strong>Shuwatch!</strong>” That didn’t sound like it belonged to a teenager rang out, followed by a powerful gust of air.</p><p>Every applicant near the gate was utterly confused, except for Ochako. She was the only that watched Izuku jump into the air with his arms raised before flying off.</p><p>“Wow” she muttered in awe. But she was brought out her thoughts when the speaker blared to life with a high pitch squeal.</p><p><strong>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND. DIDN’T YOU SEE THE GREEN KID? THERES NO COUNT DOWNS FOR HEROES! GO GO GO!”</strong> Present mic screamed.</p><p>All the examinees jolted into a dash, scrambling to get first blood.</p><p>But all of them froze and when they saw the Main Street littered with dozens of robot corpses.</p><p>Only one thing went through their heads before running off to find some more robots.</p><p>“What the hell happened”.</p><p>Approximately 7 seconds ago......</p><p>Izuku flew through the air before spotting a huge group of 1 to 3 pointers coming from down the streets and moving towards him.</p><p>“Perfect” he thought. His body was surrounded in a flash of light, before it quickly died down.</p><p>Now Izuku had red fins on his arms and the head crest of his Sapphire nebula form.</p><p>He crossed him arms in an X as he descended down feet first. Once he had landed, he swung his arms out.</p><p>“Supreme Giga ripper!” He roared as he launched a blade of blue energy. It soared though the air, easily cutting through the robots and causing them to explode.</p><p>In one move he destroyed over a dozen of them. Izuku noticed that only a few were 1 pointers, so he got a lot of points from that.</p><p>A smug smirk grew on his face as he heard more robots in the distance. “It’s go time!” He yelled before dashing off.</p><p>In the observation room.......</p><p>“Such a wide battle field and limited time brings out the best. There are those who can assess the situation in an instant” a high pitch voice said, referring to a muscular teen with 6 arms with webbing in between.</p><p>“Those who’ll never be late to the party”. The screen switch to a shot of the strict boy. “Those who can cope with any situation”, the camera switched to a blonde kid who was staring at the camera.</p><p>“And natural born warriors” the voice said, switching to a farmers that showed a girl, with spiky, ash blond hair shooting explosions from her palm to destroy the robots.</p><p>“I gotta say. Lots of these kids have potential” a feminine voice said.</p><p>The light from the monitors revealed that it was the U.A. Staff who was watching the exam go on.</p><p>The squeaky voice belonged to principle Nezu, a white animal with a intelligence quirk. And the feminine voice belonged to the R-rated heroine, Midnight.</p><p>The Western Gunslinger hero Snipe nodded as he glanced at another screen. “Yeah. Especially that one” he said, pointing over to another screen.</p><p>Everyone looked over, to see a young, muscular, man destroying robots like a seasoned pro.</p><p>He was flipping around, punching, kicking and shooting lasers. Not only was he destroying robots, but he was helping the other contestants.</p><p>He destroyed ones that almost snuck up on others, he destroyed any falling debris that was cause by other participants, and he also aided others in gaining points by having the robots focus on him so the others could destroy them.</p><p>“Ooooh what a stud. Can’t wait to teach him” Midnight squeal and squirmed as she watched the young man hold up a block of concrete that was about to crush and examinee, before tossing it at another robot.</p><p>“Nemuri please. He’s your future student” the grey block, who was the pro hero Cementos groaned.</p><p>“Awww. Your no fun” the buxom hero pouted, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Well he seems very capable and professional. I mean, look at him” a buff and gruff sounding man said. This was the Vampiric hero Vlad King.</p><p>He was motioning over to a screen, where it showed the greenette throwing a ring of light, followed by a spinning blade of light. Both cutting through robots like cucumber with a freshly sharpened knife.</p><p>“Wait a minute.....he looks...familiar” a voice in the back said. Sitting near principle Nezu was everyone’s (almost everyone’s) favourite hero All might.</p><p>She was in her deflated form and was wearing a large and baggy, banana yellow pinstripe suit with an Egyptian blue tie.</p><p>“Now that you mentioned it. He does look familiar” Midnight mused, getting serious. All the teachers/staff of U.A. Began to wrack their brains trying to find an answer.</p><p>Luckily, Nezu had the intellect to actually search his future student up. He scrolled through his tablet before finding him, “Ah ha! Here we go” he said, putting his information on the largest screen.</p><p>The monitor changed to reveal the applicants information.</p><p>“Alright. 6’7”, 235lbs. There we go. Izuku Midoriya” the white animal said happily.</p><p>“Wait a minute. Isn’t he the kid who disappeared around 3 years ago?!” Midnight exclaimed. Causing the others to remember that as well.</p><p>“Indeed he is. And he seems to be better than ever” Nezu cackled, causing the teachers to be unnerved and uncomfortable.</p><p>But as the staff of U.A. Were terrified of their employer, All might had an absolutely shocked expression on her face.</p><p>“Y-young midoriya?!? H-he’s alive?! T-this is great! I have to apologize to him the second I can. I’ve been such a terrible person to him, I hope I can make it up to him” the number 1 pro hero thought.</p><p>After a few more minutes, a wide smile appeared on the principal’s face. He turned to the shirtless man with an yellow, excavator claw shaped helmet.</p><p>“Maijima. If you’d please”. The support course teacher nodded, before opening up a cover, then pressing a large red button.</p><p>“Let’s see how this goes” Nezu said cryptically.</p><p>Exam grounds......</p><p>“Phew. Haven’t worked up a sweat in a while” Izuku chuckled, standing in the center of a robot massacre.</p><p>He was surrounded by pieces of green, scrap metal, so in short, he probably passed the practical test and landed him a spot in the University.</p><p>He looked around, seeing the other applicants going ham on the other point robots. He sighed, “Hey Dekiru. While I’m waiting for the test to end, mind telling me any new powers I might gain?”.</p><p>“Well to be honest. I believe you can utilize the other Ultra keys to obtain new forms. Problem is, is that you’d need some sort of experience to unlock the knowledge of the necessary keys required for the form” his ultra companion explained.</p><p>.......</p><p>“So basically I have to wait for shit to happen to me to gain more powers?” Izuku huffed. “Pretty much” Dekiru said bluntly.</p><p>Izuku groaned. “Well that’s just bad writing”. Dekiru was silent for a moment. “What”, “what?” His host said obliviously.</p><p>(Aye fuck you too man)</p><p>“Welp. I think the exam is over. Better start making my way back” Izuku said as he turned to walk back to the waiting area.</p><p>“<strong>BOOM!</strong>”</p><p>The he ground shook violently, causing a few applicants to tumble around. Not Izuku tho, he increased his weight so he barely budged.</p><p>Everyone turned around, all of their eyes widened in shock and fear. Trudging down the street, destroying the nearby buildings was the zero-pointer.</p><p>It was huge. It was 40m tall, but was very long. It’s ginormous treads growled as they crushed its smaller brethren and debris.</p><p>It looked over the applicants , causing them to run away in fear. Every examinee passed by Izuku, as he stared up at the titanic robot.</p><p>“Well this is a surprise. A Kaiju sized robot, that’s cool” the greenette mused. He was about to run forward to destroy it, but he heard something that made him stop.</p><p>“Ouch” a voice whined. Izuku turned his head to see Ochako trapped under rubble. Her right hand and her lower body were trapped, so she couldn’t turn around to make the stone on top of her float.</p><p>“Shit she’s trapped. And she can’t escape. I have to help her!”. “Wait a minute” Dekiru said, stopping Izuku. “She’s in the path of the robot, so you have to deal with it first” the ultra pointed out.</p><p>His host gazed up to see that, yes indeed, the zero-pointer was headed his way, and that Ochako would be caught in its path.</p><p>“Then there’s no time to waste, I gotta save her quick” Izuku stated before dashing towards her.</p><p>“That guy is insane”, “he’s gonna get himself killed”, “let that idiot do whatever”, “he’s stupid” the other examinees said. But the stiff boy from earlier noticed where Izuku was going.</p><p>“H-he’s going to save that girl. He didn’t hesitate to jump in to save that girl. He could’ve gotten more points, but he decided to help her”.</p><p>“He didn’t hesitate at all. If this wasn’t an exam, I would be doing the same” he cursed as he watched the green haired man from a few meters away.</p><p>Izuku dashed as fast as he could. His eyes widened when he saw the zero-pointer pull its arm back.</p><p>“It’s gonna punch her?!? Are the people at U.A. Fucking mental!!!” He cursed internally.</p><p>Suddenly the giant machine shot its fist forward, Izuku didn’t have time to think, he leaped forward and got in between The brunette and the machine.</p><p>The observation room........</p><p>“Nezu we have to stop the exam!” Midnight shrieked. “Alright. Maijima, turn the zero-pointer off if you would” the principle asked.</p><p>“Alright” the support hero said, pressing the same red button from earlier. It buzzed, but nothing happened.</p><p>He look at it confused, pushing it a couple more times. The hero wearing an excavator claw whipped his head up and down before checking a tablet.</p><p>He scrolled through it, before cursing under his breath. “Is there a problem, Maijima?” Nezu asked.</p><p>The hunched hero gulped, before turning to his boss. “I-it seems that the zero-pointer in testing ground B has malfunctioned and I unable to be remotely shut down”.</p><p>Everyone blankly stared at him. Even present mic was silent as he had heard his colleague through the radio in his tower.</p><p>Then it clicked. Everyone’s eyes widened in fear as they looked to the screen, and watched as the zero-pointer cocked its fist back.</p><p>Then everybody screamed as the robots gigantic fist shot forward, right towards the greenette and brunette.</p><p>Its fist met the ground, causing dust shot up from the force of the arm, creating a cloud that they couldn’t see through.</p><p>“Yamada! Do you have a visual” Nezu questioned. <strong>“Not yet. But the dust is clearing. Wait a minute. I can see something. I can see..... WHAT THE FUCK!!!”</strong> He screamed.</p><p>Everyone turned to the main monitors. The dust was already clearing up, so it had dispersed quickly.</p><p>What they saw was etched into their minds for a long time. Their eyes bugging out of their heads, and their jaws literally dropping to the floor.</p><p>“No fucking way”.</p><p>Testing ground B........</p><p>Ochako shut her eyes tight. She almost pissed herself when she saw the zero-pointer making its way towards her.</p><p>And when she saw it was going to punch her, she shut her eyes and waited for her inevitable end.</p><p>She was going to die. From a goddamn exam. Crushed under a metal hand larger than a dumpster.</p><p>“Mom. Dad. I’m sorry” she cried, her tears pouring from her shut eyes. Ochako had accepted her fate, killed before her prime, without even finding any love.</p><p>She wished she could talk to Midoriya again. That would’ve been nice.</p><p>But after a few seconds of feeling nothing but the pain of being trapped under rubble, she got confused.</p><p>Wasn’t she supposed to be crushed over 100 tons of machinery.</p><p>Eventually, curiosity got the best of her and she took a peek. He eyes shot open at the sight before her. Nothing could describe the shock she felt.</p><p>Standing before her like a pillar of strength was Midoriya. But he wasn’t facing her, in fact his back was facing her, because he was holding back the zero-pointers fist.</p><p>The greenette was pushing it back with both of his hands.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it. Ochako knew he was kind, and very buff. But being able to hold that thing up was unbelievable.</p><p>The greenette turned his head and smiled at her, “We should probably stop meeting like this, y’know. Needing the others help. But it’s nice to see you again Uraraka-san. Hope I wasn’t intruding on anything” he joked.</p><p>The chuckle he gave made her heart beat hard against her chest, making her forget how she was currently stuck.</p><p>Izuku groaned loudly, causing Ochako to look back at him. “This thing is not giving up” he complained, gritting his teeth as he slowly began to give in.</p><p>“Izuku you must hurry. Your time limit is almost up. You won’t be able to keep holding it back” Dekiru warned. The greenette nodded and glared at the green mecha.</p><p>“Alright you pile of metal. Time to turn you into scrap” he roared. Izuku began to float off the ground, bringing the gigantic fist with him.</p><p>He floated to be level with the robots shoulder. With a grunt he tossed the arm up. In an instant he zoomed through the air and smashed shoulder first into the zero-pointer’s chest, caving it in and pushing it back.</p><p>All the other applicants watched in awe as a single person was pushing the mechanical behemoth back.</p><p>Izuku gritted his teeth as he pushed the machine with all his might, fighting against the engine powered treads that pushed it forward.</p><p>“3 minutes Izuku!” Dekiru reminded. the greenette gnashes his teeth together “Grrrh. I know already” he replied.</p><p>He steadied his left hand against the metal as he reared his right arm back, before giving a powerful punch.</p><p>It pushed the zero-pointer back and even caused it to tip backwards. Forcing it to grab onto the nearby buildings.</p><p>Izuku was now hovering a few stories in the air. He has about a minute and a half left of his time before his power turns off.</p><p>“You know what to do” Dekiru stated. Izuku nodded as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.</p><p>He raised his right arm up while his left was extended to the side in a 12:15 position. Both of his hands were open and flat.</p><p>He crosses his left arm over his right so his forearm is nestled on the inside of his left elbow.</p><p>He started lowering his right arm while drawing his left arm to the side again.</p><p>His right hand was level with his shoulder, while the tips of his left fingers wer touching the side of his elbow in an L position.</p><p>“<strong>Destinium ray</strong>” Izuku announced. A long ray of emerald green energy surrounded by dark green energy burst out from the side of his forearm.</p><p>It soared through the air before hitting the zero-pointer right in the chest, just as it stood up.</p><p>The green mecha tried to move forward. But the stream of energy prevented it from advancing.</p><p>The area that the beam was hitting started to glow white with heat. Eventually the metal caved in, allowing the beam to pass through.</p><p>Seconds later, the zero-pointer exploded in a mass of fiery glory. Shaking the whole testing grounds with its destruction.</p><p>Izuku put his arms down, as he descended to the ground, landing softly without kicking up dust and dirt.</p><p>Not even seconds later, the fire quickly died down. Revealing..... nothing.</p><p>Not even a piece of scrap was left. The entire zero-pointer had been annihilated. In fact, the surroundings buildings didn’t have any damage. The damage was only caused by the zero-pointer.</p><p>And even then, the explosion itself didn’t destroy the surroundings, leaving most of the fake cityscape untouched.</p><p>Izuku smirked before turning around and making his way to Ochako. All while the other applicants watched.</p><p>“H-he destroyed the zero-pointer”. “T-that guy beat that thing?!”. “He’s really strong”. “What a powerful quirk”. “Freaking show stealer” a bunch of people commented, as they watched the greenette remove the rubble from on top of a brunette girl.</p><p>“Uraraka-san. Are you alright?” Izuku asked. “Y-yeah. I’m alright. Let me just-OW!!” She cried out, making the young man panic.</p><p>“URARAKA!! What’s wrong?” He said worried. “I-it’s my ankle. It hurts” she whimpered. Izuku looked up, his eyes widening.</p><p>Her ankle was turning a mix of green and purple. It was quite nauseating to look at.</p><p>“Uraraka. Don’t move. Your ankle is swollen, we need to move you carefully so we can get it treated”. “B-but how?!?” She wondered.</p><p>“Like this”. Suddenly Ochako felt herself lifted up with ease. Izuku had lifted her up in a Princess carry. His arms around her shoulders and hooked under her knees.</p><p>The young woman’s face flushed red and she brought her hands up to cover her face. She was so embarrassed. Not only because she felt steel hard muscle pressing against her, but because there were people watching them.</p><p>Around a few minutes Ochako realized Izuku was taking with someone before she was lowered to the ground.</p><p>“-that seems like a nasty broken ankle, but don’t worry dearie. I’ll fix it up”. The next thing she felt, was something pressing against her temple.</p><p>Suddenly her ankle started to feel warm and tingly. She looked at her ankle to see it glowing green, with the green and purple bruises fading away.</p><p>Ochako looked up to see a short, old lady. Her hair was with her bun, she was wearing a lab coat and a clear blue visor with pink attachments. And in her hand was a huge syringe, holding it like a cane.</p><p>“There you go. Here have some gummies” she said, offering the brunette some candy. Ochako accepted them absentmindedly before shoving them in her mouth.</p><p>“How about you young man?” The old lady asked Izuku. “I’m alright Recovery girl, it was just Uraraka-san who was hurt” he said. The youthful heroine nodded before turning back to the brunette.</p><p>Ochako had tried to stand up, but a wave of fatigue hit her. She almost fell over, if it wasn’t for the greenette to catch her.</p><p>“You best be careful. My quirk uses your energy to heal you, so you’ll feel a bit tired” recovery girl explained.</p><p>“I-it’s alright. I’ll be fine” the brunette said, trying to get back up, but she felt 2 strong hands on her shoulders keeping her up.</p><p>She turned her head to see Izuku smiling at her. She felt her face heat up, “u-um. Midoriya-chan, could you please let go?”.</p><p>“Nope. I’m not gonna leave a girl who’s too tired to even stand on her own” he stated, making Ochako flush harder.</p><p>The greenette turned to U.A.‘s resident nurse, “I’ll take care of her recovery girl. You go on ahead to heal anyone else”.</p><p>The elderly lady hummed in agreement before walking off towards the other applicants.</p><p>“So Uraraka-san. You wanna celebrate doing the exam back at my house” he said bluntly. She started stammering, “a-are you s-sure. I mean, I don’t want to intrude”.</p><p>“Nonsense. Plus Izumi loves you, so stop trying to work your way out. You are going to eat with us” he said sternly.</p><p>Ochako just stared at him before bursting into laughter. His stern face quickly broke and he followed soon after.</p><p>He put a hand on his chest to calm down, “so. You coming?”. “I’d love to” she said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.</p><p>They turned to walk back to the starting area to get their stuff.</p><p>But unknown to them, and the University’s staff, there was a figure shrouded in the shadows that was watching the greenette.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>“It seems fate has reunited us once again old friend. I shall enjoy our reunion immensely”.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>“DEKIRU”.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>To be continued.........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14312523</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>It’s been 2 weeks since they’ve taken the entrance exam, and had Ochako come over for dinner. They had Izuku’s favorite that night, Katsudon.</p><p>Currently Izuku was on another jog. And you may be asking, what’s so different from all his other jogs.</p><p>Well other than the fact he was strapped to an infant chest carrier, there wasn’t anything too different.</p><p>A lot of women and girls cooed at the sight of a cute baby girl strapped to a ripped man’s chest.</p><p>They probably assumed she was Izuku’s daughter instead of younger sister. But that didn’t matter.</p><p>Izuku continued to jog in Mustafu’s brisk morning, all while Izumi suckled on the pacifier in her mouth as she was brought along for the ride.</p><p>Eventually they were back home, with Inko taking Izumi out of Izuku’s hands to feed her.</p><p>The fluffy haired greenette was currently sitting on the couch watching T.V.. He was wearing a green, pinstripe Yukata coat, and in his hand was a grip exerciser that was rated for 1000lbs.</p><p>And he was casually squeezing it like it was nothing. “Hmmmmm”. “What’s wrong Izuku?” Dekiru asked.</p><p>The greenette leaned back, “It’s just that my letter from U.A. Hasn’t arrived yet, so I wonder if I failed or not”. “Don’t human educational institutions send a letter regardless if the person passed or not” Dekiru added.</p><p>Izuku stopped for a second, contemplating that. “I’m really stupid. Aren’t I”. “Hey your words. Not mine” his companion chuckled.</p><p>But the male midoriya jerked when he heard a loud bang from the front door. He jumped to his feet as he heard rapid footsteps approaching the living room.</p><p>He calmed down when he saw that it was only his mother holding his sister, who had a surprised expression.</p><p>“Izuku! Y-your letter it’s here!” Inko exclaimed, almost tripping on herself. He caught his mother before she face planted, and plucked the letter from her hand.</p><p>Stamped onto a red wax seal was the symbol for U.A..</p><p>Izuku sat down at the desk in his room. He requested that he open the envelope in private, which his mother agreed to.</p><p>Steeling himself, he torn the envelope open and reached inside, pulling out a black. Puck?</p><p>“What is this” Izuku wondered as he inspected the device. But he yelped when the puck blinked to life and emitted a bright light, making him drop it.</p><p>“<strong>I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!</strong>” The puck announced. “Oh, I know that voice”. The greenette looked back to the puck.</p><p>The light it was emitting was a hologram, and on it was the number 1 hero of Japan. All might. And she was wearing a yellow pinstripe suit with a Egyptian blue tie.</p><p>Izuku frowned. Why was she on the hologram? “<strong>YOU’RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY IM HERE</strong>” she said. “That’s oddly convenient”.</p><p>“<strong>WELL IM HERE BECAUSE I HAVE COME TO TEACH AT U.A.!</strong>”. The male midoriya’s eyes widened in shock, but he also sweat dropped at that.</p><p>“All might may be the top hero, be she probably is a terrible teacher” he commented.</p><p>“<strong>I’D LIKE TO SAY YOUNG MIDORIYA. YOU DID SPECTACULAR. ACING THE WRITTEN TEST WITH A PERFECT 100%. BUT WHAT MATTERS WAS THE PRACTICAL EXAM”.</strong></p><p><strong>“YOU SCORED 135 VILLAIN POINTS. BUT HEROES DON’T JUST DEFEAT VILLAINS, WE ALSO SAVE THEM. SO YOU’VE ALSO GAINED SECRET RESCUE POINTS FROM US!</strong>”.</p><p>“Rescue points? I’ve never heard of anything like that” Izuku mused. “Well being a hero does mean saving lives. Just as the blonde lady says” Dekiru added.</p><p>His host nodded and continued to watch. “<strong>FOR YOUR HEROIC DEEDS, YOU HAVE BEEN APPOINTED 95 RESCUE POINTS. PUTTING YOUR FINAL SCORE AT 230 POINTS! HIGHER THAN MINE I MAY ADD”.</strong></p><p><strong>“WITH THIS YOU HAVE EARNED FIRST PLACE. WELCOME TO U.A. UNIVERSITY, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA</strong>”.</p><p>A wide smile grew on Izuku’s face. Not only had he earned first place among a hundred other applicants, but he beat All nights record.</p><p>He pumped his fist in the air, “HA! Suck it assholes. I made it” he cheered, cursing his bullies from Aldera.</p><p>“<strong>MOVING TIME FOR DORMS STARTS THIS WEEK. A MOVING TRUCK SHALL COME TO YOUR HOME TO PICK UP YOUR PACKAGES. I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA!</strong>”.</p><p>And with that, the hologram turned off, leaving the desk lamp the only thing illuminating the room.</p><p>He jumped from his chain and swung his door open, where his mother was waiting. “S-so?” She said expectingly.</p><p>Izuku smiled at his mother, “I got in”. Inko squealed in joy, hopping up and down before enveloping her taller son in a loving hug.</p><p>“Ohmygosh!ohmygosh!ohmygoah! I’m so proud of you sweetie” she cried, hugging him tighter and kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“Uuuuwwaaaaa!” Izumi cheered from her spot on the couch, causing Inko to run back to tend to her daughter.</p><p>Izuku chuckled with a large grin on her face. “This are going to be good”.</p><p>Bakugou household.......</p><p>The current scores of the Practical exam were being shown on the hologram:</p><p>1. Izuku Midoriya—Villain:135 Rescue:95<br/>2. Katsuki Bakugou—Villain:77 Rescue:12<br/>3. Eijiro Kirishima—Villain:39 Rescue:35<br/>4. Ochaco Uraraka—Villain:28 Rescue:45<br/>5. Ibara Shiozaki—Villain:36 Rescue:32<br/>6. Itsuka Kendo—Villain:49 Rescue:15<br/>7. Tenya Ida—Villain:52 Rescue:9<br/>8. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu—Villain:49 Rescue:10<br/>9. Fumikage Tokoyami—Villain:47 Rescue:10<br/>10. Yui Kyodai—Villain:35 Rescue:12</p><p>The ash blond was staring at it with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her eyes locked to the name at the top.</p><p>“H-he’s alive. He’s alive. He’s not dead. He’s alive” she muttered. Suddenly her face hardened, her fist tightened, and her teeth gnashes together.</p><p>“Where did he go. Why did he leave. That bastard” she cursed as fat, ugly tears ran down her cheeks.</p><p>Katsumi wanted to change, she really did. But she always felt angry, no matter what. Even at the slightest of things.</p><p>So finding the person she wanted to rectify her wrongs with got first place instead of her, she felt a burning anger in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“When I see him, I’m gonna beat an explanation out of him” she seethed, leaving her room, where a picture frame of a weathered photo sat.</p><p>A few days later......</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re leaving again. Just when I got you back” Inko said tearfully. Izumi babbled and patted her mother’s cheeks from her mother’s arm to cheer her up.</p><p>She chuckled lightly and kissed her daughter on the cheek, causing the infant to squeal happily.</p><p>“Mom. It’s not like I’m leaving again, I’m just moving to the University dorms. I can visit on the weekends” Izuku reminded.</p><p>He was wearing brown slacks, black sports shoes, and a green V-neck shirt. The moving people that U.A. hired picked up his boxes and luggages earlier and were already on their way to the dorms.</p><p>Izuku was just saying goodbye to his mother and sister. “You better visit us. Izumi still need her big brother. Isn’t that right?” She asked her baby.</p><p>“Bwah” Izumi simple said, patting her older brother’s chest. “Yeah, yeah. I will. I love you mom. Love ya too Izumi” he said, kissing his mother on the cheek and kissing his sister on the forehead.</p><p>She giggled again while touching her forehead. Inko smiled at this, before turning back to her son.</p><p>“Izuku. I’m so proud of you. So please, be the best hero there is, especially for your sister”. Izuku was taken aback, but recovered quickly.</p><p>“Of course” he said before leaving his childhood home and family. “Well this is it. This is my journey to become a hero” he muttered.</p><p>But as his feet touched the bottom of the stairs, and explosion followed by loud stomps were heard and felt. Izuku sighed in exasperation and turned to where the smoke was coming from.</p><p>“Guess I never catch a break, huh. Welp, I got a job to do” he muttered before bringing out and clicking his hero riser, becoming enveloped in light.</p><p>“Ultraman! Rise! Up!”.</p><p>He loaded the keys “Z. Geed. Orb”. The keys turned and he scanned all 3.<br/>Izuku held the riser diagonally up to the left, then turning his arm vertically then punched forward.</p><p>“IKUZE!” Izuku yelled, clicking the button.<br/>Izuku was quickly replaced by Dekiru as apparitions of the 3 ultras surrounded him in a triangle formation.</p><p>They all punched forward before they converged on Dekiru, with red, blue and white lights swirling around him.</p><p>
  <strong>ULTRAMAN Z. ULTRAMAN GEED. ULTRAMAN ORB.</strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>Unlocked Potential</strong>.</p><p>Dekiru rose up. His right hand in a fist while his left hand was facing his body and was opened like a claw while blue, red and white rings of light surrounding him</p><p>
  <strong>ULTRAMAN DEKIRU. Sapphire Nebula</strong>
</p><p>Downtown Mustafu........</p><p>AMP4 G1-Alpha, or Mecha gamora was engaged in close combat with a humongous beast.</p><p>It had a thick, red, armored hide, with purple muscles beneath. Various spikes poked out all over its body.</p><p>Large 4 clawed feet, 4 curved horn shaped protrusions jutted from its back, and it has a glowing orange, cone shaped horn.</p><p>This was Maga Orochi, Known as the great lord monster.</p><p>It’s power was terrifying. It traded blows with the man made Kaiju, dealing even more damage than its opponent. And every time the mechanical beast hit back, the larger monster stood unfazed by its attacks.</p><p>Then the battle was decided when Maga Orochi blasted Mecha gamora with a beam of concentrated electricity, frying its circuits and causing it to malfunction.</p><p>It fell limp and tipped over, laying on the ground lifeless. The crimson Kaiju began to charge up another Maga thunderclap, but it was suddenly lifted into the air by its tail.</p><p>Holding its tail was the light Titan. The beasts tail was being held under his right arm.</p><p>The giant grunted before tossing the Kaiju behind him, causing the ground to crack and shake as it fell.</p><p>The light Titan then turned around and got into a fighting stance, just as Maga Orochi got to its feet.</p><p>It’s bellowed out an angered roar before charging at the light Titan, who solidified its stance as it bounded towards him.</p><p>.........</p><p>“Jump!” Dekiru warned. Their ultra form leaped into the air, causing Maga Orochi to stumble as it missed its target.</p><p>Izuku flipped in mid air, landing where the lord Kaiju just was.</p><p>Inside the mind scape, Izuku took out a key from his left hip with his left hand, holding it out.</p><p>He clicked the button before he held the hero riser towards his face. Izuku inserted the key into a slot in the top of the riser where the scanner is.</p><p>
  <strong>ZAIGORG</strong>
</p><p>“COME ON!”.</p><p>The greenette clicked the button again, punching forward.</p><p>
  <strong>ZAIGORG. Club!</strong>
</p><p>Dekiru’s visage was shown in the mind scape. A cuff with a glowing Ω and mechanical glowing lines appeared on his right bicep.</p><p>His arm was engulfed in exploding, glowing blood until it dissipated, revealing a segmented, a large club like arm that was covered in curved spikes, that was blue and turned red towards the tip.</p><p>The same club appeared on Dekiru’s arm in reality. He twist flipped through the air, creating powerful momentum.</p><p>Just as the crimson Kaiju got into range, the ultra warrior swung his club arm down, smashing into the Maga Orochi’s head.</p><p>The force sent the beast to its knees. Taking this chance, Dekiru cocked his right arm back, then thrusted it forward.</p><p>It bashed into the Kaiju’s chest, sending it back onto its side. Since it was now momentarily helpless, Dekiru disengaged his Zaigorg arm.</p><p>“Zillion Caliber Burst!”.</p><p>Blue energy shot from his forearm, hitting the Maga Orochi in its chest. It’s let out a wailing roar before it exploded in a fountain of heat and energy.</p><p>Dekiru relaxed its stance and held out his hand. The energy from Maga Orochi’s explosion flowed into his hand.</p><p>In the mind scape, a new key formed in front of Izuku. It was glowing, but stopped when the greenette grabbed it.</p><p>He opened his hand to look at the new Kaiju key. It was red with Maga Orochi’s horn and back protrusions.</p><p>Then as quickly as they arrived, they left, flying into the air at Mach 7 speeds. There was no way any pro could catch them in the air, so they started planning on how to catch them.</p><p>Unfortunately for the heroes, the Light Titan’s fan base continued to increase, as well as their popularity. Overshadowing a certain gigantic blond, who was furious and currently seething.</p><p>.........</p><p>Izuku emerged out of an alleyway that was a few blocks away from U.A.. He made his way over to the University, where he was met with the familiar gates.</p><p>Since he had received a student I.D. Card in his acceptance letter, he was able to pass through the gate without any problem.</p><p>Izuku memorized the map of campus, so he remembered the path to his designated dorm. He got into Class 1-A, so he’ll be in the 1-A Heights Alliance.</p><p>Conveniently, the greenette had arrived, just as the moving people were unloading his boxes from the moving truck. How did he know you ask? Well because each box had a green Ω on their sides.</p><p>He thanked the movers as they cleaned up, and drove to the next students house.</p><p>Izuku looked down at his boxes. He held his fist against his chest before holding his plan out. The boxes were enveloped in light before fading away, leaving nothing.</p><p>“Why didn’t we do that in the first place?” Dekiru asked. His host stopped, “I....have no idea why I didn’t. I guess it’s because they had already sent the movers to my house”.</p><p>“So you did it out of curtesy?”. “Pretty much” the greenette shrugged as he entered the dormitory.</p><p>(My version of the dorms are different).</p><p>The second he entered those double doors, he was met with a common area/kitchen.</p><p>On the left were a couple of green couches forming a square, with a large coffee table and a flat screen T.V..</p><p>On the right was a full kitchen. It had an island with a sink, with some wooden bar stools. Beside it were a trio of simple, 6 seated dining tables.</p><p>There were 2 halls that were separated by a long wall, probably to separate the boys from the girls.</p><p>Izuku could faintly see the 2 elevators on both sides that were located in the wall that separated the sides.</p><p>And at the far end, he could see the signs for the designated bathrooms, with a sign up top showing an EXIT, and one for laundry.</p><p>“Hmmm. I wonder which room is mine” Izuku pondered. He turned his head to the side to see a taped up piece of paper showing a list of names with the room number beside it.</p><p>“That’s....oddly convenient. Why does this keep happening?” The male midoriya questioned. “It’s....probably because of me” Dekiru stated.</p><p>“How so?” Izuku wonder. “Well I had an encounter with a cursed stone that brought the person it cursed both fortune and misfortune” the Ultra explained.</p><p>........</p><p>“So you’re the reason why there are so many convenient and inconvenient things happening to me” Izuku blamed.</p><p>........</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry about that. But at least the only inconvenient things are Kaiju” Dekiru said hopefully.</p><p>The greenette sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose. “You may be right about that, but I’m still faulting you for cursing me”.</p><p>He shook his head before looking back at the assigned room sheet. His room was room 4 on the third floor.</p><p>He nodded to himself as he walked to the elevators. He got inside and press the button. The ride up was silent, awkwardly so. The lack of noise made it unnerving, but I guess he’s going to get used to it.</p><p>When he got to his floor, he went over to his designated room. Beside the door was an electric key card lock.</p><p>Luckily, their student I.D.s also counted as their key cards, so they could not have a reason to lose it.</p><p>He swiped the card, hearing the 2 beeps followed by the sound of it unlocking.</p><p>He walked through the door, only to be met with a bare room. It had a tiny hallway that had a closet on the right side.</p><p>The tiny hall led to the actual room, which was decently sized. Larger than his own at home, but still a decent sized.</p><p>He called his boxes from his sub space. In a flash of light they appeared at his feet. He cracked his head side to side, before stretching his arms out in a interlocked, outward palm knuckle crack.</p><p>“All right. Let’s get down to business” Izuku said as he began to unpack, a wide grin on his face. Internally, Dekiru copied his host.</p><p>Later........</p><p>“Is everyone downstairs?” A girl asked. This girl had fluffy pink hair, smooth pink skin, golden eyes with black sclera, and squarish, pale yellow hooked horns jutting from her bush of hair.</p><p>“Hmmm. I think we’re missing one person” another girl said. I can’t really describe her, since. Y’know. She’s completely invisible. The only reason why I know she’s there is because of her clothes, which just looked like they were floating.</p><p>“Oh. We are! But who?” The pinkette wondered. “I think they’re name is Midoriya. I saw it on the room designation paper” the invisible girl said.</p><p>“Do you remember their room number?” The alien girl said. “Yeah. Room 4 3rd floor. Boys side” the invisible girl said with startling accuracy.</p><p>“Oh ho! A boy eh. Wonder if he’s cute” the pinkette giggled, the invisible giggling too.</p><p>They both made their way to Midoriya’s room, before rapping on his door. They both heard the sound of shuffling, followed by the sounds of footsteps.</p><p>Then the door unlocked and began to open. “Hi there! I’m Mina Ashido. We were holding a meet and greet downstairs and were wondering is you like to come downstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-“.</p><p>The pinkette’s voice trailed off as the door fully opened, to reveal what she would describe as a total hottie.</p><p>He was more than a foot taller than her, with tight bulging muscle. He had a thin waist with an upside down triangle shaped chest.</p><p>His arms were buff, not beef cake buff, but more like a mix of a model and an athlete.</p><p>Her also had fluffy hair, but it was green and style in an undercut. But the last, and most prominent thing about him was that he was shirtless.</p><p>SHIRTLESS!!!!</p><p>He only had green, striped pajama pants on, leaving his upper body bare. Mina couldn’t help but bite her lip.</p><p>“Damn. Those abs look like an 8 pack of buns. They can fucking grind meat” she thought.</p><p>“Oh hello. So you two want me to come downstairs to meet everyone?” The guy named “Midoriya” asked.</p><p>“Ye-yeah” the pinkette stammered, feeling a bit hot under the collar. Izuku was wondering why these 2 girls in front of him were blushing. But it was cute that the pink girl flushed lavender.</p><p>“Wait a minute. How’d you know I was here. People don’t notice me until I talk” the invisible girl said.</p><p>The greenette tilted his head innocently. “What do you mean. I see you perfectly?” He said confused.</p><p>The 2 girls looked towards each other. “Um Midoriya. Toru, is Invisible” Mina said, shocking the taller man.</p><p>“Invisible?! But I can see her fine. Look she has shoulder length, light brown hair, large blue eyes, and pale skin. You don’t see that?” Izuku asked.</p><p>(Sanguri-Chan art by Horikoshi)</p><p>Toru felt like she was about to cry. Some could actually see her, but how? No one has know what she’s has look like since she was 4.</p><p>“Wow. That’s amazing midoriya. You can see Toru, I’m jealous” Mina smiled, happy that there was at least someone in the world who could see her.</p><p>Izuku chuckled out of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, “it’s nothing much. But about your earlier question. I will. Just give me a moment, I’ll be down” he said before shutting the door.</p><p>Both girls just started at the greenette’s door before making their way to the elevators. Once inside, Toru began to bawl loudly.</p><p>Mina immediately wrapped her arms around the invisible girls shoulders, giving her a reassuring hug.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay” she aid soothingly, rubbing Toru’s hair by guess where her head was.</p><p>“He can see me! He can see me~” Toru cried in joy, happy that she was finally being noticed by someone.</p><p>They both stayed like this until the invisible girl composed herself. Once they hit the first floor they left to take their seats, waiting for their final class mate.</p><p>With Izuku........</p><p>The greenette shut his door. He had put on a tight, Cotten turtle neck that hugged his body tightly. But he was currently conversing with his companion.</p><p>“If she’s invisible. How could I even see her” the greenette asked his Alien companion. “Hmm. I’m guessing it’s due to my biology” Dekiru mused.</p><p>“How so?”. “Well I’m essentially made of light. Invisibility is manipulating light so it passes through something. Since she can’t manipulate my light, I guess it translates to being able to see her” he explains.</p><p>“That sounds like absolute nonsense” Izuku deadpanned. “Quirks are nonsense. They’re more complicated than my race” the green ultra argue.</p><p>The greenette nodded, “I can’t argue with that”. He entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor button, leaning back as the doors closed.</p><p>As he descended, a though came to his mind. “Hey Dekiru”. “What is it?”.</p><p>“Why are you green. From what I’ve seen, Ultra’s are usually Silver, red and blue. Maybe some black, but mostly those 3 colours. But you’re green?” His host asked.</p><p>“Well my father was from the blue tribe, while my mother is from the red tribe. But my mother had a lot of gold on her. So I guess the gold mixed with the blue” he said.</p><p>“That doesn’t make much sense, but I guess that’s just genetics” Izuku sighed. Walking out of the elevator.</p><p>He walked into the common room, where he was met with his fellow classmates sitting in a circle (square).</p><p>He recognized a few of them. Ochako and Tsuyu were sitting beside each other chatting away. He saw Toru and Mina doing the same. He also say the stiff boy sitting with his back facing him.</p><p>He turned his head and saw.....</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Her.</p><p>His face hardened as his emerald eyes met the burning red eyes of Katsumi Bakugou. She was sitting by herself in a single love seat.</p><p>The spiky haired, ash blond that he used to love and admire.</p><p>She wore that ever present, angry scowl on her face was directed towards him. His brow furrowed as her wondered why she was angry at him.</p><p>He sighed before making his way to the open spot beside Ochako, who flinched in surprise as the couch dipped as Izuku sat down.</p><p>She whirled around, before smiling wildly. “Midoriya-chan! Your here!” She cheered. Izuku smiled back, “Same to you Uraraka-san. Hello there Asui-san” he greeted the frog girl.</p><p>Said girl only waved, before turning away. A blush covering her face as she remembered the words of her younger sister Satsuki.</p><p>Ashido jumped to her feet. “Well. It seems like everyone is here. Now we’re going to introduce ourselves. We’ll say our names, quirks and hobbies. Starting with me”.</p><p>“I’m Mina Ashido. My quirk is Acid! I can produce acid from my skin, and I'm resistant to it! I like dancing! Next!".</p><p>Toru stood up next. “I'm Toru Hagakure! As you can see my quirk is Invisibility! Does what it says on the invisible tin! I like people watching and caramels!” She said, leaving out the part that only one person can see her.</p><p>She sat down as the stiff boy stood up. “GREETINGS! I AM TENYA IIDA, AND MY QUIRK IS ENGINE! I HAVE COMBUSTION ENGINES IN MY CALVES THAT RUN ON CITRIC ACID, AND INCREASE MY MOBILITY! I LIKE CLEAR CUT RULES AND STUDYING!”.</p><p>He bowed at a 90° angle. “I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU ALL THESE COMING YEARS!" He finished before sitting down.</p><p>A buffer boy with large lips stood up. “I’m Rikkido Sato. Quirk's name is Sugar Rush, ingesting sugar allows me to increase my strength at the cost of some intelligence. I like to bake whenever I get the chance. Hope you can’t taste my baking later”.</p><p>Next was another large boy with a mutation. He had 6 arms with webbing in between. He also wore a dark blue mask. “Mezo Shouji. My quirk is Dupli-Arms. I can transform them into appendages, limbs, or other organs”.</p><p>He showed this by forming a mouth on his head before sitting back down. The next person didn’t stand up, but opted to say seated.</p><p>His head was rock like, and he was writing on a white board. He showed everyone what he wrote.</p><p>‘Koji Koda. My quirk is called Anivoice. I can speak to and request animals to help me. I like animals. Nice to meet you’.</p><p>Everyone greeted him kindly, making his blush and shrink in on himself. Huh, guess he was really shy.</p><p>“My turn”. A blonde with a black lightning bolt in his hair. “I’m Denki Kaminari! My quirk is Electrification! I can produce huge amounts of electricity, but I can't direct it and when I go over my wattage I turn a little bit dumb!”.</p><p>He winked at the girls “I like having a good time, and Shocking as it is, I am single ladies”. Most of the room cringed at how tacky he was.</p><p>The next person was a bow with black hair and large elbows. “Hanta Sero, at your service. My quirk is Tape, which basically means I shoot tape from my elbows. I like pre-quirk hero movies like Spiderman, and soy sauce”.</p><p>“Soy sauce?” Izuku questioned internally.</p><p>The next person, was a blonde that was literally sparkling. He also dressed like a Victorian age vampire. “Bonsieur! My exquisite name is Yuga Aoyama! My Magnifique Quirk is called Navel Laser! I fire beams of light like shooting stars from my belly”.</p><p>“Hmm. impressionnant mon compagnon français. assez impressionnant” Izuku suddenly blurted out.</p><p>Everyone turned to him in surprise as he slapped his hand over his mouth in shock. How the hell did that happen.</p><p>The French boy smiled as he struck a pose, “Oh. Vous parlez ma langue fabuleuse. Comme c'est incroyable!”.</p><p>“Ce n'est rien beaucoup” Izuku replied. Everyone else sweat dropped at the conversation foreign language.</p><p>The greenette called upon his companion as the French boy sat down. “Dekiru! What the hell is that?!?” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh I just translated for you. I had forgotten about the interplanetary translator that Ultraman Hikaru built for me” the ultra exclaimed.</p><p>.........</p><p>“I want to hate you. But I really can’t” Izuku said exasperated.</p><p>After the French boy was a tall girl that just oozed maturity and riches. “Greetings. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo! My quirk is called Creation! I can use the lipids in my body to create any non-living material or object I know the composition of”.</p><p>“I enjoy reading, a good cup of Black-Tips Imperial tea, and reading romance novels. I Hope that we can get along famously!" She said.</p><p>Next person to stand was a red head with spiky hair. “My name is Eijiro Kirishima! My quirk is called Hardening, and it lets me get-". His skin suddenly hardened as he flexed.</p><p>"SUPER HARD!". Everyone chuckled. "I like all things Manly! I dislike being UNMANLY! Lets work together to make our class the MANLIEST!".</p><p>The next person? Had the head of a crow. “The name I've been given is Fumikage Tokoyami, my parents bestowing me a name reminiscent of my inner darkness. The power dwelling inside of me is a demon of truest night, going by the name of-".</p><p>Whatever the boy was going to say was cut off by a large shadow emerging from his stomach to warp around him and lean on his shoulder. The avian shape throwing a thumbs up as he blinked glowing yellow eyes at them all.</p><p>“Yo! I'm Dark Shadow! Don't mind Fumi, he likes to be dramatic!" "Cease your prattle, insolent creature” the crow headed bow growled.</p><p>After him was a hit with purple hair and long earlobes. “Jiro Kyoka here. My quirk is Earphone Jack, and it allows me to hear extremely well”.</p><p>“I can also plug these things into anything to let me hear through it, or I can project my heartbeat through them to create shockwaves. I like music and bands, so don't knock the classics and we won't have any trouble”.</p><p>The next person was a girl with heterchromia and dual colored hair split down the middle. Red on the left and white on the right. But she also had a burn scar around her left eye.</p><p>She continued to stare blankly at everyone.".......... Shoko Todoroki. Half-Cold Half-Hot. And I like cold soba”.</p><p>“Is that it?” Everyone though at the short but straight to the point answer.</p><p>The next person was a blond with a simple face and a large tail with a tuft of blond hair at the end.</p><p>“Moving on... My name is Mashirao Ojiro, of the Ojiro Dojo. My quirk is pretty simple. It's called Tail, and it's self explanatory."</p><p>He wagged his tail around. “I like Martial arts mostly, though I dabble in some drama TV when I wan't to relax. Looking forward to our time together” he said, bowing.</p><p>After him was Katsumi. “Wonder how violent she’s going to be” Izuku pondered as Katsumi stood up.</p><p>“I’m Katsumi Bakugou. My quirk is Nitroglycerin. I sweat Nitroglycerin, and I can choose to ignite it, creating explosions”. Then she calmly sat down.</p><p>Izuku was surprised, but he narrowed his eyes, wondering if the ash blond was up to something.</p><p>Next to Katsumi was a short boy with purple balls for hair. “Name's Minoru Mineta,and my quirk is Pop Off!"</p><p>He reached up to his head and tugged one of the balls, detaching with a rubbery noise."I can use my balls to stick anything but me in place, and they last for hours on a good day. I just bounce off of them”.</p><p>“As for what I like, I like the ladies, and I'll be happy to show any of you a good time." That made all the grips cringe at him, not even wanting to be nearby him.</p><p>Next to the tiny pervert was Asui-san. “Hello. I’m Tsuyu Asui. Kero. and my quirk is Frog. I can jump really high and I have a really long tongue. I really like swimming. Kero.”</p><p>After Asui-san was Uraraka-san. “Hiya! I’m Ochako Uraraka. My quirk is Gravity! I can remove gravity from a person or object I touch with all five fingers for a while, but I get sick if I lift too much with it or for too long” she said, embarrassed by the last part.</p><p>Lastly it was Izuku’s turn. He stood up with his hands on his hips. “Hello there. My name is Izuku Midoriya. My Quirk is Ultra power. My quirk generates an energy which I can manipulate in various ways”.</p><p>“What are you capable of doing Midoriya. If I may ask” Momo asked, easing her hand up slightly.</p><p>“Well from what I’ve discovered due to training. I have enhanced strength, I can fly, heal quickly, fire beams of energy, create shields and binds, launch blades of energy, transform my arms, and can store things in a personal pocket dimension. From what I remember” the greenette shrugged at the end.</p><p>Everyone else gaped at him, he has so many abilities. Then the praises started, “wow! You’re so over powered”, “what a diverse skill set”, “how magnificent”, “Exactly how strong are you”.</p><p>Everyone turned to the person who asked the question, and it was Shoko, who still had that blank expression on that face.</p><p>Izuku pondered that before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, “well one time I swam really deep and caught my foot on something”.</p><p>“So I swam up really hard and pulled it with me. Turns out, my foot got wedged in and Oil tanker and I accidentally pulled it up to the beach I was at” he said bashfully.</p><p>Everyone’s jaw dropped, while Shoko wore a mild expression of surprise. “YOU’RE THAT STRONG?!?!! A lot of people exclaimed.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Izuku had to endure questions upon questions about his powers. In addition to praise upon praise.</p><p>It was getting close to curfew, so many of his classmates left to go to bed, but before Izuku could enter the elevator, he was stopped by Tenya.</p><p>“Midoriya-san. May I talk to you for a moment. “Um. Alright Tenya san” the greenette said, staying where he was as the others went to their rooms.</p><p>Suddenly, the Blunette held his arm up and bent down at a perfect 90°, startling the taller male. “MIDORIYA-SAN! I MUST APOLOGIZE!” Tenya yelled.</p><p>Izuku sweat dropped, but was confused. “-Apologize for what exactly?” He asked. The stiff boy stood back at up, and pushed his glasses, making the lenses flash with light.</p><p>“I apologize for misjudging you Midoriya-san. You knew the true nature of the Exam and acted upon it”.</p><p>“You knew that there must have been another point value so you rushed in to save Uraraka-san under the rubble. You the superior student here”.</p><p>“Um. What?!” Izuku said in confusion. Tenya chopped his hand forward, “You knew about the rescue points, so you saved Uraraka-san. Am I correct”.</p><p>The greenette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Iida-san. I didn't know about any other point system, in fact I didn't even learn about my point score until i received my acceptance letter”.</p><p>“You’re basically saying that I would have left Uraraka-san to be crushed beneath the Zero-pointer if I wasn’t awarded any points”.</p><p>“You’re insinuating that I would have left her to die, unless I saved her for the sake of gaining points”. The stiff boy looked appalled, “Midoriya-san I-“.</p><p>Izuku held up his hand, stopping the blunette. “Let me finish. Iida-san. I saved Uraraka-san, not for the sake of scoring extra I points, but because I want to be a hero”.</p><p>“A person who chooses not to save someone shouldn’t be a hero. Someone who willingly sacrifices their own safety for the lives of others, is a hero”.</p><p>“So please. I don’t need an apology from you. All I ask, is you think about what exactly a hero is and does. And why, YOU want to be a hero in the first place” Izuku finished, poking Tenya in the chest.</p><p>The blunette silently stood there as he took in the greenette’s words. He didn’t even notice Izuku had left until a few minutes later.</p><p>But what he had told him sparked the flame of self doubt. Why was he a hero? Because his family were heroes? Because he wanted to be like them?</p><p>Tenya definitely had something to think about that night.</p><p>The mind scape........</p><p>After his talk with Iida, Izuku had retired to his room. He quickly blacked out as fatigue overtook him.</p><p>Now he was back in the mind scape he shared with Dekiru. But for some reason, Izuku felt more energy circulating around the space.</p><p>The green ultra wasn’t there currently. Probably sifting through his memories as a form of entertainment.</p><p>But deep inside the mind scape stood several figures. The darkness that lived past the main area of the mind scape reducing them to nothing but silhouettes.</p><p>But they stared purposefully at the young man. As if waiting for the right time.</p><p>To be continued.........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please. I need all the support I can get</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Ochako grumble as she made her way to the elevator.</p><p>She was wearing a pale yellow shirt with light blue shorts.</p><p>It was the day before classes actually started, so the students essentially had the day off.</p><p>The brunette smacked her lips and rubbed her stomach as she wondered what she would have for breakfast.</p><p>But her thoughts were stopped when the elevator doors opened. Her sense of smell was immediately assaulted by the heavenly smell of bacon and potatoes cooking.</p><p>She made her way to the kitchen area, where she was met with an unexpected, but not unwelcome sight.</p><p>Izuku was currently cooking up a smorgasbord of breakfast items.</p><p>Bacon, scramble and sunny side eggs, omelettes, hash browns, cubed baked potatoes, some pan fried fish, miso and chicken soup, sausage links, various crepes and pancakes, and a salad just because.</p><p>There were also some containers of different juices and smoothies on the table.</p><p>Ochako just gaped at the food spread that the greenette had cooked. There was so much, that she would be fed until the day after tomorrow.</p><p>I mean, it looked like an IHOP mixed with a hotel self serve breakfast on steroids. Was Izuku catering to a banquet hall?! Like, what was all this?!?!</p><p>Izuku noticed that someone had arrived and turned around. Ochako’s voice died in her throat.</p><p>He was wearing a tight shirt sleeve t-shirt along with a black apron that was tied tightly to his body.</p><p>He had a spatula in his right hand as he grasped a pan with a fluffy pancake in his left hand.</p><p>All in all. He looked like a house husband. Especially since he smiled at her. She could get used to this.</p><p>“Ah. Uraraka-san, good morning. I made breakfast if you don’t mind” he said nonchalantly, as if he didn’t cook for 20 people.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>That’s exactly what he did.</p><p>Ochako shook herself out of her shock. “Oh. Um, thank you Midoriya-chan”. “No problem. I enjoy cooking. So help yourself” he said, motioning to the menagerie of food as he returned to cooking.</p><p>Ochako grabbed a plate, and began to serve herself food like in a buffet.</p><p>She sat down at one of the tables and cut a piece of her banana, berry crepe. The second it touched her tongue, her taste buds exploded.</p><p>She moaned in joy as the flavor overpowered her sense of taste. She didn’t know when or how it happened. But she finally realized she was halfway done with her food.</p><p>She heard the elevators on both sides ding, but she was more focused on eating.</p><p>From the boys side were Iida, Tokoyami, Kaminari, and Shoji.</p><p>And from the girls side were Yaoyorozu, Mina, Todoroki, Tsuyu and Jirou.</p><p>They were also as shocked as Ochako had been earlier when they saw the kitchen island filled with food.</p><p>“Um. Midoriya-san. Did you cook all of this?” Momo asked. “Yup. Feel free to eat” the greenette simply said, sliding a pancake onto a plate before topping it with peaches and whipped cream.</p><p>Everyone present looked to each other. Contemplating their next move. But they gave in, and began to serve themselves food like Ochako had earlier.</p><p>They sat at the various tables, before digging in. They all began to moan and hum happily as their taste buds were tingling with excitement.</p><p>“Wow. This is really good!” the pink skinned girl cheered, eating another bite of her fluffy pancake.</p><p>“Why yes indeed. This is very delicious” the buxom ravenette praised, cutting up a piece of her omelette.</p><p>“Very nutritious as well” Tenya added, sipping his orange juice before biting his grilled fish.</p><p>Izuku nodded as he continued to cook food. Slowly people began to arrive downstairs. Whether from waking up naturally, or from the smell of food.</p><p>Eventually, nearly everyone was downstairs eating a fulfilling and delicious breakfast cooked by the greenette.</p><p>The last person to arrive was Katsumi. The ash blond glared at Izuku, who in turn glared right back.</p><p>They angrily stared at each other for a while. She turned away with a tsk, and grabbed her food before storming off.</p><p>The greenette huffed as he washed his hands and took of his apron. He made a pile of food on his plate before sitting in between Ochako and Tsuyu.</p><p>“Thanks a lot for cooking Midoriya-kun” Ochako mumbled as her cheeks were full of food. “Yeah, thanks a lot. The food is great!” Mina cheered.</p><p>“It’s no problem. I like cooking” the greenette said bashfully. he was about to take a bite of his fish, but he noticed the frog girl staring at him.</p><p>“Is there something wrong Asui-san?” Izuku asked. Without batting an eye, she said “you would make an amazing husband you know. Kero”.</p><p>A couple people choked while others spat their drinks. Izuku blushed and began to stammer, “uh. I-I. U-um”.</p><p>“Asui! Why would you say that?!” Ochako exclaimed. Tsuyu tilted her head cutely, “Why not. He’s big, handsome, and can cook a good meal. He’s a perfect husband candidate. Kero”.</p><p>Izuku flushed a deep shade of red and covered his face with his hands. Not seeing the blushed that some of the girls wore, while one scowled.</p><p>Dekiru chuckled in his hosts mind, making the greenette huff internally. He composed himself, but still wore a light blush.</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment Asui-san. And if you’d like, I can cook for you guys in the future”.</p><p>A few people nodded and agreed. “If it’s not a hassle I’d like that very much Midoriya-san” Yaoyorozu said. “Yup. I’d happily eat more of your meat” Ashido teased.</p><p>A couple people flushed again, while one scowled harder. Eventually people finished their breakfast. Izuku, with the help of Asui, cleaned up the dishes and utensils.</p><p>Since there were no classes, everyone either returned to their rooms, or stayed downstairs.</p><p>Izuku was sitting by the kitchen island, taking to Ochako. “So Midoriya-kun. Any plans today?” She asked.</p><p>The greenette shrugged, “I think I’m going to go exercise. Want to join me?”. “Yeah sure” Uraraka said excitedly.</p><p>“Great. Let me go change, so be back in 20”, Izuku said. He quickly left to change into his work out gear.</p><p>But as he got on the elevator, he was accompanied by Kirishima and Iida. “Oh hi Kirishima-san. Iida-san. How are you guys doing?”.</p><p>“I’m doing quite well. Especially after that fantastic breakfast. Thank you again for cooking”. “Yeah. Cooking for others is MANLY. So what are you doing today Midoriya?” The spiky red head asked.</p><p>“I’m going to be exercising with Uraraka-san today. You guys wanna join?” He asked. “Sure! I’d love to see what your workout is like” Eijiro said.</p><p>“Indeed. I’d like to see what your exercise regiment is like” Iida said, also on board.</p><p>“Alright. I’m going to change, then we leave in 20 minutes. See you then” Izuku said as he got to his floor and went to his room.</p><p>But the other boys grumbled as they realized, they had missed their floor and had to go back down.</p><p>As Izuku was changing into his work out gear, his alien companion spoke up. “So you’ve obtained the Maga-Orochi Kaiju key yesterday”.</p><p>“Yeah. So why are you bringing it up?” Izuku questioned. “You’ve unlocked another Kaiju combination”.</p><p>The greenette paused in the middle of pulling his compression shirt down, “another one. So what combination is it?”.</p><p>“It’s called Zepandon. It was created by Ultraman Orb’s Rival, Juggles Juggler. It uses Maga-Orochi, Zetton and Pandon”.</p><p>“Huh. I guess that means more forms for me” Izuku said nonchalantly as he pulled up his compression sleeves.</p><p>He grabbed his favourite pair of running shoes before riding the elevator downstairs. The second he left the lift, he was met with Uraraka wearing athletic shorts, a black sport bra under a pink tank top, and white and pink sneakers.</p><p>Iida and Kirishima were also there. The former was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, while the latter wore a red tank top and dark blue shorts.</p><p>But to the greenette’s surprise, there were more girls. Yaoyarozu was wearing black shorts with a baggy white shirt, that hung off of her large bre—. Izuku shook his head of the thought.</p><p>Shoko was wearing a dark blue compressing tank top and black shorts. Her top showed off her midriff, which had a hint of muscle, but was still soft and smooth.</p><p>Last was Mina, who wore a light blue tank top with dark red shorts.</p><p>“Oh hello. Are you girls joining us as well?” He asked. “Yeah. We heard from Ochako, so we decided to join” the pinkette said.</p><p>“Yes. We found this as an opportunity to gauge each other’s strength. If you don’t mind us intruding” Momo said.</p><p>“Not at all. The more the merrier. The U.A. Weight room is free to use by students, so let’s go” Izuku said, walking to the front doors, with the others following close behind.</p><p>Weight room......</p><p>When they entered the large gym, they were met with a plethora of Exercise equipment. Ranging from endurance to strength training.</p><p>Not only that, they catered to people with speed, strength, and sized based quirks, so they had much to deal with.</p><p>The greenette turned and faced his shorter classmates. “All right. Before we exercise, we need to do some stretches so we aren’t in pain later”.</p><p>Everyone nodded and began to follow Izuku’s lead. He started off with a few simple one, like hamstring stretch, lumbar rotation and tricep stretches. So far so good.</p><p>But then everyone began to stare at the greenette with wide eyes.</p><p>Izuku had forgotten that he was extremely flexible, despite his muscular physique.</p><p>He was laying on his chest and forearms, with his legs hovering over his head. His body in a C shape.</p><p>Next he did a wide split, that made the boys cringe. Then he did a standing split, without holding his higher leg up.</p><p>At this point, the others were just Watching Izuku fold himself into a human pretzel.</p><p>“How is he bending like that?” Kirishima asked. “Oh my. He is quite flexible” Momo said, covering her mouth. “Yeah, he’s really flexible for a guy his size” Ochako mused.</p><p>Eventually the greenette was satisfied with his stretching and turned to his companions. “Alright. Let’s start of with some barbells and dumbbells”.</p><p>They made their was to the stacks of weights. Ranging from 10 lbs, to a cellular condensed weights of 1 ton. Everyone started with their lightest weight.</p><p>Uraraka and Yaoyorozu started with 20 lbs weights. Ashido did 30 lbs. Todoroki did 60 lbs. Kirishima did 80 lbs. Tenya did 100 lbs. While the resident cinnamon roll, did a whopping 150 tons per arm.</p><p>Everyone started at him startled as calmly began to doing his reps, as if they weight nothing.</p><p>“Wow bro. You weren’t kidding when you said you were strong” Eijiro said in disbelief. Izuku shrugged, “eh. It’s not much”.</p><p>Everyone glanced at his Bulging biceps, seeing how they moved as if they had a mind of their own. “They look angry” they all thought.</p><p>Next they moved onto Barbell squats. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima had some trouble with 50 lbs weights. Shoko, Ashido and Tenya easily did 100 lbs.</p><p>While Izuku did 1000 tons. Again, everyone stared at him as he bent down and stood up at a consistent pace.</p><p>The girls could help but admire the greenette’s shapely behind and toned muscular legs. But Shoko just stared at him, gauging his strength while comparing it to her own.</p><p>After 3/4 of an hour, majority of the group were extremely exhausted. Only Izuku was completely fine. “All right. After a few minutes let’s get right back to it”.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes bugged out. “What!?! What do you mean?!” Ashido exclaimed.</p><p>“We’re only halfway done. We still have more muscle training to go through” He said innocently, cutely tilting his head to the side.</p><p>Everyone stared at him in fear, realizing how terrifying the greenette was under all his niceness.</p><p>Izuku glanced over at the clock and smiled, “alright. It’s been 5, let’s continued”. They all gaped at him, thinking all the same thing.</p><p>He’s a monster.</p><p>Later.....</p><p>“That was great workout” Izuku said nonchalantly as he carried the limp bodies of Mina and Uraraka in his arms. Slowly following behind were Tenya, Momo, Shoko and Kirishima.</p><p>All 4 were wobbling around on unsteady feet. Their bodies weak from the absolute torture they’ve experienced.</p><p>“Alright. You guys better hit the showers so your muscle can relax” Izuku said as he laid the bodies of Ochako and Mina on the couch, both looking a bit soulless at the moment.</p><p>“Thank god” The ravenette exclaimed as she collapsed beside the other girls. Kirishima followed soon after, but Shoko and Iida nodded as they left for the bath rooms.</p><p>Ochako groaned as her own body betrayed her. “Ha-how can you work out for that long?”. Izuku tapped his chin thoughtfully, “hmm. Well when I left Japan for 2 years to train. My teachers trained with me for hours. So I guess it became a habit”.</p><p>Ochako’s whole world view of Izuku was broken in only an hour. She though he was kind, smart and strong. Well he’s all of those, but his strength and stamina was monstrous.</p><p>Thank god he’s not a villain.</p><p>“I’m going to be in my room if you need me. Ciao!” He said as he left to his room. Just as he entered the elevator, Jiro entered the common room, when she was met with her exhausted classmates.</p><p>“Geez what’s wrong with you guys?” She asked. The spiky red head turned to the rocker girl, “Midoriya bro is scary. We exercised with him, and he out exercised us”.</p><p>“Huh. Alright” Jiro shrugged as she went to the fridge for a snack.</p><p>A few hours later........</p><p>Izuku returned after a few hours. He decided to fix his room a bit more before going back down.</p><p>Now he was wearing a black turtle neck short sleeve, paired with Hakama pants. He really liked traditional Japanese clothing, after going to Okinawa with Riku.</p><p>Once he was downstairs, he noticed everyone was in the common room. Mina noticed his arrival and waved him over.</p><p>“Hey Midori, we were just talking about how we should have a competition for our rooms”.</p><p>“A room competition?” He questioned. Walking up to everyone. “Yeah. We wanna see who has the best room. Are you in?”.</p><p>Izuku thought about it before shrugging. “Sure. I don’t see why not”. “Alright. Let’s go” Hagakure cheered.</p><p>Kaminari's room....<br/> <br/>"Oh geez, this is so damn tacky." Jirou said bluntly as she and the other looked around, much to the blonde's chargin.<br/> <br/>The electric blond’s room was filled with random thing. From his circle patter blanket to his assortment of hats.</p><p>"Seriously?!" He exclaimed. "I thought this all looked cool, I mean, it's super neat, right?! You guys?"<br/> <br/>"I have to agree with Jirou. All this seems like you grabbed everything from a bargain bin at random without thinking of whether or not it will look like it belongs” Shoji stated, making Kaminari sad.<br/> <br/>Mina's room....<br/> <br/>"Ooh, it's so cute!" Tooru exclaimed in an excited voice. "I'm really digging the pink and black here!"<br/> <br/>The pinkette girl let out an giggle of amusement. "Heh, thanks, I tried hard to get this place together. I gotta say, I made it work!" She said with a grin on her face.<br/> <br/>"I'll say!" Ochako said with a smile, as she held up one of Mina’s pillows.<br/> <br/>Momo's room....<br/> <br/>"Um. I must warn you all. I may have made a few incorrect measurements when I made my room. It turned out to be more cramped than expected”.</p><p>Momo opened the door to reveal her room, which was nearly filled to the brim with luxurious items, signifying the rich girl status that the ravenette had, while making the room very cramped.<br/> <br/>“THIS IS LIKE A MANSION!!!” Ochako exclaimed out as she dropped to the floor, her eyes wide with shock as she tried to process the luxurious items she saw in the room.<br/> <br/>“The bed looks so bouncy, Yaomomo!" The invisible exclaimed as she and Mina felt up the squishy mattress, tempted to bounce on the bed.<br/> <br/>"There doesn't seem to be a lot of space here, though," Ojiro said as he saw how little space there was in the room. "You might feel cramped later on."<br/> <br/>Tenya’s room....<br/> <br/>“There’s an entire wall of them!” Kaminari exclaimed as he and Mineta stared at the wall that were covered in shelves full of glasses. But he did have a standard TV and drawer that came with the room.<br/> <br/>“Why, of course. As a Hero-in-training, I must have a spare ready in case one of them breaks!” Iida stated as his hand began to make chopping motions.<br/> <br/>“And it’s well-organized as well!” Momo commented, taking note of how everything seemed to be placed with precision and care.</p><p>Each item seemed to be positioned to be easily reached with ease, and that’s not even factoring in how all of the items related to studies and work.<br/> <br/>Uraraka’s room....<br/> <br/>Once inside, everyone was surprised. “Wow, it’s so minimalistic! I’m digging the aesthetic!” Mina said in an excited voice.<br/> <br/>“You really think it looks good?” The brunette asked as her rosy cheeks began to grow out of embarrassment.</p><p>It wasn’t really her intention to have a minimalist aesthetic for her room, and she never once realized it, but Mina’s comment did make her feel better about her situation. She just needed to keep up the appearance…<br/> <br/>“Yeah, it does seem to fit you. It seems real… homely”, Jiro said with a small smile.<br/> <br/>Tokoyami’s room....<br/> <br/>“Don’t you dare…” The avian-headed boy growled out as he tried desperately to cling to his door. But the combined might of Jirou and Mina proved to be too much for her.</p><p>They succeeded in prying him away from the door to allow Eijiro and Sato to open the door to reveal…<br/> <br/>“HOLY SHIT!!!” The pair exclaimed before the spiky-haired brunette continued. “It looks like a cultist’s chamber in here!".<br/> <br/>"Get the fuck out!" The bird-headed male growled out as he faced one of the walls, angered at how his classmates invaded his quarters.<br/> <br/>"Hey, this keychain looks like the one I used to have back in middle school!" Kirishima said with a smile as he held up the keychain in question, which resembled a gothic version of a crucifix, being far spikier than normal.<br/> <br/>“Is this an actual sword?!” Tenya exclaimed as his hands hovered near the blade, his eyes wide with shock.</p><p>“I’d berate you over this, but I’m more concerned with how did you smuggle this in!”.<br/> <br/>“GET OUT!!!” The crow headed boy roared.<br/> <br/>Mineta....<br/> <br/>“No” everyone said. “But I haven’t even-“. “Just no”.<br/> <br/>Sato’s room....<br/> <br/>“Woooooaaaaahhhh!” They exclaimed as they looked around the muscular boy’s room, which resembled a one-room apartment. Even complete with a mini-kitchen and toaster oven.<br/> <br/>“I like baking sweets, so I brought over the mini-oven just in case,” Rikido stated as he put on oven mitts to pull something out of the miniature oven.</p><p>He placed it on a cooling rack before cutting it with a long, yet somewhat dull knife. “I even made some pound cake for you guys!”.<br/> <br/>“Oh, wow!” Mina and Ochako exclaimed as they grabbed a forkful each of the food, internally wincing at the heat, but the banana flavoring made up for it. “It’s so good!”.</p><p>The bubbly pair said in ecstasy, the flavor melting in their mouths like an ambrosia.<br/> <br/>Eijiro’s room....<br/> <br/>“Woah, so tough!” Denki said as he looked at the posters on the walls of the redhead’s room. Some of which showing the Pro hero Crimson Riot, though there were some of wrestlers, including those from the Pre-Quirk Era.<br/> <br/>“I really like super manly and badass stuff, so I decided to bring some of that here!” Kirishima said as he gestured to a poster of Muhammad Ali.</p><p>“Just hearing stories of guys like these starting from nothing and becoming super awesome gets me so pumped up!”.<br/> <br/>“We can see that,” Mezo stated. “A lot of these fighters deserve a lot of respect for their accomplishments, and it is good that you strive to be as strong as them.”<br/> <br/>Aoyama’s room....<br/> <br/>Upon entering the blonde’s room, the class was instantly blinded by the amount of bedazzled and sparkling objects in the quarters, all of which reflected light off of one another.</p><p>“What do you think?” The young man asked with his usual French accent. “Isn’t it Magnifique?” He asked.<br/> <br/>“I can’t see a thing!” Jirou complained as she and a couple of other students covered their eyes with their hands.</p><p>The rest were barely able to squint their eyes at the light, trying to make out anything in the room.<br/> <br/>One the few who was barely able to make out anything in the room was Tokoyami, who remained quiet before he muttered out something under his breath.<br/> <br/>“Shinies…”<br/> <br/>Ojirou’s room....<br/> <br/>“It’s so plain!” The class exclaimed as the tailed blonde scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. <br/> <br/>“Well, I don’t really have much to decorate here…” he said bashfully, a light blush appearing on his face.<br/> <br/>Hagakure’s room....</p><p>"Woah, it's so cute!" Ochako and Mina exclaimed as they looked at the room, which was filled with items that gave it a soft aesthetic, for lack of a better term.<br/> <br/>"Aww, thanks, girls!" Hagakure said as she and Mina flopped on the bed, hugging several of the stuffed animals that were sprawled on the mattress.<br/> <br/>“I know that we shouldn’t,” Momo muttered. “But I just wanna lay down on the floor and hug the carpet. It just looks so soft!”.<br/> <br/>Sero’s room....<br/> <br/>“Well, whatcha think?” The almond-eyed boy asked as he gestured to his dorm room, eliciting gasps of surprise from the others.<br/> <br/>“Oh, wow!” Momo gasped out at the room’s layout and theme. “I never knew you were so into Asian aesthetics, Sero!”<br/> <br/>“Well, what can I say? This stuff is crazy cool, I couldn’t resist getting it!” The tape-using man said with a smile.<br/> <br/>Jiro’s room....<br/> <br/>“So, you are the musician type!” Kaminari said as he looked at the numerous instruments that adorned the purple-haired girl’s dorm room as said girl fiddled nervously with her ear jacks.<br/> <br/>“Well, I do dabble here and there.” She said nervously as the others looked around curiously. Their eyes filled with curiosity from all the electronics and instruments.<br/> <br/>Shoji’s room....<br/> <br/>“There’s barely anything in here!” Mina and Momo exclaimed as the class looked at the barren room.<br/> <br/>“As part of my faith, I do not feel the need to have many material objects like the rest of society,” The multi-armed boy.<br/> <br/>Asui’s room....<br/> <br/>“Kero. I tried bringing as much stuff from home as I could,” The frog-quirk girl said as she showed off her frog-themed room, which elicited squeals of excitement from the other girls. <br/> <br/>“Aww, it’s so cute, Asui!” Mina said, looking around at the cutesy decorations that adorned the room.<br/> <br/>“Call me Tsuyu.” The frog girl said with a deadpan voice. As the others looked around.</p><p>Izuku was inspecting the figures on his fellow greenette’s desk, moving the pencil holder away from them. As a fellow collector, he understood the importance of keeping figures in mint condition.</p><p>But he couldn’t help but flush, when he saw the figure of him in his Sapphire Nebula form.<br/> <br/>Todoroki’s room....<br/> <br/>“Holy shit!” Some members of the class exclaimed as they saw how the peppermint-haired girl had changed her room.</p><p>Everything was so different from what everyone started with, from the floor, to the ceiling, to even the windows!<br/> <br/>“Todo-chan, how the hell did you do this?!” Mina exclaimed.<br/> <br/>“I must agree, this type of work should’ve taken at least two days! How is this possible?!” Tenya stated as the others looked around the room.<br/> <br/>Koda’s room....<br/> <br/>“AWWWWW, A BUNNY!” The girls exclaimed as they crowded around the bunny that Koda held in her arms. Almost instinctively, the rabbit became nervous.</p><p>But a certain hand patted its head and gave it scritches behind its ears. The bunny’s heartbeat quickly slowed down at the comforting touch.</p><p>its Fight or Flight instinct disappearing. This was a good man, they could feel it.<br/> <br/>As the bunny nuzzled closer to the Izuku’s hand, as Koda smiled at the rabbit’s reaction, glad to see it taken to a stranger so well.</p><p>Bakugo’s room....<br/> <br/>Once they entered the explosive blond’s room, the class expected it to be filled with some heavy metal stuff like a punk’s room would be.<br/> <br/>But the last thing they expected were All Might posters on the walls, and the bookshelf of self-help books threw them through another loop, especially the Greenette.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the sheer amount of books there were. “Just what exactly happened while he was gone?!”.<br/> <br/>“Woah, I didn’t expect some of this stuff from you, Bakugo,” Kirishima stated in a dumbfounded tone. “You kinda seem like the type to go through life without regrets.”<br/> <br/>“Well,” The ash-blonde began as she looked down sadly. “I had some attitude problems back then. Took me a while to realize just how bad they were, and I wanted to try and improve on that. Gotta be a better person to be a better hero, after all.”<br/> <br/>Izuku glanced at her. Now he was Very suspicious of her. But he needed to deal with this later.</p><p>Izuku’s room....</p><p>Lastly it was the greenette’s turn.</p><p>“Alright, last room, guys, are ya ready?!” Mina announced to the class, who let out cheers of agreement while Izuku watched as they walked towards his room.</p><p>Upon reaching the door, Mina grinned as she grabbed the door handle, twisting and opening it before she and the others stepped inside to find…</p><p>A blinding light that immediately seared the retinas of everyone except Izuku.<br/> <br/>(<a href="https://youtu.be/-W7hobyPyJ4">https://youtu.be/-W7hobyPyJ4</a>)</p><p>“WHAT THE EVERLOVING MOTHERFUCK?!?!?!” Mina exclaimed. “IM BLIND!!” Kaminari cried out. “So dazzling” Aoyama announced.</p><p>Once the initial light died down, and when everyone could properly see again, their eyes widened in shock.</p><p>The room itself was larger than the others. Looking like you took a gym a put it into a room.</p><p>But the most eye catching thing, were the pillars of translucent green crystals that caught even the tiniest of light.</p><p>The floor was also composed of this gem like material, making the whole room glow.</p><p>There was a king sized bed, a bunch of shelves filled with figures and toys. A bookshelf, a large desk filled with framed photos, and a large plushie sitting on the desk.</p><p>“HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!?” A lot of people exclaimed, running around the wide space in shock and awe.</p><p>“It’s like the size of a house!!” Mina and Ochako cheered, not noticing the slight echo to their voices. “These crystals are beautiful” Yuga and Momo commented.</p><p>“There’s so much room” Hanta and Denki exclaimed. “Your bed is so huge!!” Toru and Mina squealed, jumping onto the large bed.</p><p>Izuku smirked smugly and crossed his arms. “Midoriya-san. How is this possible?” The buxom ravenette asked.</p><p>“I used my quirk to displace the space in this room. I altered it so that the room is larger, but without altering the overall structure of the dorm building” the the greenette explained.</p><p>“And you did this with just your quirk?” Tenya question. “Yup” Izuku said, popping the P.</p><p>Everyone just gaped at him in disbelief. A common thought going between them, “he’s so strong”.</p><p>As everyone was going around the room or questioning Midoriya. Our resident Electric blond noticed the plushie that was sitting on Midoriya’s desk.</p><p>Denki walked up to it and picked it up, moving it around as he inspected it, “huh. What is this? It feels all fleshy?” He wondered.</p><p>Just as he moved it to look in its non-existent eyes, he was suddenly electrocuted.</p><p>Due to his quirk, the shock wasn’t enough to make him dumb, but it was enough for it it hurt him.</p><p>He yelped in pain and fell on his back, dropping the plushie he was holding back onto the table.</p><p>Everyone saw this and ran over to him. “Kaminari, are you alright?” Hanta asked. The blond rubbed his head “Yeah I am”. “What happened?” Kirishima asked.</p><p>“I dunno. I was just holding onto that weird plush toy then I got shocked!!” Denki exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone turned to said plushie, which chirped at them. Their eyes widened and they screeched, and jumped back.</p><p>“W-what is that thing” Sero exclaimed as he pointed right at it. It began to giggle as Izuku sighed in exasperation.</p><p>The greenette made his way over to his desk and began to scratch the back of the mysterious animal’s back, making it purr.</p><p>“I see you’ve met Ellie-chan” he said nonchalantly as everyone just started at him. He turned to the plain faced boy, “To answer your question. She’s my cute little pet”.</p><p>“PET?!? What even is that thing!?!” Denki questioned. “She is from a species called Eleking. She’s immature, so she’s still going to grow” Izuku explained.</p><p>“An Eleking. Never heard of them before. And what do you mean by ‘going to grow’?” Kyoka questioned.</p><p>“They’re an aquatic species that live beneath lakes and rivers. And she’s going to grow big and strong. Probably around 53 m tall” Izuku said.</p><p>If people were eating or drinking, everyone would’ve spit or choked. “53 meters?!? Why does it grow so big?” They exclaimed.</p><p>“Eleking is a species of Kaiju. Just like those huge monsters that destroy the city once in a while”.</p><p>“Wait. So it’s one of those monsters that the light Titan fights?” Jiro asked. “Exactly, although it’s still gonna be a few years until it matures into its full form” Izuku explained, still petting his pet Eleking.</p><p>“Where did you even find it?” Iida questioned, chopping his arm. “During my training. This little girl was snacking on my portable charger”</p><p>“She wasn’t aggressive so I let her do it. But she ended up following me” the greenette said as he pulled out a large battery from his pocket and gave it to Ellie-chan, who began to drain it of electricity.</p><p>Everyone shook out of their shock and began to observe her in awe. Denki, Mina and Eijiro knelt down so they were eye level with the baby Eleking.</p><p>“So why did she shock me?” The electric blond asked. “Actually she didn’t shock you. She was draining the electricity from you” Izuku corrected.</p><p>He nodded before going back to watching the mini Kaiju. But while the less academically smart few were looking at Izuku’s pet, the more smarter few noticed the many framed photo’s Izuku had on his desk.</p><p>“Oh Midoriya-san. May I ask who these people are?” Yaoyorozu asked. The greenette nodded and walked over to the framed photos.</p><p>“Yup. They’re the people who trained me. This is me with Hikaru Raido and Sho, with their team, UPG”.</p><p>“Then there is Daichi Oozora with his team, Xio. This man is Gai Kurenai, he’s a wanderer who I occasionally meet up with”.</p><p>“This is Riku Asakura, with his girlfriend Toba Laiha, and his foster sister Moa Aizaki. Next are the Minato siblings, starting with Katsumi, Isami and Asahi”.</p><p>“There’s Hiroyuki Kudo and his team EGIS. Lastly there’s Haruki Natsukawa, and his friends from the company STORAGE”.</p><p>“And who are these people. They look strikingly similar to you” the Ravenette asked.</p><p>The last framed phot was him lifting a skinny green haired woman in his right arm, while a small green haired infant occupied his left.</p><p>Izuku smiled at the memory. “That’s my mother and my younger sister Izumi. She’s about a year old, but I love her already. They’re my only family, so they’re very important to me”.</p><p>The girls couldn’t help but coo at him, but Katsumi stared at him with wide eyes. “He has a sister. Since when? What else is he keeping from me” she thought.</p><p>In the end, Sato was the one who won, because of what he baked. Even though most though Izuku’s was much better than the rest.</p><p>That night.....</p><p>After dinner, Izuku changed into some cotton shorts before laying in bed. He drifted to sleep, where he was immediately met with Dekiru.</p><p>The green ultra got straight to the point. “Izuku. We need to talk”. Uh oh. That doesn’t seem good.</p><p>“What is it. Is there something wrong?” The greenette asked. Dekiru shook his head, “as I was surfing through my memories. I remembered long ago, that I was able to change forms”.</p><p>“Like Geed and Z’s forms?” Izuku said. “Not like them. More like Dyna and Zero, with their strong and miracle forms”.</p><p>“Ah! Gotcha. So what were they called?”. Dekiru swiped his arm, revealing a past memory of his. “I had a red form called Buster type, and a blue form called Strider type. But I lost these forms after a certain mission”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>”So why bring this up” Izuku asked. “Well while I was searching through my memories, I discovered something”. Dekiru swiped his arm again, showing scenes of Geed, Z and Orb.</p><p>“Since we borrowed powers from them, and created the hero riser and the locked knuckle from their information, we too are capable of forms composed of other Ultras” the ultra explained.</p><p>His host nodded, “I see. And from what I remember, each needed a specific combination to gain a new form”.</p><p>“Indeed. Each possessed a form based on strength, speed and a form using darkness” Dekiru added.</p><p>Izuku rubbed his chin. “So you know what combos we need”. “No clue” Dekiru said bluntly, causing the greenette to fall flat in his face.</p><p>“Then how am I supposed to know the right Combination?” the young man asked. “I guess you will know when the time comes. That’s all I can say” Dekiru shrugged.</p><p>Izuku huffed, “I guess your right. So any thing else we need to talk about?”.</p><p>“Yes. So about Ochako-“.</p><p>8*]!jdh91!;-\+[!....</p><p>A mysterious figure shrouded in shadows stood on the roof of a building in Tokyo. He lifted his hand, revealing in his possession, Kaiju keys.</p><p>But each were leaking a miasma of dark energy.</p><p>They all began to float above his palm and move in a circle. He wiggled his fingers as if juggling them.</p><p>“<strike><em>Soon the doves shall fall. The hero’s will heed the call. The darkest star shall descend. They of justice shall defend. The warrior of light shall arise. He shall bring the masses apprise. Death will soon be left in its wake. Gifted from the one who will soon awake.</em></strike></p><p>
  <strike> <em>“An old fried tied with a bond. He shall break thy chains with his spawn. For he is the child of light. Who shall be culled with a blight. Death shall stare him in the face. As he must save his very race”.</em> </strike>
</p><p><strike><em>“The time is nigh my dear friend. You’re past shall come back to curse you. But for now, enjoy your momentary peace</em></strike>”.</p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Omake 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1</p>
<p>“Sensei!” A student called.</p>
<p>The tall, green ultra warrior turned around to face his 2 disciples.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ken. Belial. How are you today?”. The 2 young ultras ran up to their teacher, clearly excited about what is about to happen.</p>
<p>“Sensei. Can you train with us again. We really want to try out our new moves” Belial asked.</p>
<p>“Yes sensei. We feel confident about our new attacks” Ken said.</p>
<p>Their teacher, Dekiru contemplated that before nodding. “All right. But let’s be quick. My wife is waiting for me” he said, passing by the 2 young warriors to go to the arena.</p>
<p>The 2 red and silver ultras nodded and quickly followed their teacher.</p>
<p>.........</p>
<p>All 3 of them stood on the largest floating, fighting ring in the training arena. Belial and Ken were in one side, while Dekiru stood on the other.</p>
<p>They all got into their stances. Ken with his fist up, Belial with his hands open and pointed forward in a hunched positing.</p>
<p>Dekiru simply had his arms crossed as he waited for his students to instigate the battle.</p>
<p>Just as he expected, they dashed towards him. Belial was more brash, while Ken was more careful, but both were budding ultra warriors.</p>
<p>Dekiru huffed. He did a quarter turn back, making Belial miss his swipe and stumble. He did the same to Ken, who missed his punch.</p>
<p>He stepped forward and turned around, so that the sides were switched now. With a huff, both silver ultras charged at their green teacher.</p>
<p>Now Dekiru unfurled his arms and began to counter attack. Every punch, kick, and chop was easily blocked and countered by the elder ultra.</p>
<p>He whined around Ken, causing Belial to crash into his friend. Dekiru shook his head and chuckled out of mirth from his student’s lack of finesse.</p>
<p>The two young ultras got back up to their feet and charged again. Belial jumped into the air to do a downward claw slash, while Ken decided to simple jab his fist.</p>
<p>Dekiru smirked as he spun into a round house kick. Kicking Belial so hard, he was launched into his horned fried.</p>
<p>The force sent them both skidding across the floor, almost making them fall off the edge of the arena.</p>
<p>With a furious grunt, Belial jumped to his feet. Red lightning surged around his head as he slashed upwards.</p>
<p>“Slash Claw!” He announced as blades of energy shot through the air towards Dekiru.</p>
<p>The green ultra crouched down slightly and chopped diagonally to the right. Belial’s blades of energy shattered like glass.</p>
<p>Seeing this as an opening, Ken used his new attack. “Ultra thunder!” He called. His curved horns pulsed with red lightning, charging up with energy before he leaned forward.</p>
<p>The crimson electricity shot through the air, soaring towards the elder ultra warrior.</p>
<p>The attack hit its mark, striking the Green ultra in the chest. The force of the attack, causing dust to cloud the arena.</p>
<p>“We did it” Ken cheered as he jogged over to Belial. The sharp eyed ultra was about to make a snarky rebuttal, but 2 orbs of flame shout out from the dust, hitting the young warriors in the chest. Sending them both to the ground.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you this before. Make sure your enemy is truly defeated, before you celebrate”.</p>
<p>The dust dissipated to reveal Dekiru, But he was entirely Red instead of Green.</p>
<p>“And you forgot about my Buster form. Always remember any tricks the enemy might have” he reminded as he faded back to his ordinary green color.</p>
<p>“Duly noted” Ken groaned. The hand he had lifted dropping like a rock.</p>
<p>“Worry about that later. Your new attacks are impressive. A little sprucing up, then they’ll be very useful in battle” Dekiru praised.</p>
<p>“Thank you sensei!” Both young ultras said.</p>
<p>The green ultra was about to say something else, but he was suddenly hit by a blue beam of energy. Knocking him back and sending him to the floor.</p>
<p>Ken and Belial jerked up and spun around, peeping themselves so they could fight whoever attack Dekiru.</p>
<p>“Like always. You put your guard down at the worst times” the attacker said.</p>
<p>Walking from the entrance was a Blue ultra that was a few meters taller than Dekiru.</p>
<p>His head fin curved forward before curving back. He wore blue versions of Dekiru’s red bracelets and black knee guards with a golden trim.</p>
<p>His body pattern consists of 2 shades of blue, black, silver and grey. And his chest was a blue ring with a silver piece That splits his color timer in 2.</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>Dekiru grunted as he got to his feet. “Dekinai. Do you always have to attack me like that?” The green ultra groaned.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. You may be a great warrior, but you’re my best friend and brother in law first” the blue ultra chuckled as he walked up to his companion.</p>
<p>Dekiru shook his head and chuckled as well. “Indeed old friend”. They stood in front of each other before locking hands in a MANLY way.</p>
<p>“So. Why are you here, and attacking me no less” the green ultra asked. “My sister had been waiting for you for a while now, so she sent me to get you” Dekinai explained.</p>
<p>“Dang. I though it was going to be quick”. He turned to face Belial and Ken. “Apologies you two. But my wife wants me. I’ll see you both later” Dekiru said before jumping into the air and flying off.</p>
<p>The young ultras watched as their teacher flew off. “Don’t worry you two. He started out like the both of you, but he worked hard and became a great warrior”.</p>
<p>“So practice enough” Dekinai said as he jumped into the air, following Dekiru.</p>
<p>.........</p>
<p>Dekiru and Dekinai were both beside each other as they flew to the green ultra’s wife/the blue ultra’s younger sister.</p>
<p>“Still can’t believe you married my sister” Dekinai snarked. “I can’t believe you’re parents are having another kid” Dekiru shot back.</p>
<p>The blue ultra chuckled nervously. “Yeah. No clue why though. He’s going to be way younger than me and Suisei. Maybe even younger than your kid”.</p>
<p>“Hey. I’m a patient man. And if Suisei wants a child, I’ll give it to her. But she wants to wait” the green ultra said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She told me that. You’re a really good husband” the blue ultra teased. Dekiru tsked in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“So. What’s the name your parents are going to give your younger brother” he asked.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s odd. Similar to mine and not at all like Suisei’s. It means mad curiosity”.</p>
<p>“Mad curiosity? Doesn’t that say-“.</p>
<p>“Tregear”.</p>
<p>To be continued.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Izuku yawned as he woke up. He has gotten accustomed to waking up around 6:30 in the morning, so he had time to spare.</p><p>He got up from bed and began to brush his teeth and wash his face in his simple washroom.</p><p>He put on his uniform and tied his tie. Thank god he actually learned how to.</p><p>He quickly made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast.</p><p>He tied his apron and began to cook. He made a fresh batch of white rice, and decided to pair it with some rolled eggs, pickled vegetables, miso soup, some pan fried fish, and he brewed some green tea.</p><p>Again like yesterday, people slowly began to trickle into the kitchen area. Some were awake, while others were still sleepy.</p><p>They thanked him again for cooking breakfast and began to dig in.</p><p>As the greenette cleaned the dishes, he wondered who was going to be his home room teacher. He wasn’t really familiar with the U.A. Staff, so he couldn’t guess who it would be.</p><p>A few minutes later......</p><p>Izuku and his classmates made their way to their class room. Once they were inside, everyone began to group up and chat to pass time.</p><p>“So midoriya. How is Izumi doing?” Uraraka asked. “Great actually. Y’know she loves when you visit” Izuku said. The brunette giggled and smiled.</p><p>Iida raised a brow at the both of them. “Uraraka-san. How do you know about Midoriya-kun’s younger sister?”.</p><p>“Oh we’ve met before. I’ve had dinner twice at his house, his mom is a really good cook” she praised, making the greenette blush.</p><p>“If you’re here to socialize and make friends, then leave” a voice said. Everyone turned to the doorway to see something yellow on the floor.</p><p>Wait....</p><p>It’s a person....</p><p>The person was a man with black scruffy hair with bags under his eyes. He was currently wearing a yellow sleeping bag, and did a accurate representation of a caterpillar as he inched into the room.</p><p>“It took you 5 seconds to quiet down” he said, while shedding the sleeping bag. He was wearing a black jump suit with a grey scarf.</p><p>He took out a jelly pouch and took a long sip before talking again.</p><p>“I’m Shota Aizawa, your home room teacher” the man introduced. “He’s our teacher?” Everyone thought.</p><p>“Here. Wear these gym uniforms and go to the training grounds” he said before grabbing packs of U.A.’s gym uniforms and tossing them to the students.</p><p>“You have 5 minutes. Be quick” he said bluntly before leaving the class. Everyone looked to each other, feeling a bit skeptical about the hobo looking man.</p><p>But before they could say anything, Izuku grabbed his Uniform and. Walked out of the room. Everyone simply followed after him to the changing room.</p><p>Outside.....</p><p>“Good. You’ve only waisted 4 minutes” the scruffy man commented. Izuku was at the front with his class mate traveling behind him.</p><p>Currently he was wearing the blue and white U.A. Gym uniform. Unlike the others, his was very tight, showing off his pecs, biceps, Glutes and thighs.</p><p>His shirt was slightly open, so his collar was curved outwards, while also revealing a bit of Man cleavage.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s start this” Aizawa stated tossing a ball at Katsumi who caught it with ease.<br/> <br/>“You got second place, so step into the circle and toss it as hard as you can when I tell you to, you can use your quirk” he explained.<br/> <br/>The ash blond nodded and walked up and into the white circle, as she got into a pitching pose.<br/> <br/>“Today we are doing a quirk apprehension test, you have all done these exercises in middle school. But this is the first time you’ll be allowed to use your quirks” he droned on.</p><p>“A quirk apprehension test?” Everyone questioned.<br/> <br/>“It’s illogical to not have these exercises without using your quirks, messes with the baseline in your head. It’s a flaw in the education system that we keep on ignoring, today we mitigate this flaw”.</p><p>“But what about the entrance ceremony or orientation?” Uraraka asked. “If you’re going to be a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events” Their teacher said.</p><p>“There are very few restrictions on the teachers here. Besides, you’ve all been doing this since middle school right?”. Everyone nodded.</p><p>“You weren’t allowed to use your Quirks during those. Averages of those tests are still used here. It’s irrational, and most likely due to the Ministry of Education procrastinating” he sighed.<br/> <br/>“starting with Bakugou, who scored second place in the entrance exam”. Their scruffy teacher nodded at her.<br/> <br/>Katsumi exhaled and reeled her arm back, hand slightly twitching.<br/> <br/>“DIE!” she screamed tossing the ball before releasing a massive explosion that propelled it forward. “Die?” Everyone thought.<br/> <br/>Shota looked down on the small tablet in his hands the numbers kept on going. The device beeped when it detected the ball landing.<br/> <br/>“1 kilometer. Impressive ” he announced, turning the tablet around to verify it to his students.</p><p>“ONE KILOMETER?” Ejiri screamed, Mina, Denki and Hanta, having a similar expression.<br/> <br/>“well she did place second in the practical…” Tenya commented, as if it was a precedent for the second place to be powerful.<br/> <br/>Katsumi didn’t pay any mind to that comment. She didn’t even register it. She only felt pride in her job.<br/> <br/>“this looks so fun” Tooru cheered, her uniform moving around.</p><p>Suddenly everyone felt a sense of dread. “This looks fun? So you think this is a game”. Their teachers hair suddenly began to float up. His ruffled and unkempt hair raising up with the sheer pressure was a sight that made everyone’s blood run cold.<br/> <br/>“You have three years to become a hero. Do you think that you’ll have an attitude like that the whole time?” He hissed.</p><p>Then a maniac grin grew on his face. “then let’s add a new rule, shall we?”. The students gulped, except Izuku, he was used to intimidation tactics.<br/> <br/>“the one that’s at the bottom of the rankings, will be labeled hopeless and expelled promptly” he proclaimed.</p><p>Everyone began to complain. “Last place will be expelled?!? But it’s only the first day… no… any expulsion for getting last would be too cruel and unfair!!” Ochako complained.</p><p>Their teacher scoffed. “Rampaging villains, natural disasters, highway pileups. Calamities are right around the corner. I’d say japan itself is unfair. Now, the real tests begin”.</p><p>As they were starting, the brunette whispered to Izuku. “He can’t really do that can he?” Ochako asked.</p><p>“U.A. Is known for allowing their teachers to teach how they please. So it’s not unlikely for him to expel someone” the greenette theorized as the first test was starting.<br/> <br/>The first test was the 50-meter dash. (They shall be doing this individually)</p><p>Tenya was the first to run. He clocked in at 3.04 seconds. His quirk was very much suited for speed, as Aizawa commented “Like a fish in water”.</p><p>Asui was next. She used her frog quirk to leap as quickly as she could, but she only clocked in at 5.58 seconds.</p><p>Ochaco leaned down and touched her shoes, causing them to become lighter. Unfortunately she only clocked in at 7.15 seconds.</p><p>Aoyoma was next. He spun around and shot a laser out of his navel device to propel him forward. He got about halfway before he abruptly stopped. But he stood back up and shot another laser. He clocked in at 5.51 seconds.</p><p>Next was Katsumi. She ppropelled herself forward with the force of her explosions from her palms. She clocked in at 4.13 seconds, becoming second fastest after Tenya.</p><p>Now it was Izuku’s turn. He quickly did a few stretches before lowing himself into a sprinters stance.</p><p>He breathed out as he launched himself forward, pushing off of the ground in a low jump.<br/> <br/>He jumped again midway through for another boost in speed, until his was at the end. The greenette turned to the machine that recorded the time.</p><p>It read 2.56 seconds, earning him first place in the 50-meter dash. Everyone couldn’t help but gape in awe at him.<br/> <br/>Katsumi couldn’t believe that Izuku had outdone her. She felt disbelief, but felt anger bubbling up inside or her. “How long has he been hiding his power” she thought.</p><p>Next was grip strength. Majority of the class was average, with people like Kirishima and Sato scoring higher.</p><p>Shoji was able to grip with the strength of 540 kg by using all 3 of his right arms. People began to praise him for his strength, until they heard a loud crunching.</p><p>Everyone turned to Izuku, who had bits and pieces of metal and plastic in his hand, while the grip recorder was broken on the ground.</p><p>He noticed the stares of his classmates. He felt embarrassed, “um. Whoops?” He said innocently.</p><p>Everyone gaped at him again, while Aizawa complained about a replacement for the machine</p><p>Next was long jump. Asui was able to clear the whole pit with a single leap. Katsumi propelled herself far enough with her explosions, while Shoko made a pillar of ice beneath her feat to launch her forward.</p><p>Most of the class were still average, some even getting below average. Ochako simple floated herself over the sand pit. But she had to rest for a bit to ease her queasy stomach.</p><p>Again, it was Izuku’s turn. He stood at the start of the sand pit. He hopped around a bit before crouching low. He swung his arms up as he leaped into the air.</p><p>He got about 20 meters into the air, before quickly falling down about a few meters away from the other side of the sand pit.</p><p>Yet again he amazed his classmates. Both from the height of the jump, and how he oddly fell at such a fast pace.</p><p>Next were seated toe touches. A lot of the class were quite stiff, except for Mina and Tsuyu. Those who hadn’t joined the Izuku’s workout session were gobsmacked from how flexible the muscly greenette was.</p><p>Again, Izuku dominated the pull ups, sit ups and push ups. The only one he didn’t do that well on was the repeated side steps. Surprisingly, Mineta was first for that test.<br/> <br/>The long distance race was the test that Tenya got first in. Izuku wasn’t able to keep up with Iida’s steady pace, but he was able to get third. Right under Momo and her dirt bike.</p><p>Lastly was the ball toss. Everyone got a pretty good score. But for the gravity defying brunette.<br/> <br/>“Infinity”.<br/> <br/>Aizawa simply said as Ochako’s ball had disappeared in a twinkle, floating off into the stratosphere. That definitely put her somewhere safe in the rankings.</p><p>Lastly it was Izuku’s turn. He stepped up to the circle, where Aizawa handed him another one of those balls.</p><p>Before the greenette threw his ball, The scruffy haired man narrowed his eyes. “He’s not taking this seriously. I could tell he’s not using his full power. If he doesn’t do good on the ball throw, I’m going to expel him”.</p><p>He saw midoriya about to wind up for this throw, so he turned his quirk on. His hair floated up while his eyes glowed red, staring at the young man to erase his quirk.</p><p>Unfortunately, things didn’t go as Aizawa had planned.</p><p>Izuku held the ball near the center of his chest before taking a deep breath. “Space-“.</p><p>He raised his right hand into the air. Energy began to condense around the ball, until it was a sphere of white surrounded by a myriad of colors, while flashing white and light blue.</p><p>“-Omega!” He announced. At that moment, all the students and teacher who had been watching him experienced the same thing.</p><p>First their point of view shifted. Their vision changed so it was a 3rd person view that began to zoom out from behind them.</p><p>Their point of view continued to zoom out until it revealed the Milky Way Galaxy. Then a split second later, their point of view continued to zoom out, until it zoomed out of the orb of energy Izuku was holding.</p><p>Their point of view zoomed out until their vision returned to normal. Unfortunately the experience caused them to feel a massive, head splitting migraine.</p><p>Everyone began to howl in pain as their brains tried to process what their eyes had seen.</p><p>They all clutched their heads in pain. A few of them falling to their knees. Izuku took a pitcher’s stance, then threw the orb of energy forward.</p><p>It soared through the air, staying visible for only a few second before it too disappeared into the distance.</p><p>The greenette was about to ask what his score was, but when he turned around, he was met with his peers being in immense pain.</p><p>“Gah! Are you guys alright?” He asked, worryingly. “Ah! My brain, it’s melting!” Kaminari explained. “I’m never doing drugs ever!” Sero cried out.</p><p>“My eyes!!!” Kirishima screamed. “Grgk. I’m gonna throw up” Ochako said, looking a bit green. “To much information!” Yaoyorozu yelled.</p><p>Izuku sweat dropped at their reactions. He was about to ask about their health again, but he heard a muffled explosion.</p><p>He turned around just as his Space Ω attack finally exploded. The explosion created a massive shockwave, while exploding in a flash of bright light and energy.</p><p>The explosion was so bright, their surroundings darkened as if it were night time and the explosion was a lamp post.</p><p>The shockwave finally caught up with the explosion, lightly ruffling his clothing. But it only lasted for a few seconds, since everything returned to normal.</p><p>He also heard Aizawa’s tablet beeping, signifying his score had been calculated.</p><p>Eventually everyone’s headache subsided and they recovered. But they were all reduced to panting and light gasping.</p><p>“Midoriya. What was that?” His teacher hissed, still feeling the burn in his eyes despite the eye drops.</p><p>“Oh. It’s an attack that I made up. I call it Space Ω. It uses the energy I generate to emulate the power of an exploding star, but on a smaller scale” the greenette explained.</p><p>Yet again, everyone thought the same thing. “How overpowered is he?”.</p><p>Aizawa rubbed his head and grabbed his tablet. He saw Izuku’s score, quirking a brow. He turned the tablet showing everyone his score.<br/> <br/>“100 km. Impressive” the scruffy teacher said. Izuku grinned and pumped his fist in the air, turning to his classmates, who were gaping at him.</p><p>The greenette chuckled and was about to walk back to join the others, but his fighting instincts flared.</p><p>He spun around and leaned backwards, just as a grey strip of fabric flew over him. He quickly grabbed onto it with his right hand before standing back up.</p><p>He followed where the grey fabric was connected to. To his surprise, it was his teacher, and the fabric was actually the scruffy man’s scarf.</p><p>Aizawa’s hair was floating as he scowled at the young man, but he was secretly surprised that a first year had such a quick reaction to his attack.</p><p>“I know that the teachers of U.A. can teach however they please, but I don’t think attacking a student is considered teaching” Izuku joke as he held onto the cloth.</p><p>The scruffy man tried to pull his capture weapon back, but it didn’t budge. He tried again while using his quirk, but he yet again, didn’t budge.</p><p>“But I know that you’re skeptical of me. Aren’t you, Erasure head”. Aizawa squinted at the greenette for revealing his Pro Hero name.</p><p>“How’d you know who I was?” Shota questioned. Izuku chuckled and released the capture weapon. “There’s only one pro hero who has a sight based suppression quirk. And he’s an underground hero”.</p><p>“It doesn’t take an idiot to figure out who you are Aizawa-Sensei” Izuku finished, crossing his arms.</p><p>The scruffy haired man scoffed as he reeled his capture weapon back. The grey cloth coiled back around his shoulders, just as his hair floated down, and his red eyes turned back into black.</p><p>“I’ll give it to you for guessing who I am. Not go rejoin you classmates” Aizawa said. Izuku nodded and joined his classmates.</p><p>“Alright. Here are the results”. A hologram appeared showing a list of who ranked what.</p><p>1st Izuku Midoriya<br/>2nd Momo Yaoyorozu<br/>3rd Shoko Todoroki<br/>4th Katsumi Bakugou<br/>5th Tenya Iida<br/>6th Fumikage Tokoyami<br/>7th Mezo Shoji<br/>8th Mashirao Ojiro<br/>9th Eijiro Kirishima<br/>10th Mina Ashido<br/>11th Ochako Uraraka<br/>12th Koji Koda<br/>13th Rikido Sato<br/>14th Tsuyu Asui<br/>15th Yuga Aoyama<br/>16th Hanta Sero<br/>17th Denki Kaminari<br/>18th Kyoka Jiro<br/>19th Toru Hagakura<br/>20th Minoru Mineta</p><p>“Noooooo! I don’t wanna leave” Mineta began to cry. Everyone couldn’t help but pity the poor boy.</p><p>“Oh yeah. About expelling the person in last place. I lied”. Everyone stared at their teacher with wide eyes.</p><p>“It was just a logical ruse to push yourselves to do your best. You all have potential. So I won’t be expelling anyone today” Aizawa said. Everyone let out a collective sigh.</p><p>“Well of course it was a lie. It wasn’t that hard to figure out” Momo commented. “Yaoyorozu-san. There’s no class 2-A” Izuku said.</p><p>........</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh shi-</p><p>“Your syllabuses are on your desks. You have no classes for the rest of the day. So go back and change. Good day” Aizawa said as he walked away.</p><p>Everyone looked to each other. They just accepted it and left to change out of their Gym uniforms.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Their home room teacher was having a conversation with a certain pro hero.</p><p>“That young man. Midoriya. You sense lots of potential in him, don’t you” the number 1 pro hero asked.</p><p>“I do. But why are you so focused on him?” Aizawa questioned. The blond heroine looked down in shame, “2 years ago i said something to him I greatly regret. I just want to make it up to him”.</p><p>“Well whatever you have to say. Say it tomorrow. Their first hero class is then” the scruffy hero said tiredly. He yawned as he walked off, leaving All Might by herself.</p><p>The blonde hero gazed at the sky, where a very large explosion had carved a circular opening in the clouds. “It seems you’ve gained a new power. I wonder if you’d accept some more”.</p><p>Heights Alliance....</p><p>Most of the class was chilling in the common area, either staying to themselves, talking to each other, or watching T.V.</p><p>Izuku was doing the former, reading a book that was about a man giving up his humanity for the sake of his country.</p><p>Pretty good book in his opinion. But he started to get a little thirsty, but he was so comfortable. So like any, Lazy person with an arsenal of abilities.</p><p>Of course he would make someone else do it for him.</p><p>He lifted the King Joe key near his mouth. “Could you please grab me a drink from the fridge please” the greenette muttered before tossing the key behind him.</p><p>Everyone was unprepared for the flash of light, followed by the appearance of a brass colored robot. Everyone took a defensive stance, except for Izuku, who licked his thumb and turned the page to his book.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him. He’s King Joe, a robot I came across during my training. Oddly enough he listens to me. No clue why” why greenette shrugged as he flipped another page.</p><p>Everyone looked at him before glancing back at the greenette machine companion, who was currently rummaging through the fridge before pulling out a bottle of apple juice.</p><p>King Joe shut the fridge and went over to the couch, where it offered the beverage to its master. “Thank you King Joe”.</p><p>Izuku said as he grabbed the drink. The retro theme robot bowed before disappearing in a flash of light, confusing everyone very much.</p><p>Except for Izuku, who felt the Alien robot’s key return to his Kaiju key rack.</p><p>As everyone casually lounged around, a certain female spoke up. “Um. Midoriya-chan?” Tsuyu started.</p><p>“Yes Asui-san?”. “Call me Tsu. My friends call me that” the frog girl corrected. “Al-right. So what do you need?” The male greenette asked.</p><p>“I’m pretty blunt. Kero. But can I ask you a question?”. “Go ahead” Izuku asked, taking a sip of his juice.</p><p>“Are you single?” The frog girl asked. Izuku’s eyes bugged out and he spat his drink out.</p><p>Now you’d expect a shower of juice. Nope! he spat a stream of apple juice that left a dent in the wall.</p><p>Izuku put a hand to hand to his chest as he coughed. “Tsu! You go girl!” Mina, the resident snooper of romance squealed.</p><p>“I-uh....I am. But why do you ask?” The male greenette questioned. Tsuyu tilted her head and poised her index finger to her chin.</p><p>“Well. Kero. You’re a very nice person. Strong too, but very gentle when you need to be. Kero. You can cook, and care for others. You’d be a great boyfriend” Asui explained.</p><p>“If only you knew” the group who exercised with Izuku thought.</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment, Asui... Tsu, but I’d best get to bed” The male greenette quickly said. “But it’s 8:00 in the afternoon” Denki commented.</p><p>“Good enough” Izuku said before bolting off towards his room. Leaving the others to their own devices.</p><p>“Damn Tsu. You made his run away” Mina snickered. “Yeah. I think I was too blunt. Kero” she sighed.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry. It’s not like he said he didn’t like what you said, so cheer up” Toru said, making the frog girl’s demeanour brighten.</p><p>“But I do have to agree with Tsuyu-san. Midoriya-san is quite the gentleman, despite his large presence” Momo commented with a slight blush.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been to his house twice. His mom is the physical description of a loving parent” Ochako exclaimed.</p><p>“Wait. You’ve been to his house?” Kyoka questioned. The implication caused the brunette to blush, “I...um. The first time I got lost and the train got destroyed, so he let me stay the night”.</p><p>“The second was to celebrate the entrance exams” Uraraka explained, feeling the others gazing at her.</p><p>“So big green just invited you and fed you?” The rocker girl asked. “Y-yeah” the gravity girl muttered”.</p><p>Toru let out a impressed whistle, “wow. Didn’t know Midoriya was so sly”. Ochako flushed harder and covered her face, floating up towards the ceiling.</p><p>Upstairs......</p><p>Katsumi gritted her teeth. She was waking to the greenette’s room to demand....to ask him what was going on with him.</p><p>She got to his door and was about to bang on it, but she paused when she heard him talking.</p><p>She recognized the first voice to be Izuku’s. “Any luck with the stone tablet?”. The others were unknown to the ash blonde.</p><p>“<em>No luck. We check Aquarium, Taural, Piecellis, Leonal, Libara, and Geminyla. But no luck, the stone tablet is all we have</em>”.</p><p>Izuku hummed. “Hmm. Has Hikari translated the Tablet?”.</p><p>“<em>He did. But the language is unknown</em>” another voice responded.</p><p>“Who is he taking to” Katsumi wondered, silently turning the doorknob and opening the door to peak inside.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw the large greenette standing in front of many holographic screens. But the main focus were the holographic silhouettes.</p><p>Katsumi didn’t have a clear view of them, but she saw glimpses of them. And they were the ones Izuku was talking too.</p><p>“That poses a issue. Anyways, are the Devil Splinters still being found?” The greenette asked.</p><p>“<em>They still are. But only about 10%. They’re mostly just random fragments at this point</em>”.</p><p>“That’s good. Hey, if you guys are free, you should visit some time. I’d bet you guys would enjoy it here” The greenette suggested.</p><p>“<em>Maybe we will. But for now, we need to ensure that the Devil splinters aren’t being collected. It was nice speaking to you again Izuku. See you later</em>”.</p><p>As the voices bid their goodbyes, the holographic screens disappeared.</p><p>Izuku turned around and turned to his desk. He held up a framed photo that he stared longingly at.</p><p>He was angled so that Katsumi could see which photo he was holding. Her eyes widened as she saw the old, faded picture of herself and Izuku in their youth.</p><p>She had the exact same one. The one where she had her arms wrapped around his neck as fireworks exploded behind them.</p><p>That was when her crush on him was still starting, but before when her bullying began. She could vividly remember the scents and tastes of the food they had.</p><p>Her anger died him her throat, leaving Katsumi with an empty feeling in her heart.</p><p>She left Izuku’s door to return to her own room, going to cry her heart out for being such a bitch.</p><p>Unknown location......</p><p>“Interesting. So Ultramen do exist. I only thought it was a fictional show, but it seems I’m wrong. But they will prove a problem. Hopefully Tomoko can handle it”.</p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ultraman is Canon, but as an Old show. Like the Gaia movie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t worry. Nothing bad is happening. My schedule is hectic because of college and I’m hella broke, so I can’t really find time to write. Also, I realized I ripped off Ultraman Geed because Laiha was also going to die unless ultraman king helped out (episode 17)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/fsJnFj6Usq">Ultraman Dekiru Discord Server</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>